Inocent Silence
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Todo comienza con la muerte de la unica persona que le dio amor.Desamparado por el mundo un pelirrojo comienza a vivir prematuramente una vida llena de nuevas experiencias. dedicado a Funny-chan.yaoi HieixKurama violación,tortura Karxku
1. Iniquo

Esta es la historia que les dije que se me borro con el formateo de mi pc u.u…

Esta historia tendrá un significado especial, va dedicado a una amiga Funny-san: te lo dedico porque pues, dijiste que tu harías un fic parecido al mío, pero basado en aquel hecho real que me contaste

Aunque lo modifique (ya que lo perdi completo -.-) ahora lo hare menos triste…imagínense, si al fic anterior a este (el qe se borro) le pondría el nombre de 'suiside's story'…pero decidi no ser tan cruel u.u….

Me inspire viendo una peli, como siempre jeje y scuchando musica

Bueno dejo las advertencias claras: mucho Oc, HxK y esta vez KarxKur nunca he hecho un fic incluyendo a Karasu…así que este será el primero…quisas incluya tortura, violación, Sado, y lemon obviamente

u.u.…dejo claro que YYH no me pertencene. Solo me pertenecen mis personajes originales jeje..

Les recomiendo que lo lean hasta el final de este capitulo, ya qe quizás piensen que solo se trata de la muerte de Shiori jeje…pero bueh….

**Todo esta relatado desde el punto de vista de kurama…**

**:·:·:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:·**

(Silencio inocente)

**Por: Misao**

**Capitulo Uno**: **Iniquo **

(Injusto)

Lo más doloroso que le puede ocurrir a una persona, es perder al ser que mas quiere. Siempre tuve presente aquello, podía imaginarme el dolor que se sentiría, y creía estar preparado para cuando eso me sucediera a mí, me creía capaz de soportar aquella pena…pero…oh qué equivocado estaba

Ahora que me había tocado vivir aquella perdida en carne y hueso, no era capaz de describir todo lo que se siente, el dolor, la pena, la impotencia, el miedo a quedarse solo…son algunos de esos sentimientos…no lo soporto

– **¡¡Shuichi cálmate por favor!!– **

– **¡¡Shuichi!! ¡¡Shuichi!!– **

A mi alrededor había mucha gente, consolándome, y tratando de tranquilizarme…pero no podía, no podía tranquilizarme ahora

– **¡¡Madre!!–** gritaba una y otra vez. La garganta me dolía enormemente, mi voz estaba ahogada por descontrolados sollozos y lo único que quería, era despertar de aquella cruel pesadilla

Frente a mis ojos, yacía un fino ataúd blanco el cual comenzaban a enterrar, en aquel ataúd iba lo que ahora era el cuerpo inerte y frió de mi madre, yo aun no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo:…

Como todas las mañanas, me deberte primero que mi madre, y prepare el desayuno, aquel día le daría una sorpresa y llevaría su desayuno a su cama…

Entré lo más risueño que pude y comencé a moverla para que se levantara, entonces fue cuando note lo pálida y fría que estaba. Abrí mis ojos enormemente al notar aquello y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho de los fuertes y frenéticos latidos que comenzó a dar…Mi madre estaba muerta esa mañana. Los médicos me dijeron que había muerto por un paro respiratorio mientras dormía, _"…murió en sueños y tranquila…"_eso me dijeron los médicos, pero eso no me calmaba…

Me había dejado, sólo en un mundo que no me preparó para enfrentarlo tan joven, ella falleció a los 45 y a mí me dejo con 16, en la flor de la vida…pero sólo

Caí de rodillas mientras aun gritaba y gemía. mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, y había gente a mi alrededor que me acariciaba y me decían cosas en forma de consuelo, otros tenían tomados mis brazos ya que varias veces intente acercarme a su ataúd y quedarme con ella…estaba tan alterado que hasta pedí que me enterraran también…

Los sepultureros ya habían terminado su trabajo, y mi madre yacía bajo tierra, ahora todo era únicamente sollozos, lágrimas y lamentos mientras un Cura pedía a Dios por mi madre para que descansara en paz…

Yo seguía arrodillado, veía mis lágrimas caer al pasto, no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera al Cura luego de unos minutos, me perdí en mi mente inundada de recuerdos de mi madre en vida…

Yo siempre me esforcé en se el orgullo de mi madre, para ella yo era su perfección, nunca le di problemas y evitaba siempre que se preocupara, era el chico perfecto…Shuichi Minamino la perfección de estudiante, de persona, de hijo, de joven…toda esa perfección, se fue junto al ultimo aliento de vida de mi madre. Ahora yo estaba destrozado, me dolía mucho, de sólo pensar que no la volvería a ver jamás…nunca más…Me desesperaba

El entierro duro hasta las 6 de la tarde, y poco a poco la gente desapareció a mi alrededor, todos se iban y yo me quede parado frente a lo que ahora era la tumba de mi madre, aun mis sollozos me acompañaban, es increíble que halla llorado casi todo el día, me sentía muy cansado, pero quería estar unos momentos mas ahí…

– **¿Shuichi? –** una señora era la única que me acompañaba, era vecina y amiga de mi madre, su nombre era Mary, proveniente de Estados Unidos, decidió probar suerte aquí en Japón, tubo un amorío y pronto se convirtió en madre soltera de un chico que a veces veía en su jardín, su nombre era Karasu, nunca había hablado siquiera con él, pocas veces lo veía…ni siquiera se presento al entierro….

La señora se acerco a mi hasta quedar a mi lado **– Fue una gran mujer Shuichi…no debes estar triste –** hablo con la sabiduría que le había dado la vida.

– **Señora Mary!!–** solloce fuertemente con mi voz ronca y cansada y la abrace, necesitaba un abrazo de alguien cercano, ella me conocía de pequeño, y era mas como una tía para mi

.

– **Deja de llorar porque a ella le molestara verte tan triste –** dijo, tratando de subirme los ánimos mientras me abrazaba también, sus manos arrugadas subían y bajaban por m respalda en forma de consuelo.

Ella siempre sabia cómo calmarme…asentí lentamente con la cabeza y me separe de ella para secarme las lagrimas mientras ahogaba mis sollozos, no me dejaban respirar con facilidad, mis piernas temblaban…estaba realmente mal…

– **No creo que tengas dinero para seguir manteniendo el departamento donde vivían ustedes…porqué no vienes a vivir conmigo, Shuichi?...–** ofreció, mientras con su manos secaba una lagrima rebelde que había escapado de mis ojos

– **n-no quiero ser molestia señora M-Mary –** hablé con dificultad por culpa de mis descontrolados sollozos, ella era tan amable…ahora entiendo porque mi madre y ella eran tan amigas, eran tan parecidas...

– **No mi Shuichi, no es molestia –** dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa de tranquilidad **– Además, no estarás bien si te quedas sólo…en mi casa estarás bien –**

Lo pensé un poco, y decidí no ser terco, y aceptar aquella invitación…luego de un momento, asentí tímidamente con mi cabeza

Ella sonrió nuevamente, y me llevo a su casa en su auto.

Su casa no era nada lujosa ni mucho menos, era humilde, con dos pisos, el segundo de madera, en su interior habían muebles desgastados y sillones antiguos tanto como la casa, pero aun así a mi me gustaba.

Me senté en uno de los sillones un momento, estaba cansado.

– **Te traeré un poco de agua esta bien? –** ofreció Mary, yendo a la cocina…

Me quede solo mirando toda la sala, ahora comenzaría otra vida…el pensar eso, no pude evitar volver a llorar, era muy doloroso aquello…

Escuche unos pasos bajando veloz mente las escaleras de madera, reaccione y rápidamente seque mis lágrimas

De la escalera apareció Karasu, el hijo de Mary, como lo había mencionado. Se detuvo al verme, interrogante…tenia ojos violetas igual que los de su madre, pero con rasgos japoneses y blanco como un estadounidense, su cabello era largo, negro y maltratado, estaba vestido con una polera sin mangas con un dibujo medio diabólico estampado en ella, llevaba botas de militar y Jean ajustados**…**

– **Tu…?–** dijo, seguro confundido al verme, justo en aquel momento volvió Mary con el vaso de agua .

– **Oh, karasu, estabas en casa –** dijo la señora, entregándome el vaso de agua y mirando a su hijo **– Sabes quien es Shuichi, no?...–**

– **Si…–** susurro, cruzándose de brazos, indicando que quería saber más

– **Desde hoy vivirá con nosotros por….–** no quiso terminar aquella frase para que sabia yo me sintiera mal.

– **oh, ya encendí… –** dijo sonriendo extrañamente, se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano en forma de saludo **– yo soy Karasu, bienvenido a casa –**

Asentí con mi cabeza forzando a mi rostro a esbozar una sonrisa, quizás era un buen comienzo

Minutos mas tarde Karasu salio con sus pocos amigos a quien sabe donde y yo ya había terminado mi vaso de agua y mis parpados se serraban solos, necesitaba dormir…

Mary noto esto **– será mejor que vayas a dormir a tu nuevo cuarto, mañana iré a buscar tus cosas a tu ex departamento –** dijo suavemente mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del sillón, no me podía ni mi propio cuerpo

– **n-no se moleste por favor…–** susurre, mas en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad

– **no te preocupes, Karasu me ayudara –** dijo. Ayudándome a subir las escaleras que me parecieron eternas

Mi nuevo cuarto (anteriormente el de huéspedes) era pequeño, solo había una cama, una mesita de noche un baño un closet, un pequeño escritorio y una ventana, lo único que deseaba ahora era probar aquella cama.

Al momento en que me deje caer en ella, me sumergí en un profundo sueño, pidiendo a gritos no despertar nunca mas…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Pasó mes y medio luego del entierro de mi madre…y las cosas parecían ir bien para mí. La señora Mary hacia lo imposible para mantenerme, y yo se lo agradecía haciendo los quehaceres de la casa mientras ella trabajaba todo el día, por lo tanto, yo pasaba todo el día con Karasu. Nos hicimos amigos, aunque me incomodaba, no sabia que era, pero me incomodaba de una extraña manera estar solo en la casa junto a él…

Karasu era un amante del tacto y de las caricias; Siempre que se acercaba a mi tenia que tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo: mi cabello, mis hombros, mi rostro, mis manos, mis brazos…se me hacia una ligera idea de que quizás era un homosexual, ya que con el poco tiempo que he estado viviendo ahí, nunca lo he visto con alguna 'amiguita' suya…

– **¡He! Kurama! –** Un día mientras yo regaba el patio trasero, me sorprendió. Kurama era el apodo que me había puesto él, ya que según dice, me encontraba un parecido con un cantante que llevaba aquel nombre…no me molestaba.

– **¿Si?...–** me voltié al verlo correr hacia mi, se veía muy risueño.

– **¡Adivina! ¡Mi madre llegara mas tarde esta noche! – **dijo sonriendo extrañamente una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi.

– **No creo que debas alegrarte mucho por eso –** le dije, poniendo atención en las plantas que en esos momentos regaba pensando en la señora Mary, la pobre se esforzaba demasiado por una mínima cantidad de dinero.

– **Quiero decir que podríamos divertirnos un rato mientras ella no esta –** invito, agregándole un extraño tono a su voz, mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro y me mostraba unos cuantos billetes.

Abrí mis ojos grandes de impresión al ver ese dinero **– Karasu, de donde lo sacaste? –** le interrogue mirándolo frente a frente

El solo sonrió y acerco un poco mas su rostro al mío **– Se le quedo hoy en la mañana a mi madre sobre la mesa del desayuno –** confesó mientras se posicionaba mejor ahora a mis espaldas, y con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro **– Que dices? …–** siguió incitándome, mientras hablaba coquetamente en mi oído.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y no sabia que hacer, nunca había sentido nada mas allá que el amor por mi madre, y este chico venia y me confundía….era muy incomodo y solo quería que me soltara **– n-no….– **susurre, cerrando mis ojos. Ya no le prestaba atención al agua que aun seguía cayendo de la manguera de regar…

– **Y porque no?...–** Sentía como jugaba conmigo, se divertía y sabia mi incomodidad y la disfrutaba…

Se me ocurrió una buena excusa **– Hoy planeo ir al cementerio a ver a mi madre, Karasu –** me excusé, era verdad de todas formas, iba al cementerio 2 o 3 veces a la semana. Yo aun seguía de luto por ella.

Me soltó en cuanto dije aquello **– como quieras…–** aquella sonrisa suya se desvaneció, ahora estaba enojado. Refunfuñó y volvió a la casa dejándome solo por fin.

Suspire y seguí mi labor…Me sentía un poco culpable por haberme negado a la invitación, pero mi madre era mi prioridad…

**:·:·:·**

– **Ha pasado tiempo madre…–** susurre calladamente, mientras acariciaba la fría piedra de la tumba de mi madre que llevaba grabado su nombre, la fecha de nacimiento y la de su deceso **– Espero me perdones…–** volví a susurrar contra el viento.

Ahora me encontraba arrodillado frente a la tumba de mi madre, con un gran ramo de rosas en mi regazo. A ella siempre le habían gustado, y muchas veces en vida me dijo que quería que la llenaran de rosas el día de su muerte…yo cumpliría con aquello.

El viento bailaba con mis cabellos mientras le contaba a mi madre todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida. Hacia un monologo frente a una fría tumba…Estaba conciente de eso, pero tenia la ligera ilusión de que ella estuviera donde estuviera podía escucharme.

– **Ya no voy a la escuela, madre…–** Le confesé, mientras sacaba el polvo de la lapida, siempre me encargaba de cuidar y mantener limpia su tumba **– No culpes a la señora Mary, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo…Pero a ella solo le alcanza para mantener a su hijo en la universidad, ya sabes, al pequeño Karasu…–** bromeé un poco. Me imaginaba la voz de mí madre hablando conmigo. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, y luego miles de ellas fluyeron de mis ojos.

En ningún momento pude notar que a mis espaldas había alguien que vivía una situación parecida, y me miraba de reojo todo el tiempo que estuve ahí. Se mantenía atento a cada palabra que emitía...

Sin darme cuenta, gasté lo que quedaba de la tarde junto a mi madre. Pronto cerrarían el cementerio, que a esa hora se veía mucho mas lúgubre y tenebroso que en el día; Los Robles le daban un ambiente tétrico y abandonado, era realmente silencioso…y yo siempre le temí a la oscuridad…

– **Creo que ya deberías irte…– **una voz, profunda y varonil a mis espaldas me sorprendió..

Me gire lentamente con un poco de miedo por no saber de quién se trataba. Mis ojos se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa. Frente a mi había un hombre de cabello negro despeinado, con penetrantes ojos color rubí, con una piel muy palida y dotado con bellas facciones en su rostro, también se encontraba de luto, igual que yo.

– **Oh…es cierto…– **dije un poco avergonzado. Me levanté del suelo y me despedí de mi madre como si hablara con una persona viva.

– **Es impresionante que sigas hablando tan fluidamente con alguien que ya no está vivo –** rió a mis espaldas el mismo tipo.

Me sentí más avergonzado y ofendido a la vez ¿Quién se creía él para hablarme así? Y mas aun burlarse de mi!... Me gire y fruncí el seño para que notaba mi enojo **– ¿Quien es usted para burlarse así de mi?...–** Trate de ser lo mas cortés posible para no armar ninguna pelea.

– **No hay razón para sentirse tan ofendido...–** confesó. Su mirada se torno un poco mas suave **– Lo decía porque yo no puedo hablar así con lo que alguna vez fue mi hermana…. –** dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

¿Hermana? ¿Quien? ¿También se había muerto?

Quizás en mi rostro se formo un gran signo de interrogación pidiendo respuestas, y él pareció comprender. Sonrió levemente aunque sus ojos mostraban dolor y se movió a un lado para que yo pudiera ver una pequeña tumba muy bien decorada…

– **Ella era muy joven, no debió ocurrirle aquello pero le sucedió…La perdí en un accidente de transito –** Dijo bajando la mirada. Se notaba que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar…y no había nadie más alrededor en esos momentos que yo.

Me acerque un poco a aquella tumba y me agache levemente para poder leer lo que tenia grabado 'Yukina Jaganshi: 1994 – 2008' abrí mis ojos de supresa una vez más. Era solo una niñita, y murió el mismo año que mi madre **– L-lo siento….–** Dije calladamente, poniéndome de pie para estar a la altura de aquel desconocido.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y suspiro. Podía ver el gran esfuerzo que hacia por no mostrar su tristeza, creo que ya había encontrado a una persona mas terca que yo…

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio y era oficial que la noche había caído. No le tomé mucha importancia, más tenia mis ojos puestos en aquel tipo. Se veía mayor que yo, pero eso no le quitaba lo apuesto…Me sonrojé enormemente al notar lo que pensaba y lleve mis manos a mi boca con asombro ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

– **¿Te sucede algo? …–** pregunto aquél tipo preocupado, posando una mano sobre mi hombro

Junto en ese momento un guardia nos vio **– ¡Hey jóvenes! No saben que el cementerio sierra a esta hora?! –** Dijo alumbrándonos con su linterna **– Váyanse a un motel o a otra parte ¡pero aquí no!–** Dijo sonriendo, al vernos tan cerca: yo sonrojado y ese hombre que recién conocía me tomaba el hombro.

– **No es lo que parece, señor guardia –** Se excusó el chico pelinegro acercándose al guardia **– Ya nos íbamos – **Se giró y me miró.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse a su lado.

– **No se vayan a perder en el camino a la salida eh?...–** El guardia seguía bromeando y luego siguió su camino adentrándose más y más en el cementerio.

Yo no comprendía como le hacían para no sentir miedo en tal tétrico y silencioso lugar.

– **Mi nombre es Hiei…Hiei Jaganshi –** Dijo el pelinegro una vez que salimos del cementerio, me extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

– **S-Shuichi Minamino –** Sonreí suavemente y tome su mano.

– **Es un placer, Shuichi…–** Dijo suavemente soltando lentamente mi mano **– Dime, hay una cafetería aquí cerca, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?...–** Me invitó.

Me sonrojé nuevamente, ¿me estaba invitando y recién me conocía?...**– eh…no lo se, ya es tarde…. – **Traté de buscar alguna excusa pero no encontraba ninguna, además, tenia hambre….

– **Te puedo llevar a tu casa en mi auto, si quieres…–** Me siguió tentando, no se daría por vencido…no comprendía porqué, pero aquel hombre me inspiraba confianza

Suspire rendido **– Esta bien –** Acepté la invitación.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Bueh..este es el primer capitulo…quisas lo haga d la misma forma que Ocean soul…osea, con capitulos largos :) …mmm nuse que decir…Hiei lo hise bastante OC jeje…pero iwal, yo lo veo mas adorable n/n…bueh, eso nomas decia …espero sus opiniones sip?...oh -x- he estado revisando mis archivos en mi pc…y perdi Ocean Soul tambien xOx!! Aaaahh! Voi a tener qe re escribirlo todo TxT…broken dreams tambien lo perdi pero por suerte ese ya lo termine…a reescribir una vez mas T,T


	2. Por la voluntad del destino

:•:•:•:•:•:•: :•:•:•:•:•:•:

Volvii jeje…hn puedo ver que este fic no tubo tantos rr como los demás u.u…es una pena…pero bueh…**Minako-san **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Me sonrojé nuevamente, ¿me estaba invitando y recién me conocía?...__**– eh…no lo se, ya es tarde…. – **__Traté de buscar alguna excusa pero no encontraba ninguna, además, tenia hambre…._

– _**Te puedo llevar a tu casa en mi auto, si quieres…–**__ Me siguió tentando, no se daría por vencido…no comprendía porqué, pero aquel hombre me inspiraba confianza_

_Suspire rendido __**– Esta bien –**__ Acepté la invitación._

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Dos: Por la voluntad del destino**

Me baje del 4x4 de mi nuevo amigo que me había ido a dejar a mi casa…o más bien, la casa de la señora Mary

– **Muchas gracias…–** agradecí, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta y asomándome en la ventana de ésta desde afuera.

– **Cuando quieras podríamos salir otra vez…–** Me incitó, manteniendo sus manos en el volante con el motor encendido **– Fue muy agradable conocerte…–** Me guiñó un ojo.

Me ruborice levemente y asentí con la cabeza **– Bueno ¡adiós! –** Me despedí de él y me encamine a la puerta de la casa, mientras él se iba también en su camioneta.

Hablamos mucho, creo que ambos lo necesitábamos. Tiene 26 años y trabajaba de doctor en la clínica más prestigiada de la ciudad. Ahora se encontraba de vacaciones...nos llevamos por 10 años…

El único pariente que tenia era su hermana la que lamentablemente perdió. Me contó el gran afecto que le tenia, y expreso el gran dolor que sintió al perderla.

Me sentí identificado con él, ya que a mí me sucedió algo parecido y por las casualidades de la vida me había encontrado con alguien con quien hablar y desahogarme….ahora estaba mas tranquilo…hablar con él me había hecho muy bien.

Abrí la puerta de la casa que se encontraba con llave. Me sorprendió notar eso, ya que se suponía que Karasu estuvo en casa **– Ya llegue! …–** dije en voz alta para que notaran mi presencia, aunque ni yo me escuche por el gran alboroto

Del living provenía una música a todo volumen, de esa que escuchaba Karasu, supuse que allí estaría él.

– **¿Karasu?...–** Me asome, y lo vi sentando en el sillón con botellas vacías de ron y otros licores a su alrededor.

– **aajajajaja K-kurama!...–** Sonrió y se levantó lentamente y tambaleante producto de todo el alcohol en su cuerpo **– Te extrañaba, ¿porque llegas a esta hora? –** pregunto, acercándose lentamente a mí. Su rostro estaba rojo producto del alcohol, y mantenía una risa tonta en sus labios.

Mire rápidamente el reloj de la sala: 22:12…Me sorprendí, pensaba que era más temprano. Las horas se me habían pasado volando** – e-estuve en el cementerio…– **excusé, sin incluir el encuentro con Hiei.

– **¡Mientes! –** Gritó y casi se va de espaldas **– N-niño malo, no me mientass…–** Se acerco un poco mas, peligrosamente. En sus manos mantenía una botella con lo poco de ron que aun quedaba.

– **Es la verdad, Karasu –** insistí, retrocediendo cada paso que él daba. Se estaba volviendo muy incomoda aquella situación **– Mírate, estas todo borracho…–** dije para cambiar el tema y llevarlo a la cama. Su madre se molestaría mucho al verlo en ese estado.

– **Ese no es mi problema…–** Dijo un poco más calmo. Avanzó un ultimo paso y me logro acorralar contra una muralla **– Estuve tan solo sin ti…–**

Abrí mis ojos ahora con miedo, estaba atrapado y no estaba ni siquiera la señora Mary para ayudarme **– k-karasu por favor muévete…–**

– **Me dejaste tan solo, sin tu rostro, sin tu cabello, sin tu cuerpo…–** Dejo salir una fuerte carcajada. Como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy gracioso** – ¿Sabes una cosa? …La primera vez que te vi, juraba que eras una mujer…jajajaja – **Siguió.

Me ofendí y traté de hacer un espacio para poder escaparme de su encierro. Ahora con una mano libre acariciaba mi cabello, mientras la otra apoyada en la pared, sujetaba la botella de ron.

– **Me gustaste desde siempre, no me importó si eras mujer u hombre. Yo te encontraba hermoso…–** Acercó su rostro al mío. Sabía lo que haría a continuación y por dentro gritaba que no lo hiciera…

– **K-Karasu por favor…–** Suplique en un ultimo intento de detenerlo. Él era mucho mas fuerte que yo, y era inútil resistirme **– hueles a licor…–** Dije asqueado al momento en que su aliento llegaba a mi boca.

– **Eso le da a un beso un toque muy especial…–** Susurró, e iba a besarme cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente…

– **Pasen, pasen…–** Escuche a la señora Mary entrar, y al parecer tenia visitas **– Karasu, Shuichi estoy en cass- - - -– **No fue capaz de completar la frase al vernos.

Karasu se giro a verla. Por suerte no había logrado besarme…**– m-madre…–** dijo, frunciendo el seño.

– **Oh Dios mío…–** se asustó al verme acorralado entre su hijo y la pared. Volvió a ver a sus tres amigas que nos veían tan sorprendidos como Mary

– **Creo que llegamos en un mal momento, Mary…–** Dijo una de ellas.

– **p-por favor espérenme en la puerta…por favor, sólo será un momento…–** Suplico la pobre señora Mary, acompañando a sus amigas a la entrada, para luego volver rápidamente donde estábamos nosotros.

– **¡Karasu, que crees que haces!–** Dijo desesperada tomándolo de las ropas.

Por fin me liberó, suspiré un poco incomodo al ver a la señora Mary tan enojada y seguro avergonzada…

– **Tenias que llegar mama, ¡siempre sobras! –** Comenzó la discusión madre e hijo…era horrible

– **¡Shuichi, sube a tu cuarto!...–** La anciana mujer me ordeno

Rápidamente subí las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación, me lance en la cama y escondí mi rostro en la almohada para no escuchar lo que discutían…_oh, Dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí… ¡Él estuvo tan cerca de besarme!..._

Pasaron los minutos y la discusión pareció haber cesado, y luego sentí unos finos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me acomode mejor en la cama **– adelante…– **Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera me preocupé de encender la luz cuando entré…

– **Shuichi...–** la señora Mary entró y cerro la puerta tras de si, su voz se oía mas calma y suave.

Yo no dije nada mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado en la cama **– ¿t-te hizo algo…?...– **preguntó revelando su preocupación.

Yo solo la miré. Se veía preocupada y daba la impresión de que estuvo llorando. Negué con la cabeza suavemente **–No alcanzo a hacerme nada, Mary…–** confesé con voz apagada

Escuché como suspiró y comenzó a sobar mi brazo en forma de caricia **– Que alivio Shuichi...por favor perdónalo, él no sabía lo que hacia…–** Susurro

No conteste nada y decidí cambiar el tema **– ¿Y sus visitas señora Mary?...–** pregunte.

– **Se fueron en el momento en que comencé a discutir con Karasu…–** Susurro y su voz quebrajo, sabia que quería llorar, pero nunca lo haría frente de nadie…

Yo solo la mire unos momentos…**–¿…y karasu?...– **

– **Se fue a dormir, no despertara hasta mañana…–** comentó calladamente. **– Bueno –** dijo después de una pausa **– Mañana debo trabajar…es hora de dormir**...**– **sonrió suavemente pero aquel dejo de tristeza aun no se borraba de su rostro.

Se levanto de mi cama y se encamino a la salida **– Que tengas buenas noches, pequeño **_**Shu**_**…. –**

Abrí mis ojos con asombro..._Shu,_ así era como me llamaba mi madre de pequeño…**– H-hasta mañana**…– alcance a decir antes de que comenzaras a surgir mudos sollozos de mi pecho.

Mary, antes de serrar la puerta susurro **– Por favor perdónalo, él no es así…. –** hablaba de Karasu

No le tome mucha atención, aun estaba sorprendido al escucharla llamarme como mi madre lo hacia **– Shu…–** susurre gimoteando y abrazando mi almohada _"no otra vez…"_ susurre cuando me fue imposible contener mis lagrimas.

No conté el tiempo que seguí llorando. Me senté en la cama aun abrazando la almohada como un niño pequeño. No tenia sueño ya que miles de recuerdos de mi niñez vinieron a mi mente, todos sobre mi madre y yo…Era como una herida que tardaba en sanar y dolía mucho…

Extrañamente, sentí la necesidad de buscar a Hiei. De encontrármelo una vez más y desahogarme con él. Necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos…

Me quede sentado quizás por media hora, y pronto mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme…

Me levante al baño para lavar mi rostro, y entonces me vi reflejado en el espejo frente a mí…No parecía yo: mis ojos rojos y muy vidriosos mostraban debajo de ellos notables ojeras, mi nariz estaba irritada y sonrojada al igual que mis mejillas y mis labios, mi cabello todo alborotado…era un caos

Llevé una mano temblorosa al espejo, como si quisiera alcanzar aquella figura…_En mi ya no había rastro de aquel reluciente y perfecto Shuichi que alguna vez fui_…Al pensar aquello muchas mas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre mi piel, confundiéndose con algunas gotitas de agua que aun tenia en mi rostro.

De pronto cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir como el dolor de cabeza se volvía aun más molesto y busque en el botiquín alguna aspirina o alguna píldora para dormir. Encontré de las dos, y las dos me las tome, no me preocupe si me hacia mal tomármelas las 2, de todas formas, comenzaba a pensar que no valía que siguiera con vida.

Al momento en el que deje caer en mi cama, caí en un sueño profundo…soñando con cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos, que me acompañaba y resguardaba mi sueño….

**:·:·:**** :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Poco a poco me volví un poco dependiente a los calmantes y a de las pastillas para dormir, me tranquilizaban y me hacían olvidar mis problemas.

Mi vida continuaba lentamente, al ser yo tan joven, veía de forma diferente el mundo….

Karasu, luego de aquel episodio de el intentó de besarme, sólo me respondía con gestos y monosílabas, como si se avergonzara de si mismo …Pero no demoro ni 3 semanas para que comenzáramos a hablar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Era oficial que aquel episodio había quedado olvidado…

Pero a quién yo no olvidaba era a aquel pelinegro que conocí en el cementerio la tarde que fui a ver a mi madre…Hiei, ése era su nombre. Extrañamente sentía atracción por él, aunque no lo haya vuelto a ver…y cada vez que iba a visitar a mi madre, iba con la secreta ilusión de volver a encontrármelo….Ni sabia donde vivía, ni sabia su numero de teléfono…pero necesitaba verlo una vez mas…

Y entonces, como regalo caído del cielo. Un domingo en la mañana me lo volví a encontrar…

Estaba yo y la señora Mary arreglando la tumba de mi madre como todos los domingos hacíamos. Ese era el único día libre de la anciana mujer, y pasaba mas tiempo conmigo que con su hijo, ya que aun estaba resentida por la actitud que tubo conmigo…quizás jamás lo vio venir.

El sol alumbraba levemente, ya que el cielo se encontraba nublado. El triste y decadente invierno ya se hacia sentir….

– **Ha quedado muy bonita…–** dije cuando terminamos de retocar la tumba…Le quitamos todo el polvo y la decoramos con las rosas que tanto le gustaban…Recuerdo una vez que Shiori me dijo que quería rosas rojas ya que decía que le recordaban a mi.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar aquello.

– **Esté donde esté Shiori debe estar muy feliz al ver toda la atención que le tienes a su tumba, pequeño Shuichi –** comento la señora Mary al verme sonreír

Pronto se cumpliría el tercer mes de su muerte.

– **Esta muy bella…. –** Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo sentir escalofríos. Me imagino que a la señora Mary le paso de igual forma, ya que se giro rápidamente a ver de quién se trataba.

Me gire yo también, y entonces asombrado, abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder **– H-Hi…–** tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo

– **Hiei, ¿ya no recuerdas mi nombre?...–** se burló un poco aquel chico frente a mi.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Hacia tanto que no lo veía y aunque llevábamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos, sentía en mi interior que lo conocía desde hace muchos años…

Me puse de pie para estar a su altura…o hasta donde le llegara ya que era mas alto que yo…Tomé mis manos nervioso, ¡no sabia que decirle!

– **¿Shuichi? ¿Quien es el joven? …–** pronto recordé que no estaba solo, y la señora Mary también se puso de pie, extrañada al ver a aquel joven que ella desconocía.

– **Oh!...señora Mary, él es Hiei Jaganshi…–** los presente.

– **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mary ****Fishburne**** –** la señora Mary hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió suavemente

– **El gusto es mío…–** respondió cortésmente mi amigo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio entre nosotros…que vergüenza, yo no sabia ni que decir…Sonara feo quizás, pero sentía que alguien sobraba ahí…y no era ni Hiei ni yo…

– **Bien, creo que iré a comprar unas flores para mi hermana fuera del cementerio… ¿me acompañas? …–** de pronto el pelinegro rompió el silencio y me invito.

No sabia que responder, no quería dejar sola a Mary…pero ella pareció entender la situación **– Oh, ¡miren la hora! ¡Ya es medio día! Debería estar haciendo el almuerzo! –** dijo mirando su reloj de mano

– **Ummm…Mary…–** trate de ofrecerme para ayudarle a cocinar, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca

– **No, no no...No te preocupes…Karasu me ayudara a cocinar –** me sonrió y me guiño uno de sus negros ojos para luego volverse a Hiei **– Fue un agrado conocerlo joven. Quizás lo vea pronto por mi casa...Es bienvenido **– hizo una nueva reverencia mientras yo ya no podía estar mas rojo de la vergüenza

– **C-claro...–** murmuro mi amigo, ruborizándose levemente.

– **Bueno, ¡¡nos vemos!! –** nos dedico una de sus suaves sonrisas y apresuradamente se fue camino a casa…Es una mala actora, ambos sabíamos que me quería dejar solo con Hiei…

– **Que simpática es…–** susurro Hiei mirando a la dirección donde Mary había ido.

– **s-si…– **

– **Entonces…Me acompañaras?...–** me invito mirándome sonriente.

– **Claro –** sonreí abiertamente…No comprendía por que, pero el me hacia sonreír con cada mirada y con cada palabra…había extrañado mucho su compañía…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Segundo capi jeje...sin comentarios. A partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondran mas interesantes entre ellos dos


	3. Todo por una cajita de bombones part I

:•:•:•:•:•:•: :•:•:•:•:•:•:

**Aio-chan: **awww tu y tus comentarios tan largos que siempre me alentan. Yo tambien te quiero artuu. Te qedaras 5 años en valpo? uff super lejitos de donde vivo yo! jeje ¿Es por la U? que genial, si das un gran paso!...te deseo lo mejor y que puedas completar tu carrera y tener tu titulo n.n! es un gran logro llegar hasta donde estas! :) oh! Qe genial qe hallas encontrado tu cd nOn …espero q continues pronto yap? Aver si cuando me vuelva a meter por aquí veo algun fic tuyo actualizado. Jeje te gusto mi fic? jeje muchas gracias..jajaj seeh ami tambien me gusta karasu ¡yay! Es un lindo pelolizz jajaja….oh si, perdi ocean pero una amiga lo tenia en su compu y me lo mandop n.n asi que solo tengo que continuarlo nada mas…empiezas el 17? Yo empiezo segundo medio mañana x.x…que flojera…pero bueno. Muchas gracias por tus rr. Como te dije Te kiero arto n.n besos! Espero leerte pronto!cuidece!

**Minako**: aww que bueno verte por aki una vez mas. Re gracias por tu comentario. Seeh karasu es un chico malo jeje! Pero ahí estara hiei para ayudar a kurama en todo momento n.n…dale. gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capi tambien. Cuidate!

**Lux-Lunae****:** linda muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya gustado tambien. Si Hiei medico jeje …esque asi ayudara a kurama (no t puedo decir mas u.u) jejeje…bueno. Nah no me desamine por los rr…creo que…con que haya solo una persona que le guste, eso me hace feliz n.n…bueh, espero te guste este capi. Nos vemos! Espero qe estes bien!

**Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee****:** waaa de verdad q es el fic que mas te ha gustado? :D gracias! n.n!! nah quisas la falta de rr sean por las fechas, tienes razon. Gracias por leer y aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste.

**--Himiko--:** gracias por comentar. Seeeh escribo 4 fics a la vez nnU…no me habia fijado xD jajaja. Esqe ya tengo pensadas las historias ps, y solo es cosa de escribirlas n.n No te preocupes que no descuidare a mis otros fics. Has leido todas mis historias? aww gracias de veras. entontre muy lindo tu review. Cuidate! Espero verte protno!

Bueh. Me alegra que les haya gustado a todas…espero qe este capi también les sea de su agrado n.n...yap, mejor dejo d parlotear y les dejo el capi.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

– _**Que simpática es…–**__ susurro Hiei mirando a la dirección donde Mary había ido._

– _**s-si…–**_

– _**Entonces…Me acompañaras?...–**__ me invito mirándome sonriente._

– _**Claro –**__ sonreí abiertamente…No comprendía por que, pero el me hacia sonreír con cada mirada y con cada palabra…había extrañado mucho su compañía…_

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Tres: Todo pos una cajita de bobones parte 1**

Luego de haber comprado las flores, volvimos al cementerio para dejárselas a Yukina, la pequeña y difunta hermana de Hiei

– **Son realmente bellas las flores que elegiste para ella…–** susurre, mientras veía al pelinegro ponerse de rodillas en el suelo mirando la tumba de su hermana

– **Las flores celestes y blancas siempre le gustaron…–** comentó calladamente. Yo me arrodille a su lado para escucharlo mejor **– Reflejaban su belleza, encanto y pureza…– **

Entre cerré los ojos al escucharlo **– Que lindas cosas dices…–** murmure, sin quitar mis ojos de la tumba.

Lo mire de reojo mientras el reía calladamente, y sacaba una pequeña foto de su negra camisa **–…Así era ella –** dejo la foto en mis manos

– **¿Yukina?...–** pregunte y vi la foto **– Que linda era…–** y era cierto, era una jovencita muy linda de celestes cabellos, de tez blanca y de grandes y expresivos ojos color rubí…como los de Hiei, solo que los de él reflejaban tristeza y frialdad.

– **Para mi era como un ángel...hacia lo que fuera para mantenernos a los dos…–** dijo en un susurro mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amarga en sus labios… ¿que tanto habrá sufrido él por ella? ¿Tanto como yo por mi madre?...

– **Hiei…. –** de mis labios escapo su nombre y me acerque un poco mas para rozar su brazo con el mío en una discreta caricia.

Allí nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar lentamente…

– **¿Sabes que es curioso?...–** dijo de pronto elevando su vista.

– **¿Si?...–** pestañeé un poco ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Sonrió, luciendo sus blancos dientes y me miro **– Que cada vez que nos encontramos, es aquí…– **comentó, mirándome extrañamente. Podría jurar que vi sus ojos brillar más de lo normal… ¿en qué pensaba?

No pude evitar ruborizarme ante su comentario y por tenerlo tan cerca y tan sonriente…Por primera vez veía su sonrisa tan abiertamente **– Es verdad…–** susurre bajando mi mirada y sonriendo suavemente.

– **Quizás ellas dos querían que nos encontráramos…–** dijo, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Con 'aquellas dos' deducí que se refería a mi madre y a su hermana…Era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba…éramos muy parecidos, y nos encontramos aquí sólo por venir a verlas: Yo a mi madre y él venia a ver a su hermana…

Sonreí mas abiertamente, mis mejillas quemaban **– Tienes razón…quizás ellas planearon esto...–** dije, poniéndome de pie y mirándolo a los ojos. No entendía lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero mi corazón latía cada vez que lo veía…

Él me siguió mirando mientras el viento hacia danzar sus negros cabellos…Realmente era un chico muy apuesto, _seguro que ha de tener novia_…Al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba, bajé mi mirada para que él no viera reflejada mi decepción en mis ojos…Era verdad, seguro que estaba comprometido con alguna linda chica y yo no podía hacerme ilusiones con él…era absurdo.

– **¿Que sucede?...–** pregunto, acercándose un poco mas.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza** – n-nada nada…creo que ya debo irme...–** mentí **– Toma –** le entregué la foto de la pequeña Yukina y me despedí, pase a su lado y ni siquiera alcance a caminar milímetros mas allá de él

Abrí mis ojos de pronto, al sentir como me tomaba del brazo **– H-Hiei…–** dije su nombre mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarlo por sobre mi hombro.

– **¿Qué te sucede? Hace unos minutos estabas muy risueño…–** cuestiono, haciendo que me volteara para mirarlo.

Reí tristemente **– Es que…recordé algo que me entristece mucho…–** me excuse. Por nada en el mundo quería que supiera lo que en realidad pensaba…Me sentía tonto, me sonrojaba en cada momento ilusionándome con él, mientras quizás él ya tenga novia!...no tenia sentido…

Su rostro que antes mostraba preocupación se suavizó y me dedico una tierna y suave mirada **– A veces no es bueno recordar ciertas cosas; te deprimen mucho cada vez que las recuerdas y es mejor dejarlas pasar, Shuichi…–** ¿fue_ eso un consuelo?_ Eso me decía mi corazón que latía más fuerte al verlo mirándome de esa forma…

Yo sólo me mantuve en silencio, recorriendo con mis ojos cada parte de su rostro. Me comenzaba a gustar, pero eso no debía suceder…

Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos más, como si a uno le gustara apreciar el rostro del otro. Hasta que Hiei comentó **– creo que ya es hora de comer…Te invitaría a un restaunart, pero no traje mucho dinero… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? –** me invito a salir una vez mas. Como la primera vez que nos encontramos

Abrí enormemente mis ojos, era la segunda vez que lo hacia…**– ¿Que?...–** pregunte, tratando de convencerme que no había escuchado mal

El sonrió** – Quizás sea mejor que estés lejos de tu casa y te distraigas para que no recuerdes aquello tan triste que te deprime…–**

– **Oh…–** _"me estaba invitando a almorzar...¡y a su casa!"_ **– No se si deba…–** susurre…Mi modestia era mi gran defecto.

– **Si, si debes…–** bromeó un poco, tomándome del brazo y nos comenzamos a encaminar a la salida del cementerio **– Soy un buen cocinero, ya lo verás...–** comento.

Yo sólo sonreí suavemente. Ya no podía oponerme, además, se veía muy feliz…Gracias a él olvidaba el luto hacia mi madre….

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

En el viaje camino a su casa, nos entretuvimos conversando de diferentes cosas. Su camioneta era muy amplia y cómoda por dentro. Me gustaba mucho.

– **¿Qué te gustaría comer? –** Me pregunto mientras manejaba **– Creo que haré una parada en el Súper Market que está a unas cuadras de donde vivo para comprar todo lo que necesito, o lo que me alcance…–** dijo, quizás más para si mismo.

– **Cualquier cosa, no te preocupes. Además dijiste que eras un buen cocinero, ¿no? –** comenté a su lado, en el haciendo delantero.

El sonrió **– Entonces decido yo. Te cocinare algo simple, pero igual de exquisito que cualquier plato hecho por un Chef…–** me aseguro dedicándome una sonrisa. Luego volvió a concentrar su vista en el volante.

Yo solo sonreí y lo miré un poco ruborizado. No podía evitarlo…Estaba sonrojado y para que Hiei no lo notara miraba fijamente por la ventana.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo al Súper Market.

– **Bien, comprare algunas cosas…–** Se recordó comenzando a andar apoyado en un carrito (ya saben, de esos donde uno pone las cosas que compra en el súper mercado)

Dejo en el carrito verduras, salsas y unos paquetes de tallarines…era lógico suponer que haría fideos. Mi plato favorito.

Yo me mantenía a su lado sonriente y mirando todo. Nunca había entrado a ese súper market, ya que estaba bastante lejos de donde yo vivía…

–…**Y algo para los caprichosos antojos…–** comentó de pronto mi amigo yendo a la sección de los chocolates y dulces. **– No tiene nada de malo darse un gusto de vez en cuando –** Bromeo, colocando en el carrito chocolates y algunos paquetes de galletas.

No pude evitar que de mí boca escapara una carcajada. Me divertía viéndolo haciendo sus compras. Hacia tiempo que no reía tan sinceramente como ahora…

Pronto centre mi atención en una cajita de bombones: Era muy linda y resaltaba entre las de más. Tenía forma de corazón con rozas y tenia dibujadas en el envase frutillas cubiertas de chocolate. Me detuve enfrente de la repisa donde estaba aquella llamativa cajita.

– **¿Quieres ese?...–** preguntó de pronto Hiei susurrando a mis espaldas.

Me sorprendí ante esto. ¡En ningún momento me había percatado que estaba tan cerca de mí! **– A mi me gustan, son realmente deliciosos –** susurro y se posicionó mejor detrás de mi, y con su mano derecha tomo una de esas cajas de bombones, mientras que su otra mano se apoyaba suavemente en mi cintura **– Podríamos compartirlos. Estoy seguro que te encantaran tanto como a mi –** dijo susurrando muy cerca de mi oído. Su pecho rozaba levemente mi espalda mientras movía el brazo que sostenía los bombones muy lentamente.

– **Hiei…–** Dejé escapar un aliento de mis labios. Ahora no podía esconder todo el rubor en mis mejillas… ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso estaba coqueteándome?_...No, no Kurama, no te hagas ilusiones…_Me trataba de convencer una y otra vez, pero era imposible…

En ese momento tuve la sensación de que éramos una pareja de enamorados que venían de compras…Cerré fuertemente mis ojos cuando mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Tenia el presentimiento que si seguía latiendo de esa manera, mi corazón escaparía de mí pecho

– **Shuichi! –** de repente escuche su voz llamándome. Ya no se oía tan cerca como hace unos segundos.

Me gire, con mi mirada lo busque y lo encontré ya al final de la sección sonriendo **– Ya hay que irnos –** dijo deteniéndose para esperarme

– **¡Si! –** dije sonriendo y yendo hacia él.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Tercer capitulo :D yup! Jajaja.neh, de aquí no se cuando actualize xq mañana entro a clases xO waaaa…..no kiero pero bueh.

Este capi fue corto, pero tenia que hacerlo asi. La segunda para de 'todo por una cajita de bombones' sera mas larga ¡de veras! n.n…bueh…una vez mas muchisisismas gracias por sus comentarios. Me han alentado mucho.

Bueno hasta bronto cuídense ¡ls quiero!


	4. Todo por una cajita de bombones part II

:•:•:•:•:•:•: :•:•:•:•:•:•:

Eeee!! Por fin actualizo…uufff…sqe pura falta de tiempo ps!...me meten tareas y examenes hasta por los oidos xD jejeje….enfin, antes del fic agradezco los rr a:

**--Himiko--:** aww, no puedo creer que de veras hayas leído todos mis fics T-T..Que bien me hace sentir eso, muchas gracias. oh si…el final de Broken fue bien de trauma n.nU…pero en cierta forma tuvo un desenlace 'feliz' para ellos xq' por fin iban a estar juntos por siempre. xD jajaja…sii…me gusta hacer a hiei mas alto qe kurama porque es una buena característica para un seme (de hecho, en mi opinión a hiei solo le falta estatura para ser el seme perfecto entre HxK jejeje…) ..jajaja…aw, eres muy simpática, me rio con tus rr n.n…bueno, espero q este capitulo igual te guste. Nos leemos!

**ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-****:** n.n aahiii…Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y no t preocupes si no puedes dejarme rr siempre. Con tal qe me hagas saber que te gusta el fic, yo soy feliz n.n….bueh. aver si lees este capitulo y te gusta también …sip, este es mas largo que el anterior n.n…

**Aio-chan:** jajajaja …todos esos papeleos de la U deben ser difíciles jejeje. Paciencia, paciencia.

Aw! Recuperaste algunos capis de tus fics? …te lo dire una y mil veces ¬¬ qiero ver pronto a 30 actualizadu T.T…uuuhh, ojala que puedas continuarlo pronto…esqe es demasiada la espera jejee. Y ya sabes que me encanta tu fic. XD seeh. Toi en segundo, puro pendejeando…Xd jajaja te dicen qe pareces de 14? :O:O:O wooo…sin comentarios. A mi me confunden con chica de básica n.nUu….jejejee

Tu también cuídate, te kiero arto amiga, te deseo lo mejor para ti n.n…nos leemos!

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_En ese momento tuve la sensación de que éramos una pareja de enamorados que venían de compras…Cerré fuertemente mis ojos cuando mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Tenia el presentimiento que si seguía latiendo de esa manera, mi corazón escaparía de mí pecho_

– _**Shuichi! –**__ de repente escuche su voz llamándome. Ya no se oía tan cerca como hace unos segundos._

_Me gire, con mi mirada lo busque y lo encontré ya al final de la sección sonriendo __**– Ya hay que irnos –**__ dijo deteniéndose para esperarme_

– _**¡Si! –**__ dije sonriendo y yendo hacia él._

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Cuatro: Todo por una cajita de bombones 2**

Luego de haber hecho las compras, ahora si Hiei me llevo directamente a su casa

O mas bien...departamento…

– **Que bien decorado esta...–** susurre al entrar ya al departamento. No era lujoso, pero tampoco era muy humilde. Todo el Dpto. estaba pintado de azul oscuro y blanco. Era muy bello todo allí.

– **Jeh…–** Hiei sólo medio sonrió, cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo ya que mantenía sus manos ocupadas con las cosas que había comprado.

¡Que desconsiderado soy! Ni siquiera lo ayude con las bolsas **– oh! Deja que te ayude…–** le dije con la intención de ayudarlo con esas bolsas.

El negó con la cabeza **– Eres mi invitado Shuichi, relájate –** sonrió guiñándome uno de sus rojos ojos **– Además, no soy un debilucho para no poder con 4 bolsas – **añadió

Yo sólo me sonrojé avergonzado **– Quería ayudar…–** susurre jugando con mis dedos…

Hubo una pequeña pausa de silencio y yo aun no miraba a Hiei **– Bien. Si tanto quieres ayudarme…ve y ábreme la puerta de la cocina –** comento

Yo lo mire interrogante. El pareció entenderlo **– Es la puerta que esta a la izquierda. Saca la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón…– **me sonrió

Por milésima vez en el día me sonrojé fuertemente… ¿Quería que metiera mis manos _ahí_? ¿¡En su pantalón!? **– Um…–** Asentí suavemente y me acerqué un poco mas a él, agachándome levemente

– **Bolsillo izquierdo...–** me indico.

Introduje mi mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su Jean y para mi mala suerte, el bolsillo era muy profundo y tenia que introducir mi mano hasta adentro…Hiei se mantenía en silencio mientras yo buscaba con mis dedos la escurridiza llave. Podía sentir el calor de sus muslos a través de la tela…

Por fin encontré la llave y lentamente deslice mi mano fuera del bolsillo. Mire a Hiei unos momentos mientras el sonreía, parecía divertirse **– A la cocina...–**

Yo obedecí en silencio mientras mi sonrojo no desaparecía!

**:·:·:**

– **Si quieres ayudar puedes poner las cosas en el refrigerado ¿si?...–** Sugirió Hiei mientras ya en la cocina separaba las cosas que usaría para cocinar y las que serian guardadas en el refrigerador.

– **Si...–** dije acercándome a la mesa de la cocina donde tenia las cosas. No sabia si era mi imaginación pero sentía aquel Dpto. realmente caliente

Fui dejando todos los dulces y algunas verduras en el refrigerador y por su puesto aquella cajita de bombones que a mí tanto me gusto, pero…

– **No, no, ahí no van** – Su voz a mis espaldas volvió a ponerme la piel de gallina. Pronto sentí una mano gruesa en mi vientre y la otra tomaba mi mano que aun tenia los bombones **– Estos son especiales y van en la parte de arriba junto con los helados…– **Susurro lentamente abriendo la segunda puerta del refrigerador la cual era mucho mas helada

No, no era mi imaginación…había algo realmente caliente allí, y comenzaba a sospechar que quizás era yo…**– mmh…– **suspire con placer al sentir la fría brisa que salio de esa parte del refrigerador al ser abierta.

Él se apegó más a mí al escucharme gemir. Guió mi mano con la caja de bombones a la heladera para dejarla allí **– Así no se derriten tan rápido…–** Murmuro, ahora soltando mi mano y cerrando ambas puertas de refrigerador **– El sabor es sublime cuando están así de helados…Estoy seguro que los disfrutaras como postre –** Termino su frase y me volteó.

Me acorraló entre el frío refrigerador y su tibio cuerpo

– **Shuichi…–** Suspiro con su voz grave. Rozando su cuerpo con el mió

No pude evitar jadear ante aquella acción.

De repente se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de karasu. Cuando me acorralo contra la pared e intentó besarme…abrí mis ojos grandemente, _¡esto no podía ser!_ **– N-no Hiei…–** susurre posando mis manos en sus pectorales

– **Ambos deseamos esto Shuichi ¿Por qué te niegas?...–** susurro, sus ojos me miraron fijamente por unos instantes…**– oh, ya entiendo…– **bajo su mirada un poco decepcionado y lentamente se alejo **– ¿Ya hay alguien en tu corazón, Shuichi?...–** preguntó

_Si, hay un pelinegro con ojos rojos en mi corazón…¡¡Te sorprenderías si supieras que se llama Hiei Jaganshi!!_ En mi interior me gritaba a mi mismo que le dijera la verdad **– No…–**

– **¿Entonces? ¿No te gusto?...Esa no es la impresión que me das cada vez que te veo. Te sonrojas en cada momento cuando estas a mi lado…–** dijo

_Es cierto... ¿tan obvio soy? Te amo Hiei…pero aun no se_…**– s-si…– **murmure. Mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse…

Entonces él volvió a acercarse y tomó mi mentón para hacer que le mirara **– ¿Quieres saber algo? …–** susurro bajando un poco su rostro para alcanzar al mió **– Me estoy enamorando de ti…–** confesó **– Los días que no te vi, no pude sacarte de mí cabeza…Eres realmente embriagante Shuichi, enamorarías a cualquiera…– **

– **H-Hiei…–** gemí. Su mano aun tenía mi mantón y sentía como me volvía a presionar delicadamente contra el refrigerador con su cuerpo.

De pronto, él medio sonrió un poco divertido **– Dime ¿acaso nunca que han besado? –** me preguntó como si nada.

Lo mire, ahora su mano ya no tomaba mi mentón. Negué suavemente con mi cabeza, terriblemente avergonzado…en realidad si me habían besado, pero eso fue en una cruel penitencia donde tenía que besarme un chico de mi salón…jamás quise involucrarme con nadie en esos tiempos…

– **n-nunca me han besado…–** _técnicamente nunca por voluntad_

–**Oh…–** susurro el pelinegro **– ¿En serio? –** Preguntó para asegurarse** – Lo encuentro un poco extraño que alguien tan lindo como tu y de tu edad nunca haya sido besado –**

Yo sólo baje mi cabeza un poco avergonzado **– n-nunca y-yo…–** no pude terminar

– **Shuichi...–** me llamó y pronto eleve mi rostro para verlo

Fue en ese momento en que me sorprendió con un beso fugaz. Un suave e inocente roce de labios. No demoro en separarse Hiei de mí

– **Eso es un beso. Comienza a acostumbrarte –** guiño un ojo mientras hablaba **– Ahora, ve a la sala mientras yo cocino ¿si?– **sugirió acariciando mis cabellos.

Yo no podía contestar. Quede petrificado y lentamente me fui de la cocina para irme a sentar en uno de los sillones, mientras por mi mente paraba una y otra vez el dulce momento en que poso sus labios en los míos…¿porque lo hizo? _…me ama… _me conteste a mi mismo en mi mente.

Aun podía sentir la sensación de sus calidos labios acariciando los míos…**– Hiei…– **suspire su nombre cerrando mis ojos mientras me sonrojaba **– yo también me estoy enamorando de ti…mucho…–** susurré lo mas inaudible posible. Era oficial, me había enamorado y la loca idea de que él tuviera una novia había desaparecido…

Pero un así, tenia miedo…al ser tan inexperto…le tenia miedo al amor…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

En aproximadamente una hora, Hiei tenia nuestro almuerzo listo y la mesa lista (o sea, ya tenia los cubiertos, servilletas y todas esas cosas)

Trate de actuar lo mas normal posible. Trataba de olvidar aquel beso, pero me era imposible…Mientras más lo pensaba, mas deseos tenia de que me volviera a besar…

– **Listo...–** salió de la cocina para entrar al comedor donde yo me encontraba. Llevaba dos platos de tallarines con salsa de tomate. **– Espero te gusten –** comento dejando mi plato en la mesa y dejando el suyo también

Yo sonreí y me senté. Era una mesa pequeña para 4 personas. Antes de sentarse Hiei se quito el delantal blanco que se había puesto para no mancharse y me dejo apreciar sus músculos gracias a la sudadera negra que tenia puesta…_Quizás…a él también le dio __calor_...me sonrojé al descubrirme a mí mismo mirándole y pensando aquéllas cosas…

– **Bien…–** se sentó frente a mí y me quedo mirando.

Encendí lo que quería y lleve una pequeña cantidad de tallarines a mi boca. Abrí mis ojos mientras degustaba el alimento

Era realmente muy delicioso para mi paladar…

– **¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Soy yo un buen chef? –** pregunto apoyando su cabeza en su mano

– **Esta delicioso…Eres el mejor –** bromeé. Realmente sabían muy bien. Podía jurar que nunca probé algo tan delicioso! … **– ¿Cómo los hiciste tan exquisitos?–** no me resistí a preguntar.

El sonrío abiertamente **– Secretos de un chef…quizás con el tiempo te enseñe cómo hacer para que queden así de deliciosos...– **dijo probando también de su plato y me miro mientras comía, sonriendo

Era tan sexy. Con cada mirada me seducía…

Me sonrojé al notar que me miraba, bajé mi mirada y seguí comiendo de mi plato.

– **mm….¿Quieres probar mi vino?..–** pregunto de pronto mientras aun comíamos.

No muchas veces tomaba alcohol…pero…creo que ya era tiempo de dejar de ser tan puro **– claro…–** sonreí.

Se puso de pie y tomo la botella oscura. Tomó mi copa y vertió en ella el cristalino liquido _vino blanco…_asegure mientras Hiei me entregaba mi copa

Y se sirvió en la suya **– Me la regalaron en mi trabajo…y la guardaba para una ocasión especial…–** comento **– Nunca imagine que esta seria aquella ocasión…– **susurro ya sentado en su haciendo.

Estiro su brazo **– Quiero hacer un brindis por ti y por mi…–**

Me ruborice pero de igual forma extendí mi brazo hasta que nuestras copas chocaron **– Por nosotros…–** concluí yo, mirándolo a los ojos. Algo nuevo nacía en mí…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**


	5. Resaca y Un nuevo inicio

:•:•:•:•:•:•: :•:•:•:•:•:•:

Hola! n.n jeh..tiempo qe no actulizo…bueh, como veran le cambie el nombre…jejeje me gusto mas éste aunque pleur d'ange tenia un significado..pero creo qe silencio inocente se entiende mas xD

n.n muchas gracias por sus rr, ya los contesto:

**--Himiko--:** jajajaja xD seeeh yo también qerria meter la mano en el pantalón de Hiei n/n…pero kurama no me dejaria xD ..T.T perdon porque haya sido corto, sqe asi me salen pues jejejeje. No! No existe otra mejor pareja qe el hxk nOn! …o.o…ok, falle en continuarlo pronto T.T, pero sera mas largo, tratare de seguir expresandome como lo hago, no matare a ningun prota (lo pensaba hacer…pero me arrepenti asi qe no t preocupes) jajaja…neh, gracias por tus comentarios, me entretengo arto leyendote jejejeje n.n…esqe me haces reir ps. Perdon por la demora Sipi? Spero no te disgustes x,x…cuidate!

**kotsu****:** gracias por tu comentario! n.n si…fue amor a primera vista en el fic jejejejeje me alegra que te haya gustado y espero verte d nuevo por aquí n.n adio!

**-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-****:** linda, muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n…neh, esta pareja no tiene rival jajajaja, me encantan a mi tambien (por algo escribo sobre ellos xD..lol) seeh, Hiei da envidia por lo afortunado qe es por tener a kuramita-san n/n…nfin, disculpa por la demora shi? Sqe me estan dando con todo en el colegio con trabajos, informes, examenes…pero aki estoy de nuevo T-T

**Niix Erii Kitsune:** no importa si es review corto, como dices, es review en fin n.n..Me alegra que te guste el fic y mas la parte del besito…awww nOn…nfin, oh! Y tu fic cuando? T.T…Aun no veo la actualización de Confianza! Xwx ahora se lo que se siente cuando uno espera un capitulo d un fic que le gusta XD

**Aioria-chan:** aaaahhh ahora se que 'Aio-chan' viene de Aioria xD jajajaja..awww porfin subiste 30 T-T estuvo tan bello, pero tu eres mas despiadada con tus lectores y lo dejas en la mejor parte!! Ahora estamos esperando a que subas el siguiente capi nOn!...oh…Saint seya yaoi? Super pagina n/n yo tambien conosco ese foro…oh! Ahora dibujas? Aww tienes qe mandarme algun dia algun dibujo tuyo sipi? Seguro qe lo haces genial jejeje. Oh, si subes uno a tu profile lo vere n.n…xox si estas tan adicta a dibujar ps por lo menos avansa d apokito los fics shi? Pero no los dejes inconclusos :O

Aw que bueno qe te guste mi fic ps, yo queria hacer una historia como esta desde hace tiempo, osea, como dices, tan real y con situaciones que le pueden ocurrir a cuaquiera. xD jajaja sii, esa cajita tenia un doble efecto jajajajaja ..

Jeh igual me doy mi tiempo aunque ahora si me dejaron muerta x.x…Igual en la u se va todo el tiempo libre? :S que brigido…nfin, yo tambien te kiero mucho mucho amiga, n,n cuidate! Suerte en la U.

**A Lawliet**: jeje me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n muchas graica spor tu comentario y ya vez aquí lo ocntinuo jejeje, aunque ahora dmeore mucho, pero n ote preocupes qe lo dejare de actualizarlo n.n…asi qe no te morirás xD jajajajja bueh, de nuevo muchas grax por leer!

**Oh…antes que lean…quería preguntarles algo o.o…ehhh… ¿de verdad encuentran adictivo este fic? sqe lo pregunto porq ya varias me lo han dicho jejee**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Se puso de pie y tomo la botella oscura. Tomó mi copa y vertió en ella el cristalino liquido vino blanco…asegure mientras Hiei me entregaba mi copa_

_Y se sirvió en la suya __**– Me la regalaron en mi trabajo…y la guardaba para una ocasión especial…–**__ comento __**– Nunca imagine que esta seria aquella ocasión…– **__susurro ya sentado en su haciendo._

_Estiro su brazo __**– Quiero hacer un brindis por ti y por mi…–**_

_Me ruborice pero de igual forma extendí mi brazo hasta que nuestras copas chocaron __**– Por nosotros…–**__ concluí yo, mirándolo a los ojos. Algo nuevo nacía en mí…_

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Cinco: Resaca…**

**Un nuevo inicio.**

Desde aquel brindis pasaron 3 horas….

– **aaahhh…–** gemí, sentado en mi asiento. El mundo me daba vueltas y eso era el resultado de haberme tomado dos botellas de vino junto con Hiei…era la primera vez que estaba tan ebrio!

– **Veo dos tú…–** comento Hiei, su voz llena de risa. Tan ebrio como yo

– **H-Hiei…–** susurre. Y lentamente me levante de la mesa, tratando de soportar los mareos que me daban producto del alcohol.

– **¿Donde vas?..–** preguntó Hiei al verme caminar lentamente.

El ambiente era armonizado con la suave melodía de la radio

– **Tengo que ir al Baño…–** balbuce. Y pronto recordé que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba el baño!

– **Yo t-te acompaño…no quiero que te pierdas…–** bromeo Hiei levantándose lentamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo

– **mmm –** gemí cuando él me tomó por la cintura y me encamino por un pasillo.

– **Aquí es mi pequeño baño…–** susurro cuando ya habíamos llegado

– **Gracias…–** susurre y me apoye en la pared para entrar al baño….

No comentare que hice en el baño pero solo diré que necesitaba vaciar mi vejiga…No me importo que la puerta estuviera abierta, ni mucho menos me importo que Hiei estuviera mirándome...De hecho, ni siquiera me había percatado que aun seguía ahí…

Me disponía a salir del pequeño cuartito cuando choque con Hiei **– ¿ya terminaste? –** me pregunto apoyado en el borde de la puerta.

Yo solo me reí y lo abrase en un impulso **– ¡¿porque me mirabas?! –** reclame en bromas avanzando unos pasos para salir del cuarto con Hiei

– **No dijiste que no podía estar ahí...–** susurro rodeándome con sus brazos por mi cintura. Oh Dios, ¡si estaba realmente ebrio! **– Eres tan hermoso…–** me susurro

Yo solo volví a reír. Esta vez a carcajadas **– ¿Sabes una cosa? –** comente mientras avanzaba unos pasos mas hasta chocar con una pared.

Ahora yo acorralaba a Hiei **– Me enamore de alguien…–** susurre aun riéndome.

– **Yo también estoy enamorado –** cometo sonriendo.

– **Él me ama pero yo no se como decirle que si…es mi primera vez –** Fui interrumpido por un hipo que escapo de mi pecho **– Yo lo amo, pero no sé cómo hacer las cosas! –** reí amargamente abrazando mas a Hiei. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, no me importaron. **– Ni si quiera se c-omo besar…–**

– **Yo puedo enseñarte…–** Mi amigo se ofreció

– **Lo harías?..–** pregunté viéndolo a los ojos…

El asistió con su cabeza

– **Te quiero…–** susurre

Entonces él tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me besó. Al principio yo no sabia como contestar, pero cerré mis ojos, me fui relajando y me deje llevar por el placer…Pronto aquel beso se hizo mucho mas intenso y Hiei recorría con su lengua mis labios. Instintivamente abrí mi boca para dejarla entrar…y gemí ahogadamente al sentir el sabor del vino en su boca…era tan excitante en esos momentos…

Mi segundo beso y ebrio…

Nos besamos durante un largo tiempo hasta que él se separo. Sentía mis labios húmedos **– ¿Te gustaría conocer mi cuarto? –** susurro un poco inentendible por consecuencia del alcohol

Yo entre abrí mis ojos y asentí sin preocuparme por lo demás…necesitaba tanto aquello…y no había tenido el valor de hacerlo cuando estaba sobrio…

Él sonrió y me condujo a su cuarto y en la cama me recostó…

– **mmm…–** susurre acomodándome en la suave cama, mientras veía al pelinegro deshacerse de su sudadera.

– **Así estaremos mas cómodos…–** balbuceo antes de posicionarse sobre mi y volver a besarme…

Luego de aquello todo fue caricias, besos, jadeos y gemidos…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, para ser recibido por el rostro de Hiei que me miraba **– Ya despertaste…–**

Estábamos rodeados del olor de nuestros cuerpos y del alcohol…

Iba a decir algo cuando abrí grandemente mis ojos ¡¡_necesito ir al baño!!._

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, sin importar si estaba semi desnudo o si estaba realmente mareado. Unas incontrolables nauseas me sorprendieron…

Hiei sonrió mientras yo salía apuradamente del cuarto **– ¡El baño es la primera puerta en el pasillo! –** escuche que gritaba

Corrí rápidamente y por suerte no demoré en encontrar el baño. Me arrodille frente al inodoro y vomite con asco…odiaba que eso pasara…

Cuando terminé y limpiaba mi boca una voz asomo en la puerta del baño.

– **A mí me ocurrió lo mismo cuando desperté…–** Pasó una mano descuidadamente por sus cabellos. Sólo tenia sus pantalones puestos y de hecho estaban desabrochados y dejaba a la vista una buena porción de su pelvis…Me sonrojé al notar aquello

– **Hiei…–** susurré al pensar con más claridad y comenzar a analizar las cosas: Estaba yo en boxers sin naba mas de ropa…Hiei estaba casi en la misma situación…y dormimos juntos…

– **o-oh…–** susurre en el momento en que vinieron a mi mente todas las escenas del día anterior: Primero almorzamos, después nos emborrachamos, jugueteamos y terminamos en su cama…Pero no hicimos nada más que besarnos y tocarnos hasta la noche cuando por cansancio caí profundamente dormido!...

Mire a Hiei a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme enormemente **– jeh…Creo que ya recordaste lo que hicimos ayer ¿cierto?...–** Preguntó sonriendo. Se mostraba un poco nervioso y ruborizado.

Asentí con mi cabeza. Mis piernas temblaban al pensar en todo lo que hicimos…Yo fui el que le insito a besarme…y ahí empezó todo…

–**No te preocupes, ambos no estábamos en nuestros sanos juicios…El alcohol a veces hace que uno cometa grandes locuras…–** Comentó entrando al baño también.

Mire mi reflejo en el gran espejo que había frente al lavamanos. Podía verme muy sonrojado y de un momento a otro la silueta de Hiei se posicionó a mis espaldas. Podía hacer contacto visual con el gracias a su reflejo en el espejo.

– **Espero no te haya ofendido lo de ayer…–** susurro mirándome por el reflejo en el espejo

– **No es tu culpa…–** murmure un poco agitado por su cercanía…Y mas aun al sentir el rose de su piel desnuda contra la mía…Algo en mis boxers comenzaba a incomodarme.

– **La próxima vez no habrá vino para nosotros –** bromeo un poco mientras tomaba su cepillo dental y dejaba un poco de dentífrico en él

Yo solo asentí suavemente mientras lo veía limpiarse sus dientes…

Me hizo suavemente a un lado para poder enjuagar su boca con agua en el lavamanos luego de haberse cepillado sus dientes.

**Lust….**

En cuestión de segundos sentí cómo me tomaba por la cintura y me volvió a posicionar frente al lavamanos mientras él se acomodaba mejor a mis espaldas…Ahora podía vernos a los dos reflejados en el espejo.

– **¿Has notado lo bien que nos vemos juntos, Shuichi?...–** susurro mirándose en el espejo mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi vientre…aquel calor entre mis piernas incrementó y por dentro pedía que Hiei bajara un poco mas abajo sus caricias.

– **Te amo…–** susurro y comenzó a besar mi nuca y parte de mi cuello. No puede contenerme. Comencé a jadear y a gemir calladamente.

De pronto él comenzó a rozar su entrepierna contra mis nalgas como si me estuviera haciendo el amor. La sola idea de imaginarnos haciéndolo me causaba demasiado placer que no pude soportar

– **¡Hiei! –** grite su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos y me apoyaba en el lavamanos.

Lentamente fue incrementando el ritmo de sus roces con cada vez más intensidad, mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello…

Yo mordía mi labio para distraerme un poco de las nuevas e intensas sensaciones que sentía…

– **Mírate…–** murmuro Hiei a mi oído mientras seguía moviéndose y ahora acariciaba mi cuello con su mano

Abrí mis ojos para verme reflejado en el espejo…Pequeñas gotitas de sudor hacían brillar mi cuerpo, mis mejillas estaban roja y mis ojos vidriosos de placer mientras seguía Hiei a mis espaldas simulando sodomía, masajeándose contra mientras se miraba también en el espejo…No lo podía soportar mas…

–**¡ah Hiei! –** dije su nombre en voz alta y rápidamente me giré, lo abrace por los hombros y lo bese apasionadamente…

El abrió mis piernas e hizo que me sentara en el borde del lavamanos y se posiciono entre mis muslos mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura

Aquello marcaba el inicio de nuestra relación…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Corto verdad? Espero no se desilusionen ya que el capitulo 6 será mas largo! De veras! ahora si! nnU! Disfrute haciendo este capi con toda la declaracion y todo eso jejeje..lo encontre entretenido, no se ustedes, Asi que espero sus comentarios!! Cuidence!! Adieu!!

**xLady.Filthx**** - ****2008**


	6. Acorralado

T.T perdoon por mi demora, pero tengo una excusa ya que estuve un poco enfermita (tengo anemia y además estaba toda congestionada -.-)…pero ya estoy mejor y les traigo el sexto capitulo n.n pero antes de eso les contestare sus comentarios.

**Aio-Chan****:** wiii me alegra que te haya subido el animo jejeje…wii, me lei tus capis te oh my wish, pronto te dejare un rr ¬¬U falta de tiempo…jaja me vi tus dibujos! Aww si que dibujas lindo!! Ya kisiera dibujar como tuu n.n…jiji, gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto! Cuidate linda, te kiero! n.n

**Minako:** wiii, jejee es adictivo jijij…neh te comprendo yo estoy en las mismas que tu ocn la escuela y esas cosas . ..neh, perdón por la demora en subir el capitulo, pero ya vez, aquí lo dejo y está mas largo jejej xD espero leerte pronto! Suerte en los estudios

**--Himiko--**** :** jijijijiji…seeh, estos borrachines jejeje…pero ahora estarás con sus sentidos al 100! ..jeh, neeh, solo en un fic he matado a los personajes..pero en este ya no lo hare jeje t el aseguro

**Kotsu:** perdona por la demora! X.x…pero aki lo subo, espero te guste! Jeje gracias por decir qe está adictivo, espero qe lo siga siendo hasta e final. Nos vemos!

**kurama kun:** mi amiga kurami-kun, espero ver tu fic d HxH. Aunque ahora no he podido orqe estaba media delicada de salud, tú sabes. Gracias por tu comentario..seh, karasu es un malote, x.x sera el malo dl fic asi qe todo se puede esperar de él.

**Ichigo De Chateaubriand****:** wii jejeje me alegra qe te haya gustado el capi. Pero ya vez, ahora este capitulo sera mucho mas largo qe el anterior n.n

**ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-:** jejee…ya veo qe es adictivo, me alegra qe te guste tanto mi fic y espero no haberte decepcionado con mi demora nnU…pero, trataré de actualizar mas seguido sip?.

Neh, a todas/os gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les guste. Bueh…ya no hablo más y les dejo el capi.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Abrí mis ojos para verme reflejado en el espejo…Pequeñas gotitas de sudor hacían brillar mi cuerpo, mis mejillas estaban roja y mis ojos vidriosos de placer mientras seguía Hiei a mis espaldas simulando sodomía, masajeándose contra mi mirándose también en el espejo…No lo podía soportar mas…_

–_**¡Hiei! –**__ dije su nombre en voz alta y rápidamente me giré, lo abrace por los hombros y lo bese apasionadamente…_

_El abrió mis piernas e hizo que me sentara en el borde del lavamanos y se posiciono entre mis muslos mientras rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos mi cintura_

_Aquello marcaba el inicio de nuestra relación…_

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Seis: Acorralado**

– **Gracias por traerme a casa…–** le susurre a mi nuevo novio mientras aun estábamos en su camioneta estacionada frente a la casa de Mary.

El sonrió y se acerco a besarme…Aun era extraño para mi ya que era algo nuevo pero…poco a poco me acostumbraba a sus caricias sin aviso.

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde…Me pase todo el día en su casa. No hicimos nada malo en verdad, solo besos caricias...y algunos roces más íntimos…En pocas palabras, aun no teníamos relaciones sexuales…

Se separo lentamente de mi **– Es un placer…mañana vendré a verte ¿si? –** prometió

Yo asentí levemente con mi cabeza.

Me despedí y me baje del auto. Tenia el presentimiento que tendría que darle una larga explicación a Mary-sama…

Antes de abrir la puerta de la casa, miré a mis espaldas por sobre mi hombro para ver a Hiei aun estacionado, mirándome…en silencio levanto en forma de despedida. Le dedique una última sonrisa y entre a la casa.

– **¿Shuichi? –** Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Mary fue a verme. Se veía bastante preocupada **– No llegaste a dormir ayer y Karasu me dijo que no habías venido en todo el día...–** Se acercó mirándome de pies a cabeza como para asegurarse de que yo estuviera intacto. **– ¿Donde estuviste? –**

Sonreí un poco nervioso **– Es…pues… ¿Recuerdas a Hiei? Me invito a su casa y nos desvelamos viendo películas anoche…–** le mentí, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

Ella me miro fijamente, como si tratara de asegurarse que dijera la verdad **– ¿Hiei? ¿El chico del cementerio? –** pregunto

Yo asentí suavemente

Ella suspiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos** – Bien Shuichi…por lo menos hubieras sido mas considerado y me hubieras llamado para yo saber que tu estabas bien. Karasu también estaba muy preocupado por ti – **susurro la anciana

_Hubiera llamado…Pero estaba un poco muy ebrio como para hacerlo…._Pensé en mi mente.

Al escuchar decir el nombre de Karasu mi piel se enfrió**…– ¿Karasu? ¿preocupado por mi?–** pregunté

Ella asintió **– Está en su cuarto ahora. –** Sonrió suavemente **– Estaba hecho nervios. Cuando llegue del trabajo lo primero que me dijo fue '¿donde esta Kurama?'…Shuichi, él te quiere mucho…–**

_Si...Me quiere tanto como para querer besarme a la fuerza…_refunfuñe en mi mente. Karasu me quería…demasiado

– **¿Mama? …. –** Una voz apareció de la escalera **– Escuche entrar a alguien…–** Karasu se hizo notar.

Mary se giro a ver a su hijo **– Shuichi esta en casa, karasu…Acaba de llegar...– **

– **¿Eh?...–** Se acercó hasta poder verme **– ¡Kurama!–** corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

– **Um…Karasu…–** me queje un poco ya que me abrazaba con fuerza.

Ya que su madre nos miraba yo sólo atiné a sonreír y a corresponder al abraso

– **¡Te extrañe kurama! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –** reía a carcajadas mientras al abrazarme me elevaba un poco del suelo…Era un tipo muy fuerte.

– **Ya, Ya Karasu...Deja al muchacho respirar…–** sonrió un poco incomoda al ver a Karasu mostrándome tanto afecto…

– **hn, madre…–** paro su risa y me soltó por fin.

Mary sonrió calladamente **– bueno, Shuichi ¿Quieres tomar té?...– **me ofreció

Yo negué con la cabeza **– No gracias Mary. Tome té con Hiei…–**

"_Cometí el error de toda mi vida…al hablar de Hiei frente a Karasu…"_

Mary abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por la voz potente de Karasu **– ¿Quien es Hei? –** pronuncio mal su nombre.

– **Hiei –** Le corregí mientras él me miraba peligrosamente como diciendo 'No me interesa como sea el nombre. ¡Quiero saber quien rayos es!'**– Es un amigo que conocí la otra vez…–** iba a continuar pero se me fue imposible

– **Estuviste con él anoche y hoy ¿verdad? –** preguntó afilando la mirada. Aquel sonriente Karasu de hacia unos minutos había muerto

– **K-karasu…–** llamo su madre. Pero Karasu no la escuchaba

El pelinegro que quedo en silencio, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta **– s-si…– **conteste, ruborizándome levemente y bajando la mirada al pensar en él…

– **Perfecto…–** murmuro sarcásticamente entre dientes y se giró para volver a subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Miré a Mary en el momento en que ambos escuchamos un fuerte y brusco portazo proveniente seguro del cuarto de Karasu.

Ella me miro con preocupación **– Es un dolor de cabeza la rebeldía de este niño…–** dijo calladamente

Yo negué con la cabeza **– Es la edad…–** bromeé un poco tratando de subirle el animo mientras le dedicaba una tranquilizadora mirada** – La acompañare a tomar té – **le dije yendo al comedor

– **Gracias, Shuichi…–** ella sonrió suavemente **– A veces me gustaría que Karasu fuera como tú…– **Me confeso con voz un poco quebrajada** – Tu madre de seguro debió estar verdaderamente orgullosa de ti…Aun debe estarlo...**– Concluyo su frase mirándome con sus ojos un poco vidriosos…

Yo no conteste y la acompañe a tomar té como me propuse.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Con Hiei había olvidado el luto de mi madre, y también había dejado de ser un depresivo en potencia…Él hacia que mi vida tuviera un significado.

Me acosté temprano aquel día. Quería descansar de todo…Cada vez que pensaba en Hiei y en sus besos me sonrojaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Hubiera deseado que él hubiera estado allí conmigo_…. ¿Que estaría haciendo ahora? …_me preguntaba curioso, sabiendo en mi interior que jamás tendría una respuesta.

Suspire profundamente y me acomode mejor en mi cama _No es tan cómoda como la de Hiei…_ Fue lo último que pensé antes de dormir profundamente.

Dormí tan profundo que ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado aquella noche.

Fui despertando lentamente al día siguiente…En lo que creía la intimidad de mi cuarto, me destapé aun adormilado, quedando al descubierto casi todo mi cuerpo si no fuera por mis pequeños boxers.

– **Bella durmiente…–** escuche una voz oscura de pronto

El sueño se esfumo en un mili segundo y abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos ¿_Había alguien mas en mi cuarto? Como rayos entro? ¿Quien rayos es_! Me senté de golpe en la cama, me puse a la ofensiva mirando detenidamente cada rincón del cuarto y entonces detecté una oscura figura sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio.

La luz no se filtraba mucho por la ventana ya que estas estaban cubiertas por una cortina gruaza de un rojo oscuro muy cercano al café…Como resultado a esto, no pude distinguir con mucha claridad aquella figura intrusa…

– **¡Quien esta ahí! –** Grite agravando mi voz, tenia los cabellos de punta y mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

Hubo una pauta de silencio y una suave risa masculina….reconocía perfectamente esa voz

La figura se levanto de su asiento, y lentamente fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas de golpe. La luz entro alumbrando cada rincón de cuarto y a aquella figura también.

Cuando mis ojos estuvieron ya adaptados a esa luz mire al intruso **– Q-que?...–** mi aliento se detuvo del susto

Él me miro, sus ojos fríos y violetas me estremecieron **– Buen día…–** con tanta luz su piel lucia mucho mas pálida…

Los nervios me colmaron **– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Como entraste?! ¡Karasu!–** Me levante de la cama, no me importaba como estuviera vestido. Estaba enojado…Karasu había violado mi privacidad y esto se volvía peligroso…

Él rió a carcajadas acercándose a un extremo de mi cama **– Estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. –** Respondió a mi primera pregunta **– Y entré porque conseguí la copia de la llave maestra de la casa…Puedo entrar a cualquier habitación, Kurama. Estas en mi casa...– **su voz expresaba entretención, ¿se divertía al verme así se enojado?

Fruncí más el seño ¿Qué tramaba? **– Llamare a la señora Mary…–** amenacé y me acerque a la puerta.

No pude ver que a mis espaldas Karasu mantenía una gran sonrisa.

Abrí mis ojos hasta mas no poder y deje salir un aliento _Esta cerrada con llave…_Era imposible de abrir, por mas que intentara no podía…Estaba encerrado con él…

– **Es inútil Shuichi…–** sonrió y se acerco a mi **– No creo que se abra sin esto –** de uno de sus bolsillos saco la dorada y fina llave maestra

Suspire derrotado, necesitaba clamarme…**– ¿Que es lo que quieres? –** pregunté luego de recuperar mi normal respiración

– **Quiero muchas cosas…–** fingió no entender mi pregunta **– Hay ciertas cosas que con el tiempo obtendré y…–**

Entendí la indirecta y no deje que continuara **– ¡Responde Karasu! –** grite…volvía a ponerme nervioso…

Él rió divertido **– No es para que te enojes…Esa carita linda tuya se puede atrofiar si sigues tan enojado...–** dejo salir una fuerte carcajada

– **Quiero hablar contigo…–** por fin había respondido la pregunta que le había hecho

Suspire rendido y de mala gana me encaminé a mi cama para sentarme en ésta de brazos cruzados **– Habla…–** lo miré enfadado. Sabia que esto no acabaría si le seguía llevando la contraria a karasu…

Él medio sonrió y se paro enfrente de mi** – Eres una cajita llena de supresas, Shuichi…– **comento mirándome extrañamente. Como la vez que quiso besarme…

No dije ninguna palabra ni tampoco mostré alguna reacción al escucharle decirme aquello…

– **Así que… ¿ya te hiciste un amiguito, Shuichi? –** susurro peligrosamente

_Oh, así que de eso se trataba…_gruñí levemente. Esto me estaba molestando….

– **¿Crees que yo soy tan entupido como para creerme la mentira de que estuviste en la casa de tu amigo viendo películas todo el día?** – Reclamó **– Yo no soy como mi madre Shuichi, yo no me trago todas tus mentiras…–** dijo agravando su voz con enojo.

– **Eso a ti no te interesa. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, además, yo no estaba mintiendo…–** trate de defenderme.

Rió fuertemente mas que las veces anteriores **– Deja de insistir Shuichi, ambos sabemos que mientes…. –** me miro fríamente y se sentó junto a mi en mi cama. Yo inmediatamente me separe de él lo más que podía.

– **Con esa carita de ángel engañarías a cualquiera, Shuichi…–** susurro mirándome **– Todos juran que eres un santo pero en el fondo no es así. Tu noviecito Hiei debe saberlo muy bien ¿no?** – insinuó divertido

– **¡Cállate!–** le grite mostrando mis dientes. Estaba apunto de golpearlo **– ¿Puedes irte ahora? –** trate de ser calmado pero ya no lo soportaba, lo quería fuera de mí cuarto.

– **Huy ¿que harás si te digo que no me iré de aquí…?–** me reto

– **Voy a golpearte, karasu….–**

– **Has estado bastante agresivo últimamente –**

Lleve mis manos a mis oídos con la intención de no escucharlo…pero fue imposible...

–…**De seguro que no eres así con tu Hiei…–**

– **Cállate…– **

– **Seguro que eres tan tierno…–**

– **Karasu…–**

– **¿Que diría tu madre al verte aho….?–**

**:·:¡¡PLAH!!**!**:·:**

_No lo soportaba…_

Resonó una fuerte cachetada en mi cuarto y el ambiente se volvió totalmente silencioso y lo único que era audible era mi agitada respiración.

Le había dado una bofetada, con toda la fuerza que tenia…con tanta fuerza que mi mano ardía…

Él se mantuvo con su rostro volteado unos segundos, sus ojos reflejaban asombro.

– **Shuichi…–** susurro, llevando su mano hasta donde lo había golpeado. Escupió un poco de sangre al piso **– Eres fuerte…– **susurro medio sonriendo ahora acomodándose mejor la mandíbula.

– **Vete…–** respiré fuertemente. Estaba tan alterado que estuve apunto de llorar…

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento me lanzo a la cama y se posiciono sobre mí. Podía ver su maldita expresión malvada, sonreía mientras yo trataba de escapar de su agarre…pero había tomado fuertemente mis muñecas y mis piernas eran inútiles **– ¡Karasu…!–** grite su nombre indicándole con mi tono de voz que me dejara…

– **Todo hubiera sido mas calmo si no me hubieras golpeado…–** susurró cuando apretó fuertemente mis muñecas y gruñí de dolor mientras sentía que ya no llegaba mucha sangre a mis manos producto de su fuerte agarre…

– **K-karasu s-suéltame…–** pedí en un susurro dándome por vencido…**– suéltame…– **de mis ojos comenzaron a fluir salinas lagrimas.

– **Lo haré –** al escucharlo sentí que todo había terminado y creí que por fin me soltaría** – Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio…– **susurro muy cerca de mi rostro.

Entonces llore mas amargamente… _¿ahora que rayos quería?..._

– **Quiero besarte…–** Él quería hace mucho tiempo aquello…

No podía oponerme. Quería que me soltara de una vez…Acercó su rostro al mío y cuando estuvo a milímetros de mis labios susurro **– Ni pienses morderme porque te irá mucho peor, pequeño Shuichi…–** sonrió **– Recuerda que estas solo. Que mi madre no esta aquí para detenerme, y tampoco tu noviecito para protegerte…Podría hacer de las mías ahora que estamos solos, pero no lo haré…–** fue la ultima frase que dijo antes de besarme.

Era asqueroso, repulsivo e indeseable aquel beso. Sollozaba mientras pasaba su gruesa lengua por mi boca…solo quería que acabara…era muy repugnante…

Aquellos momentos parecieron eternos, como horas interminables…pero por fin acabo, me fue soltando lentamente a medida que separaba sus repulsivos labios de los míos…había cumplido lo que había dicho y me estaba dejando libre…

Se sentó en mi cama y sonrió triunfante **– Eres realmente delicioso…–** susurro relamiéndose sus labios

Yo solo hice una mueca asqueada, sentándome también en mi cama, pero abrazaba mis rodillas tratando de olvidarme de la indeseable sensación…

Pasaron unos mudos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada **– Bien…–** dijo de pronto Karasu** – Te mereces una recompensa…– **se levanto y se encamino a la puerta y la abrió con la llave. **– No le digas a nadie de esto –** susurro oscuramente en la entrada de mi cuarto… _¿que? ¿Ahora me amenazaría?_**– Me harás caso si no quieres que te mande a ti y a tu noviecito al infierno. – **me amenazo y salio del cuarto dejándome la puerta entre abierta.

No soporte más y tome una de mis almohadas y escondí mi rostro en ella, ahogando mi llanto… _¿Porqué me pasaban estas cosas? ¿Porque cuando me sucedía algo bueno era arruinado por los demás?..._

Susurraba el nombre de mi madre en la almohada, susurraba y pedía que viniera y estuviera a mi lado…Nada de esto estaría pasando….

– **T-te odio karasu…. –** manifesté, golpeando mi almohada con mi puño. Mi respiración era interrumpiendo de vez en cuando mi respiración por los espasmos de mi pecho…quería irme de esa casa. No quería quedarme solo con Karasu, nunca mas…

Cuando mi llanto cesó, y mis cristalinas lagrimas cesaron de fluir me levante un poco tambaleante de mi cama…Necesitaba un baño y urgentemente enjuagarme mi boca…

Cerré la puerta de mi baño con seguro. Precavido por si Karasu volvía y ahora me acosaba en el baño.

Tal como me lo propuse me bañe y de paso enjuague unas mil veces mi boca. Su sabor aun estaba impregnado en ella

Salí del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo y otra más pequeña mi cabello. Mis espasmos aun no cesaban y volvían a ratos interrumpiendo mi respiración…

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y me peiné sin preocuparme siquiera de secar mí cabello. Solo quería salir de ahí…

Baje silenciosamente las escaleras, asegurándome de que las maderas no producirán ni el más mínimo sonido. Supuse que Karasu estaba en la sala ya que escuchaba sus pasos…Entonces la llegar al primer piso, fui calladamente a la salida lo mas rápido que pude y suspire profundamente al estar ya fuera…Karasu no se había dado ni cuenta….

Ahora estaba afuera y lo primero que pensé fue irme donde Hiei, y así lo hice…

Fui caminando, ya conocía como ir hasta allá…El problema era la distancia, quedaba lejos de la casa de Mary…y eso significaba caminar bastante…pero llegaría de todas formas, necesitaba estar lejos de ahí…

No sé cuanto habría caminado, pero por fin me encontraba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Toque suavemente la puerta

La puerta no demoro en abrirse mostrando al dueño del Dpto. **– Shuichi…– **mostró gran sorpresa…Seguro no esperaba mi visita

Yo solo sonreí tratando de olvidarme de karasu…

– **Justo pensaba ir a tu casa…pero creí que aun estarías durmiendo…–** me comento dejándome pasar al Dpto.

Yo negué suavemente y las palabras no salían de mi boca_… ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hiei hubiera ido a la casa justo cuando karasu me acosaba?..._pese, y entonces se me fue imposible evitar que mis ojos se aguaran

– **¿Que te sucede shuichi?...–** Hiei me susurro tomándome por mi brazos

Yo levante mis vista hasta mirarlo… quería contarle lo de karasu, quería que me protegiera pero… _"Me harás caso si no quieres que te mande a ti y a tu noviecito al infierno"_…aquellas palabras de karasu iban en serio. Estaba obsesionado conmigo…y sabia que podía cumplir aquella amenaza…

Trate de decir algo pero no pude resistir a tanto** – Abrázame…– **le pedí mientras mis amargas lagrimas comenzaron a caer

Él solo mostró una cara un poco confundida pero no dudo dos veces en abrazarme fuertemente

Me refugie en sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Me sentía calido ahora, sentía que había alguien que siempre estaría ahí para mi **– Hiei…–** gimoteé abrazándolo mas fuerte.

– **Shhh…–** me hizo callar mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me acercaba mas a su cuerpo **– Date el tiempo para calmarte –** hablaba en un susurro con su voz tranquilizadora **– ya abra tiempo para que me digas que te sucede…–**

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna._ No…no podía decirle…lo involucraría a él también…no podía…_

Llore durante minutos. Hiei me había llevado a sentarme en el sofá de la sala y ahí volvió a abrazarme. Se mantuvo paciente hasta que me calmara…

– **H-Hiei…–** suspire su nombre separándome una vez que me tranquilice, mis manos estaban sujetadas a su pecho como si temiera que me dejara…Lo mire a los ojos

Cambio rápidamente su rostro preocupado a uno mas risueño y tranquilizador **– ¿ya estas mejor? –**

Sonreí tiernamente, de forma sincera esta vez y asentí **– Gracias…–**

– **No me agradezcas –** Susurro acercando un poco su rostro y acomodándose en el sofá **– recuerda que siempre que estés triste, aquí tendrás a un Hiei que siempre pensara en ti – **sonrió agregándole un poco de toque cómico a aquella frase…Pero sabia que lo decía sinceramente

Sonreí mas abiertamente **– Te amo Hiei –** dije antes de besarlo suavemente. Esa era la primera vez que yo iniciaba un beso! …

– **¿Y eso?...–** preguntó un poco sonrojado Hiei una vez que nos separamos **– Es raro que seas tu el que inicie un beso, Shuichi…aprendes rápido –** Sonrió tocando con uno de sus dedos la punta de mi nariz

Lo mire muy sonrojado pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba quitar el asqueroso sabor de karasu que aun permanecía en mi boca…La única manera de borrar aquella repugnante sensación era buscar consuelo en los dulces labios de mi novio **– Q-quería hacerlo…–** susurre bajando la mirada.

Escuche una pequeña carcajada – **Te amo tambien, Shuichi –** sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a mi hasta pasar su brazo por mi espalda – **Bueno ¿ahora me contaras qué te sucede?–**

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Sin palabras…hice a karasu muy malote ¬¬…pero bueh...asi va la historia. Como sea, muchas gracias por leer. Y espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios! Hasta la próxima

**Lady.Filth **


	7. Nuevas sensaciones, Nuevas experiencias

:•:•:•:•:•:•: :•:•:•:•:•:•:

**Androgen**: sep, soy la misma xXxMisaoxXx ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Tanto tiempo sin verte jeje. Vale, muchas gracias por tu comentario. espero verte pronto!

**Minako:** aja….de todas formas tarde o tempano Karasu terminara haciendo 'eso' a kurama u.u ..(x.x ….tambien a mi por alguna extraña razon me gusta acerlo sufrir, pero me gusta que este Hiei para consolarlo jeh). Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho qe te guste este fic n.n

**--Himiko--:**nnU jeje…karasu e smalvado xD …seeep, aun estoy un poco malita -.-…pero no es muy grave ni nada, asi qe estoy bien n.n …neh, muchas gracias y espero qe te guste este capitulo tambien.

**-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-****: **jejeje, seeh, karasu estuvo a punto de hacerle algo malo a kuramita, pero hey! Tienes razon, ahí esta Hiei para protegerlo n.n…jaja, bueh, perdon por la demora en subir el capitulo, de todas formas espero te guste el capitulo! Nos leemos amiga!

**KURAMA KUN: **jejejeje, seguro qe disfrutaste la parte donde karasu era malvado con kurama, bueno mi amiga, espero qe estes bien, y gracias, espero estar mejor. Nos vemos!

**Kotsu**: xPyo tambien odio a karasu, y caía perfectamente en el papel del malo en mi fic. neh, muchas gracias por los comentarios n.n…y espero qe te guste este capitulo sip? Nos vemos!

Bueh, a todos espero qe les guste el capitulo n.n

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Lo mire muy sonrojado pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba quitar el asqueroso sabor de karasu que aun permanecía en mi boca…La única manera de borrar aquella repugnante sensación era buscar consuelo en los dulces labios de mi novio __**– Q-quería hacerlo…–**__ susurre bajando la mirada._

_Escuche una pequeña carcajada – __**Te amo, Shuichi –**__ sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a mi hasta pasar su brazo por mi espalda – __**Bueno ¿ahora me contaras qué te sucede?–**_

**:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Siente: Nuevas sensaciones – Nuevas experiencias.**

Lo mire un poco triste **– N-nada, Hiei…–**

– **¿Ahora lloras por nada?–** frunció su seño **– Nunca me han gustado los mentirosos, Shuichi…–**

Suspire mientras en mi cabeza formaba alguna mentira lo suficientemente convincente **– Han habido muchas peleas en mi casa…–** Si, eso sonaba bien. En mi interior suplicaba porque Hiei se creyera la mentira **– Eso me afecta mucho…–**

Él me miro directamente a mis ojos unos instantes…Tan pensativo. Y entonces suspiró serrando sus ojos **– Shuichi…– **susurro mi nombre mientras en sus labios se formaba una nueva sonrisa **– Ven aquí –** Me tomo por mis hombros y me beso sutilmente.

– **Si esas cosas te ponen así de mal…podrías quedarte aquí unos días hasta que las cosas se arreglen por allá…–** Me invito luego que terminara el beso. Su mirada se mantenía sincera y reluciente.

Yo lo miraba y no sabia que decir…Pero tampoco era una mala idea…de todas formas…ahora sólo quería estar lo mas lejos posible de Karasu **– Gracias –** Acepte su invitación sin pensarlo tantas veces y sonreí sinceramente. Si, era eso mejor…luego ya habría tiempo para llamar a Mary para decirle que me quedaría en la casa de Hiei por algunos días…

– **¡Bueno! Te quedaras por todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Shuichi…–** dijo anímicamente levantándose del sofá y mirándome** – Ahora tendré que hacer platos para dos más seguido, y ser un poco mas ordenado en mi Dpto. **– bromeo un poco

Me levanté del sofá también. Imaginaba que seria una vida en pareja, que ambos compartimos el mismo Dpto., la misma mesa, el mismo baño, la misma cama**…– Uh…–** no pude evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de mis labios al pensar aquello _¡dormiría con Hiei todos los días! ¡En su cama!_ Me sonrojé notoriamente

– **¿Te sucede algo, Shuichi? Te vez un poco nervioso…–** Hiei me miro de cerca

– **No, no es nada por favor no te preocupes…–** dije mucho mas nervioso aun.

– **Me preocupo porque eres mi novio. Vamos, dime –** su voz se agravo como exigiendo una respuesta.

– **Es que…es que no tengo ropa para cambiarme estos días…–** susurre bajito tratando de excusarme por el sonrojo. Era cierto de todas formas que no tenia nada mas de ropa que la que tenia puesta…y no quería ir a la casa de Mary a buscar mas…

– **Hn, ese es un problema…–** llevo una mano a su mentón mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza **– Pero tiene fácil solución… ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la tarde salimos de compras? –** Sonrió coquetamente **– Yo elegiré la ropa que te comprare…–** termino

Abrí mis ojos y me sonrojé una vez mas **– H-Hiei, no, no tienes que hacer eso por mí…–** dije un poco apenado

– **Si, si tengo qué...–** me reclamo mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura **– Un chico como yo tiene que complacer siempre a su novio – **medio sonrió cuando me vio sonrojarme hasta más no poder **– Lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro –** se río suavemente pero se detuvo al analizar lo que había dicho

– **¿En qué pensabas cuando te dije que debía complacerte, Shuichi? ¡Oh! ¡Pequeño pervertido!–** volvió a reír pero ahora mucho mas anímicamente…

Yo había mal interpretado mal aquella frase, y Hiei se había dado cuenta… ¡No podía estar mas avergonzado! **– Umm…– **no tuve palabras para excusarme de mis malos pensamientos y lo único que pude hacer fue gruñir y bajar mi mirada avergonzado.

Él noto aquello fácilmente **– No te preocupes – **bajo su rostro hasta el mío **– No es malo tener malos pensamientos de vez en cuando …–** comento divertido mientras yo levantaba lentamente mi rostro para mirarlo** –Pequeño pervertido Shuichi…–** se inclino mas a mí y yo pensaba que me besaría pero acercó sus labios únicamente para morder suavemente mi labio inferior.

Deje escapar un jadeo al sentirlo mientras me mordía…Él sonrió, soltó mi labio y me miro **– Creo que nos divertiremos mucho estos días. Te haré feliz Shuichi, como pueda…–** prometió y ahora si me beso de la dulce manera que él lo hace.

Él ya me había hecho feliz desde el primer día que lo conocí. Ahora me sentía seguro, sabia que estaría lejos de karasu y de sus intimidaciones.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

– **¿Estas listo? –** me pregunto entrando a su cuarto donde yo me arreglaba para salir con él a comprarme ropa como me había propuesto en la mañana.

– **Si…–** sonreí mientras peinaba mis cabellos sentado en su cama.

El cerró rápidamente la puerta y antes que yo me levantara de la cama se acercó y me recostó en ella mientras me llenaba de besos en mi rostro.

– **Hie…–** no pude acabar de decir su nombre ya que me calló con un dulce beso en mi boca.

– **Te vez muy apetitoso en mi cama, Shuichi…–** susurro una vez que se había separado de mí boca. Ahora estaba posicionado arriba de mi **– No me** **resistí…–** dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

Yo me sonrojé bastante ante aquel comentario _¡¿En que pensaba?!_ Solo atine a mirarlo fijamente

Él dejo escapar una carcajada **– No pienses mal. No haré nada que no quieras…–** me confesó **– o que no disfrutes…–** su tono cómico paso a ser uno mas suave y profundo mientras yo me percataba que su cadera se encontraba posicionada justamente en mi entrepierna…El lujurioso calor invadió mi cuerpo y sus palabras tomaron un nuevo propósito: Excitarme.

– **H-Hiei…. –** susurre bajito al sentirme tan calido en aquella posición.

– **¿Si, Shuichi? –** Pregunto presionando más su cadera contra la mía. En un dulce rose.

Dejé escapar un suspiro **– ¿Que haces…?–** pregunte entre cerrando mis ojos ante la placentera presión de Hiei.

– **No lo se; Estoy en mi cama, con un hermoso pelirrojo bajo mis brazos que suspira de placer...–** Jugaba conmigo. **– ¿Qué crees que hago, Shuichi? –** Fingió inocencia. En sus labios se formo una traviesa sonrisa y en sus ojos brillo la emoción.

Gruñí cerrando mis ojos y atrayendo al ojirojos más cerca para poder besarlo mientras éste con una mano comenzaba a explorar mi pecho bajo mi camisa.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado de acuerdo a la intensidad de las caricias de Hiei. Su mano paseaba en mi piel y jugaba son mis pezones mientras rozaba su entrepierna con la mía. Ambas comenzaban a despertar en aquella situación.

– **Oh Hiei! –** me vi obligado a romper el delicioso beso y dejar escapar un fuerte gemido de sorpresa al sentir como Hiei peñiscaba uno de mis pezones.

Arqueé mi espalda…_ ¿porque se sentía tan bien…?_

El pelinegro sonrió con sus ojos cerrados y bajo a besar mi cuello con sus húmedos labios **– ¿Te gusta, Shuichi? –** preguntó coquetamente.

Yo entre abrí mis ojos y me acomode mejor en la cama. Él había detenido sus besos y ahora me miraba.

Asentí suavemente con mi respiración un poco agitada...Aquello me había gustado mucho. Aquella presión entre nuestras entrepiernas lo hacia más irresistible…Pero había un problema: ahora ambos estábamos erectos **– H-Hiei…–** susurre bajito al notar aquella pequeña dureza en mis pantalones ¿Qué hacíamos ahora?

– **Lo sé…–** pareció leer mis pensamientos **– Creo que ambos necesitamos liberación ¿verdad? –** me miro. En sus ojos pude ver reflejada una de sus ideas **– No haré nada malo, Shuichi…–** Una de sus manos bajo a mis pantalones y acaricio mi miembro sobre la tela. De arriba hacia abajo suavemente... _¿porqué era tan lujurioso?_ **– Podríamos solucionar 'aquello'…–** susurro calidamente cerca de mis labios mientras aun seguía masajeándome.

Gemí suavemente, no podía frenarme… necesitaba 'eso'… **– Por favor Hiei…–** balbuceé sintiendo gran necesidad por que me besara _¿Cómo llegué a esta situación si todo empezó conque yo me escape de la casa de Mary para no estar con, karasu? ¡Y ahora estaba con Hiei sobre mí!…_.pensaba en mi interior.

Él sonrió suavemente **– No haré nada que tu no quieras –** me prometió y me beso. Rápidamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca mientras la mía trataba lo mas posible de seguir los experimentados movimientos de la suya.

Se separó de mi y rápidamente bajo a mis pantalones, los desabrocho lentamente mientras me miraba y yo a él.

Grité fuertemente de sorpresa al sentir cómo su húmeda boca rodeaba mi miembro de pronto **– ¡Hiei!–** grité su nombre manteniendo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y mis manos en sus cabellos.

Él se separó un momento para mirarme **– Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. Mi Dpto. fue hecho para no filtrar sonidos hacia el exterior –** me miro picadamente antes de seguir con lo que hacia.

Aquella nueva sensación me descontrolaba y Hiei sabia muy bien cómo hacerlo. El antiguo y puro Shuichi jamás había sentido aquella sensación, nunca había sentido tanto placer…Con esto, era oficial que el antiguo Shuichi de hace unos meces había muerto…

Arqueé mi espalda lo más que pude al sentir mi primera liberación en su boca. Había sido perfecto…

– **Eres un buen chico…–** me susurro Hiei luego de haber recibido toda mi semilla en su boca **– un buen chico…–** volvió a susurrar lujuriosamente mientras se relamía sus labios.

No quise responder. Ahora trataba de reponerme de mi orgasmo…aun estaba extasiado y intentaba recuperar mi normal respiración.

– **Nunca te habían practicado sexo oral ¿cierto, Shuichi? –** mas que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación. Hiei ahora volvía a posicionarse sobre mi y me miraba divertido

Negué suavemente **– Oh… ¿eso quiere decir que eres tan dulce y puro como un angelito? –** susurro y yo me sonrojé aun más _¿tenia que usar esas palabras? Era muy excitante…._Pensaba en mi interior. ¡Si era verdad! Usaba ciertas palabras seguro con la intención de excitarme…y lo lograba muy fácilmente…

No conteste a aquella pregunta, era muy vergonzoso…y a decir verdad…yo ya no quería ser tan puro e inocente, deseaba cambiar y conocer el nuevo mundo que se manifestaba a mí alrededor, lejos del regazo de mí madre.

– **Entonces iré con mas cuidado…–** dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos **– ¿Sabes? Es divertido cuando en una relación uno tiene más experiencia que el otro…eso hace las cosas más interesantes –** susurro para luego pasar su lengua a lo largo de mi cuello. Se me fue imposible no jadear

– **Seré el mejor tutor que hayas tenido…–** prometió poniendo sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza en la cama, podía ver de cerca los músculos de sus brazos, ya que vestía con una polera sin mangas.

Yo solo lo miré, y sonreí suavemente…esperaba que este tiempo que viviría con él fuera lo más lento posible…Estaba pensando en quedarme a vivir aquí, pero no quería aprovecharme ni tampoco quería mal agradecer a Mary por haberme acogido en su casa…pero era Karasu mi problema y quizás si yo seguía en esa casa, las cosas se volverían cada vez peores…

– **Bueno…–** dijo levantándose de la cama **– Ya hay que irnos, creo que pasamos un buen tiempo jugando, Shuichi –** bromeo encaminándose al baño

Sonreí pero pronto recordé que él no había tenido una liberación **– ¿Hiei?–** lo llame aun en la cama pero ahora estaba sentado.

– **¿Si?..–** lo escuche responder. Entonces me levante para ir también al baño.

La puerta estaba abierta así que solo asome para ver a mi novio arreglarse el cabello en el espejo…**– ¿Shuichi? – **Se giro a verme **– ¿Que sucede?–** pregunto inocente.

Yo lo mire y negué suavemente con la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo preguntar si el aun se sentía 'duro'…**– Hiei? – **lo llame luego de unos segundos mientras el se arreglaba en el espejo.

– **Que sucede –** llamo sin mirarme

– **¿A-aun estas…?–** no pude continuar era muy vergonzoso preguntar!

Asintió con la cabeza quizás al haberme entendido **– Aun lo estoy…pero no te preocupes, no te pediré nada…Ya se desvanecerá por la falta de estimulación…– **me dedico una mirada comprensiva y luego volvió a miarse al espejo.

Me decidí y entré al baño también. Me sentía tan nervioso pero...Quería hacerlo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi.

– **Oh Shuichi ¿quieres usar el baño? –** preguntó inocente…pero él sabia que esa no era mi intención.

Negué suavemente con mi cabeza mientras me acercaba a él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca tome con una de mis mano su mejilla para acercarlo a mi rostro y la otra mas intrusa, se escabullo por sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Gruño roncamente en nuestro beso al sentir mi mano rodear su miembro el cual estaba bastante duro…**– ¿Que crees que haces…?– **susurro con su voz ronca y me miro con sus ojos entre cerrados.

– **Siempre me ha gustado devolver favores, Hiei…–** Guiñe un ojo, como él siempre me lo hacia a mi. Ahora jugaba el mismo juego.

– **Shuichi pervertido –** Me acercó para besarme pero me resistí y rápidamente me puse rodillas para desabrochar sus pantalones…No sabia muy bien lo que haría, pero imitaría lo que me había hecho Hiei minutos antes.

Liberé su miembro de su apretada ropa interior y de sus pantalones y no pude evitar dejar escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver lo bien dotado que estaba Hiei **– e-es grande…–** mi mejillas en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a hervir.

– **Gracias –** se inclinó un poco y con su mano en mi mentón elevo mi rostro para que le mirara **– Quizás lo sea –** sonrió –** Nadie se ha quejado jamás de mi **_**amiguin**_** – **bromeó un poco, como queriendo que me relajara.

Yo sonreí aun sonrojado… no podía creía todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos!. Puse toda mi atención en su miembro nuevamente y comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo en su miembro mientras comenzaba a deleitarme con lo jadeos de mi amante.

Pasaba mi lengua y besaba toda la piel, lo mas parecido posible a las caricias que me había dado Hiei…esperaba que le gustaran tanto como a mí me gustaron.

Lo introduje a mi boca lo más que pude ya que el tamaño era mucho para mi boca. Escuche como Hiei gruño fuertemente y se apoyo en la pared **– Muévete, Shuichi…–** balbuceo con su voz llena de emoción.

Entonces obedecí y comencé a mover mi cabeza para introducir y sacar su miembro. Mi lengua jugueteaba con todo lo que entraba a mi boca…jamás había sentido el sabor de ésa piel…

Lo saque de mí boca y lo tomé con mi mano y comencé a bombearlo rápidamente gracias a mi saliva que servia como lubricante.

Él entre grito de sorpresa. Levante mi vista para verlo muy sonrojado, como nunca lo había visto

– **Shuichi…–** susurro una vez más con sorpresa cuando lo volví a introducir en mi boca. Pronto él movía su cadera en mi boca, siempre cuidadoso de no lastimarme…

Demoró unos minutos en llegar y derramo una gran cantidad de su hombría en mi boca. Recibí todo aquel tibio liquido y lo trague, tratando de que no escapara por la comisura de mis labios…su sabor era delicioso

Cuando ya había terminado, se separo de mí y se sentó en la capa de retrete, aun agitado y con sus ojos errados.

– **¿Hiei?..–** lo llame aun arrodillado luego de unos minutos en que él aun no habría sus ojos…Pensaba que hasta quizás se había quedado dormido

Él esbozo una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes **– Para ser tu primera vez...– **suspiro mientras abría lentamente sus ojos de sangre **– Lo hiciste perfecto –** me sonrió mas abiertamente.

Me sonrojé y sonreí nerviosamente **– Gracias…–** no sabia que decir…

El se acomodó su miembro de nuevo en su ropa interior y abrocho su Jean **– Fue excelente, Shuichi –** susurro e hizo que me pusiera de pie

Lo mire sonriente antes que me tomara por la cintura y me besara suavemente. Sus abrazos eran tan calidos y dulces…transmitía lo mucho que me amaba en cada beso…

– **Bien, ahora si vámonos –** dijo viendo el reloj en la pared del pasillo, fuera del baño **– 7:14 pm. Estuvimos una hora jugueteando, Shuichi –** acaricio mi mentón **– Quizás cuando lleguemos estén todas las tiendas cerradas –** sonrió y me abrazo por la espalda para salir del cuarto de baño.

Yo sólo sonreí, era lo único que podía hacer…estaba muy feliz de estar con él. Feliz de haberlo conocido….

– **Hiei…–** dije antes de que saliéramos de su Dpto.

– **¿Si? –** me miro interrogante

Lo bajé hasta mi altura poniendo mis manos en su nuca y lo bese tiernamente, respondiéndome él de la misma forma **– Te amo…–** suspire una vez que nos separamos

– **Siempre lo supe…–** Hiei me miro suavemente y ahora abrió la puerta **– Y yo te amo mas – **me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos del dpto.

Pensando yo en todas las cosas que haríamos juntos…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

n.n jeh..fin del capitulo 7, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Les aviso qe pronto o cuando pueda subire las ultimas partes de Leaves Eyes, y actualizare los demas fics qe me faltan sip? Nos vemos!

**Lady.Filth 2008**


	8. Calor entre cuerpos I

Jeh, por fin me doy el tiempo de actualizar. Si leen esto les agradezco mucho la paciencia de esperarme -o-…y pues, aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 que se viene un poco mas adulto jaja…espero les guste de todas formas. Pero antes de dejarlas con el capitulo contesto reviews!

**--Himiko--:** n.n wii, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, mi amiga..y espero no haberte aburrido con tanto tiempo sin actualizar n.nU…y claro, espero te encuentres bien y le guste este capi! Adiu!

**kurama kun**: jajaja…aww n.n …bueno gracias y claro, Karasu formara parte esencial de esta historia como el villano…uff pero por mientras Hiei y kurama vivirán felices momentos juntos. Saludos!

**-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-****:** Gracias por pasar n.n jaja….aww. si, habrán mas capítulos como el anterior n.n…nfin, aww espero estés bien y yo también tratare de pasar por aquí mas seguido O.o ..ya tenia mis fics abandonados…uff.

**shika-lazy-chan****:** jijijiji n.n me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic :D y pues, espero te agrade también este capitulo n.n..mis saludos!

**Coy-chan****:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, Coy :) neh, espero siguas la historia aun, a pesar que demoré un montón en actualizar. Le dejo saludos!

**Oscurita XuXu**: jajajaj n.n linda, gracias por tus comentarios y sep u.u nos volvimos un par de flojonazas wajaja…aww espero saber de ti! Como has estado? :O…a mi me ha matado la escuela u.u…pero ahí actualice a Velmont (xD) en fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos! Cuídate!

Gracias a todo por sus RR n.n…y bueh, dejo de parlotear y a leer

**:·:·:·:·:·:·: :·:·:·:·:·:·:**

– _**Hiei…–**__ dije antes de que saliéramos de su Dpto._

– _**¿Si? –**__ me miro interrogante_

_Lo bajé hasta mi altura poniendo mis manos en su nuca y lo bese tiernamente, respondiéndome él de la misma forma __**– Te amo…–**__ suspire una vez que nos separamos_

– _**Siempre lo supe…–**__ Hiei me miro suavemente y ahora abrió la puerta __**– Y yo te amo mas – **__me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos del dpto._

_Pensando yo en todas las cosas que haríamos juntos…_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Inocent Silence:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**Capitulo Ocho: Calor entre cuerpos 1**

– **Bien, ¿donde quieres entrar primero? –** Pregunto Hiei caminando a mi lado en la acera.

Ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad. Se acercaba la noche y todas las tiendas estaban abiertas. No sabia donde entrar...Todo era demasiado llamativo

– **Ahí…–** apunte a una pequeña tienda donde al parecer vendían sólo ropa para hombre.

– **Bien –** rozó su brazo con el mío por lo cercano que caminábamos…Era una lastima que no podíamos estar de la mano ni besarnos en publico. La discriminación era mucha y era mejor evitar problemas.

Yo entré primero y Hiei después, poniendo discretamente una mano en mi espalda…

Era una tienda únicamente para hombres y había ropa muy bella. Todas las que me gustaron les vi el precio asegurándome que no fueran tan caras para no hacer gastar tanto dinero a Hiei

Bien, elegí unas cuantas…y ahora debía ir a los probadores….

– **Éste esta desocupado –** Hiei abrió un pequeño cuartito con un espejo y entré con las ropas para probármelas mientras el pelinegro esperaba afuera.

Lo primero que hice fue verme en el espejo y arreglarme un poco…me estaba volviendo muy vanidoso…

Me probé primero la ropa que más me gusto: una polera rosa pálida con una rosa grande estampada en el lado del corazón y unos jeans ajustados. La polera me quedo un poquito pequeña y se veía parte de mi vientre…así me gustaba.

– **¿Como esta? –** Salí del probador para modelarle la ropa a mi novio.

Él se encontraba distraído pero en cuanto escucho mi voz se volvió rápidamente a verme **– Te queda perfecto…–** susurró calladamente para que nadie más que yo escuchara y me sonrió suavemente

– **¿Me ayudarías a quitármela? –** Lo incite. Sabia que en una tienda para solo hombres, uno podía entrar para ayudarle al otro con las ropas.

– **Claro…–** miro fugazmente a los lados y entro junto conmigo

– **mmh…–** antes que pudiera decir algo, fui acorralado contra una pared del probador y besado apasionadamente por Hiei.

– **Así que eres amante de la ropa ajustada ¿verdad? –** Susurro lujuriosamente cuando se separo de mí y paso sus manos sobando mi pecho **– Te asienta muy bien –**

– **H-Hiei…–** reclame un poco ya que si seguíamos así pronto no podríamos detenernos.

– **Tu quisiste esto, ahora asume las consecuencias, Shuichi…–** susurro malvada y traviesamente mientras subía la rosa polera hasta desnudar mi pecho. Y se dedico a besar y morder mis pezones.

Hacia lo imposible para no emitir ningún sonido. Una vez más me estaba dejando llevar por las placenteras acciones de Hiei…pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hacer esas cosas…

– **Detente, Hiei...–** lo separe lentamente de mi mientras recibía una mirada de confusión de sus rojos ojos

– **¿Porque?–** preguntó

– **Es un lugar publico Hiei-chan –** sonreí tratando de convéncelo

– **p-pero…** –

– **Hiei, por favor…–**

– **Ok. Me debes una –** gruñó

– **Te recompensare cuando lleguemos a tu departamento –** susurre en su oído para luego lamer su lóbulo.

Pude sentir como se estremeció.

– **Mas te vale –** susurro, fingiendo seriedad **– Me has dejado con ganas…–** cambio su serio semblante por un tierno puchero…oh, si era tan tierno a veces

Lo bese suavemente **– Lo haré –** susurre también** – ahora, ayúdame a sacarme estas ropas por favor –** pedí.

Sonrió **– claro. –**

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Nos fijamos que todas las tiendas que entráramos fueran únicamente para varones. Así Hiei odia entrar al vestidor junto conmigo…para 'ayudarme' a quitarme algunas ropas que me quedaban muy ajustadas o pequeñas como para sacármelas yo mismo.

En pocas palabras…estuvimos besándonos y roncándonos en casi todos los vestidores de las tiendas…Era un alivio que no hubieran cámaras de seguridad en los vestidores.

– **Bien...–** comente luego de unas horas. Ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento donde Hiei había dejado su camioneta **– Gracias por comprarme todo esto, no debiste** – en mis manos cargaba 3 bolsas con mis nuevas ropas.

– **Si, si debí. –** Dijo concentrado abriendo la puerta del conductor de la camioneta **– además, me divertí eligiéndote la ropa interior –** susurro en cuanto abrió la puerta. Me miró y me guiño un ojo **– me muero de ganas por vértelas puestas en casa –** sonrió traviesamente.

– **Eres un pervertido…–** susurre sonrojado.

– **Lo se –** rió calladamente sacando los seguros de las demás puertas **– Entra, Shuichi –** se subió a su camioneta.

Asentí suavemente con mi cabeza y me senté en el asiento del copiloto dejando las bolsas en los asientos traseros.

Entonces manejo a su dpto. 

El viaje se hizo tremendamente corto por la amena conversación que habíamos tenido sobre varias cosas. Realmente era muy placentero charlar con él…sabia tantas cosas

– **Que cansancio –** susurro Hiei una vez que ya estábamos en casa** – Caminamos bastante – **se sentó en el sofá.

– **ya son las 22:47 pm. –** dije en voz alta viendo el reloj en la pared. Las horas se pasan volando cuando uno se entretiene.

– **Shuichi – **

– **¿m? –** Yo me encontraba parado cerca del sofá donde él se encontraba sentado.

– **Ven aquí –** extendió sus brazos invitándome a sentarme junto a él.

Obedecí calladamente y pensaba sentarme inocentemente a su lado pero él hizo que me posicionara con las piernas abiertas sobre su cadera **– H-Hiei –** me sonrojé al encontrarme en aquella posición.

– **shhhh calla –** susurro para luego me beso suave y lentamente dejándome sentir detenidamente cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos

Se sentía tan bien….

Me relajé y respondí al dulce beso de la misma forma que mi novio. Rodié su cuello con mis brazos mientras sentía cómo sus manos tomaban mi cintura y amenazaban con bajar más abajo.

De pronto me vi obligado a romper aquel delicioso beso que compartíamos para gemir y arquear mi espalda al sentir cómo las manos de Hiei acariciaban mis nalgas

– **¿Te gusta esto?–** pregunto traviesamente continuando con sus caricias.

_Me había gustado...y mucho….__**–**_** Hiei…– **me limite a gemir su nombre y pasar mis manos por su cuello mientras lo miraba fijamente. Se había sentido muy bien aquello.

Él medio sonrió y comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiéndome de vez en cuando mientras continuaba con sus masajes.

De mi boca comenzaban a escapar jadeos y gemidos **– Siempre me dije que tenias un buen cuerpo –** susurro de pronto aun en mi cuello. Podía sentir su calido aliento chocar contra mi piel.

– **ahhh –** no pude evitar gemir cuando sus masajes se volvieron mas intensos **– H-Hiei…–**

– **Shhhh…–** me silenció con un beso en la boca **– dijiste que me recompensarías cuando llegáramos el Dpto. Shuichi –** cada susurro mandaba mil voltios a mi cuerpo…**– recuerda que me habías dejado con las ganas de más. Fuiste muy cruel – **bromeó ahora recostándome en el sofá

Yo entrecerré los ojos, no sabia lo que aria a continuación. Hiei era muy impredecible…

Se posicionó sobre mí mientras desabrochaba su camisa y me besaba. Yo tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y lo bese intensamente reclamando el control en el beso. Hundiendo mi lengua en su húmeda y dulce cavidad…Pero cómo casi todas las veces, termine rindiéndome bajo sus besos cuando terminó de quitarse su camisa y comenzó a masajear mi vientre y a quitarme la ropa a mí también.

Quería que siguiera pero de pronto detuvo sus caricias y me quedo mirando. **– ¿Que sucede?–** susurre ahogado por emoción. Me respiración se estaba acelerando y cierta parte en mi entrepierna pedía por más…

– '**ojo por ojo, diente por diente' Shuichi –** susurro traviesamente levantándose **– Fuiste cruel conmigo al dejarme con tantas ganas en la tarde. Y ahora me toca a mí serlo –** me miro malvadamente y luego guiño uno de sus carmines ojos.

Yo dejé escapar un gemido de impotencia **– ¡Hiei por favor! –** pedí cuando se había levantado del sofá. ¡Me había dejado con horribles deseos de más! ¿Como podía ser tan despiadado? Quería que me siguiera tocando y besando…De pronto tuve extraños deseos de que me tomara **– ¡Hiei! –** volví a llamarlo con necesidad. Todas sus caricias me habían hecho muy mal.

– **No, pequeño Shuichi –** susurro traviesamente **– dos pueden jugar el mismo juego –** me dedico una sonrisa traviesa mientras recogía su camisa abandonada en el sofá **– Bien, ya hay que ir a dormir –** dijo sin mirarme y yendo a su cuarto.

¡Me había dejado solo en el sofá! Me quede ahí unos minutos mientras escuchaba los ruidos de su cuarto y me levante.

Apagué todas las luces pero me detuve ate la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador **– Estos eran los míos –** susurre al sacar la cajita de bombones que yo había elegido la vez que fuimos al súper market. No lo habíamos comido el día que los habíamos comprado ya que nos embriagamos terriblemente _(referencia a_ _Pleur de Ange: capitulo Tres)…_Ya era momento de aprobarlos.

Apagué la última luz de la cocina y fui a su cuarto.

– **¿Hiei?–** abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrarlo recostado en la cama viento la TV frente a él. Sin su camisa y aun con sus jeans.

– **Oh. Hasta que por fin decides venir a dormir aquí. Pensé que te quedarías en el sofá más tiempo –** me miro fingiendo inocencia. Sabia que me estaba torturando….Pero yo también podía jugar de la misma manera…

No dije nada más y actué como si lo ignorara. Dejé la cajita de bombones en la mesita de noche y me cambie de ropa para probarme mi nuevo pijama que también me lo había comprado aquel día.

Todo frente a los ojos de Hiei. Yo le daba la espalda fingiendo no percatarme de su presencia. Podía sentir su roja mirada en mi espalda y sonreí mentalmente… ¿Quería guerra? La tendría.

Terminé de vestirme y me mire a mi mismo. Aquel pijama me había gustado mucho, era un pequeño short con una pequeña polera. Ambas de color blanco.

Apagué la lámpara que alumbraba tenuemente la habitación y me recosté en la cama al lado de Hiei. Ahora el cuarto sólo era alumbrado por la luz de la TV prendida.

Dirigí una mirada a Hiei. Se encontraba con la boca semi abierta y levemente ruborizado **– ¿sucede algo? –** pregunte calmadamente mientras me acomodaba en la suave y tibia cama. Hiei estaba recostado sobre las sabanas aun.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza pero no me quitaba la mirada de en sima.

Sonreí traviesamente y tomé la cajita con bombones **– dijiste que serian deliciosos –** susurre recordando la vez que los compramos. Me acomodé mejor en la cama y me senté mirando a Hiei. Abrí la pequeña cajita sacando un pequeño bombón y lo llevé a mi boca. Tal como lo había dicho Hiei, eran realmente deliciosos. Mostré todo el placer que sentí al probarlos en mi expresión facial. Divertido al ver cómo Hiei me miraba –** mmm si son realmente dulces…– **lleve un dedo a mi boca y lo lamí

– **¿y no piensas convidarme?** – Preguntó acercándose un poco a mí **– eres cruel, Shuichi –** susurró cuando en un intento por sacar un bombón yo detuve su mano.

– **Tú fuiste mucho más cruel conmigo, Hiei. –** fingí ofensa **– Pero para que veas que yo soy bueno… –** susurre y con la otra mano lleve un bombón a mi boca sujetándolo con mis labios y dejando la mitad fuera en una forma de invitar a Hiei a compartirlo conmigo.

Él no dudo ni una vez y se acercó a mí y mordió la mitad del bombón que quedaba fuera de mis labios. _Sabían mucho mas deliciosos de esta forma_ Pensé traviesamente cuando el chocolate fue compartido y entonces nos besamos profundamente como queriendo devorar la boca del otro por lo delicioso que era…Realmente aquel había sido uno de los mejores besos que me había dado…

Momentos después Hiei me tomó del torso y me tiro a la cama posicionándose sobre mí…la cajita de bombones aun lado de nosotros **– Te dije que eran exquisitos, Shuichi –** sonrió picadamente y paso su lengua de pronto por mis labios

– **ahh Hiei…–** reiniciábamos el jueguito que habíamos comenzado en el sofá. Y ahora rogaba porque Hiei no me torturara

– **Te gustan ¿cierto? –** Guiño un ojo y tomo otro bombón poniéndolo en su boca tal como lo había hecho yo. Con la diferencia que ahora no se había acercado a besarme…ahora esperaba que yo lo hiciera.

Elevé un poco mi cabeza de la cama y trate te acercarme más pero él se alejaba tratando de impedir que yo tomara aquel bombón. No podía elevar más mi cuerpo ya que él sujetaba mis brazos ahora.

Gemí de impotencia y deje caer pesadamente mi cabeza en la cama. Me había rendido, no podía alcanzar aquel sublime bombón.

Él sonrió malvadamente y me beso como recompensando mi esfuerzo. Permitiéndome también probar por fin el chocolate que tanto había deseado, entonces nuestras lenguas danzaron placenteramente entre el sabor del chocolate en mi boca…Se sentía tan bien

– **Eres adorable, Shuichi –** susurró una vez que nos separamos **– Realmente adorable…–** susurro una vez más para besarme fugazmente y luego crear un caminito de besos a lo largo de mi cuello…

Podía sentir que algo diferente sucedería aquella noche….

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence**

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Niuuu demore una eternidad u.u..Espero sepan disculpar, y también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…bueno, y eso nada mas n.n…ahora aprovecho mi mini tiempo libre para actualizar.

Mis saludos.


	9. Calor entre cuerpos II

Tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida u.u …

**shika-lazy-chan****:** Karasu aparecerá próximamente aunque ni yo quiera y si que hará de sus maldades xD jajaja weee! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y miles de gracias por tu comentario!

**_--Himiko--_:** muchas gracias mi amiga nOn! Aww quizás ahora si que demore y espero que igual sigas leyéndome y yep. A mi tambien me encanta este tipo de crueldad' ¬//¬ aww….bueh! espero te encuentres muy bien! Cuidece muxo!

**oscurita XuXu:** wii a mi me hace feliz que me leas xD…aww por sierto, he leido 30 dias y no he dejado comentario ;O; pero ahora que puedo te escribire n.n y uff…si a ti la U te mataba el tiempo yo estoy peor con el colegio D: pase por mi momento de estrés cuando me tocaron las pruebas finales u_u.

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** mi niña te he extrañado mucho u.u…espero leerte pronto! (tanto como en tu fic o en el msn o donde sea n.n) y no t epreocupes que yo seguire con Velmort jiji pero estas no son fechas para actualizar historias de terror . en fin, te cuidas mucho! Nos vemos! Te quiero!

**Kotsu-Koorime-Hiei**: jiji seew..Karasu tiene intrigada a varias jeje..uuf pero ya lo verás en accion uwu. Bueh! muchas gracias por leer y dejr comentarios n.n saludos!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** xD jajaja seeh…kurama uke ¡!!(baba) aww y seeh…karasu es el mejor para acosar a kurama xP jejeje bueh, yo espero que subas otro nuevo fic eh! Estare pendiente! Nos vemus!! (:O tienes que decirme si iras a ver a Megumi o no owo!!)

**-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-:** aww jijiji seehh…toas tus deducciones estan en lo correcto…Te puedo hacer un adelanto en que en este capi habra un poco mas de tacto y roces ¬w¬….jeje enn, perodna si demore mucho, pero fue la falta de tiempo u.u…De todas formas espero disfrutes este capi n.n. saludos y suerte en todo!

**Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee****:** jiji gracias por coemtnar n.n weee aqui dejo la continuación, espero no haverte aburrido tanto ocn mi demora o.o…en fin, espero te guste el cpai, igual. Mis saludos! n.n

Neh, A todas muchas gracias por leerme y les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a todas. Realmente las considero mis amigas n.n

Bueh…mejor me dejo de blah blah y les dejo el fic, espero les guste

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

_Gemí de impotencia y deje caer pesadamente mi cabeza en la cama. Me había rendido, no podía alcanzar aquel sublime bombón. _

_Él sonrió malvadamente y me beso como recompensando mi esfuerzo. Permitiéndome también probar por fin el chocolate que tanto había deseado, entonces nuestras lenguas danzaron placenteramente entre el sabor del chocolate en mi boca…Se sentía tan bien _

– _**Eres adorable, Shuichi –**__ susurró una ve que nos separamos __**– Realmente adorable…–**__ susurro una vez más para besarme fugaz mente y luego crear un caminito de besos a lo largo de mi cuello…_

_Podía sentir que algo diferente sucedería aquella noche…._

**:·:·:·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:·**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Nueve: Calor entre cuerpos 2**

Se detuvo unos minutos para atender mi pecho y mi vientre mientras acariciaba mi muslo con su mano abriéndose paso entre el pequeño pijama…

Luego continuó su camino de besos. Seguía descendiendo y ya sabía dónde iba **– ¡HIEI! –** grité de sorpresa al sentir cómo su boca húmeda rodeaba mi miembro…

Mis manos se agarraban desesperadamente de las sabanas mientras Hiei incrementaba su ritmo...Oh Dios.….¡¿Qué tenia que se sentía tan bien?!

No tenía nada más en mente que sentirlo. Mi mente se había nublado totalmente y sólo quería más. Su lengua hábil y experimentada lamía mi piel mientras sus manos ahora subían y bajaban por mi vientre enterrando sus uñas debajo de mi pijama.

Pronto mis caderas se movían casi frenéticamente en su boca. Sentía mi final tan dolorosa y placenteramente cerca. Hiei sabia muy bien cómo debía hacerlo….

No sabía qué hacer. Mantenía mis ojos fuertemente cerrados para concentrarme en su tacto y aquel calor insoportable me inundaba cada vez más…

De pronto todo acabo.

Arqueé mi espalda en señal de que había llegado a la sima de todo. Al orgasmo mismo en la boca de Hiei…Pero deseaba que fuera más allá…

– **uuhg Hiei…–** gruñí mientras veía a Hiei terminar de beber todo lo que era mi semilla.

– **Ven aquí –** igual que a una muñeca inerte Hiei me tomó en sus brazos levantando sólo mi torso de la cama y me saco la ultima prenda de mi pijama que sólo había usado por unos minutos.

Aun mi mente estaba nublada por la gran sensación de la que había sido victima y mantenía mi rostro escondido entre el cuello y el hombro de mi amante.

Aquello me permitía sentir el varonil aroma que despedía…

– **H-Hiei…–** susurre luego de unos minutos cuando me pude recuperar casi por completo. De pronto sentí a Hiei besar mi hombro y mi cuello suavemente como teniendo miedo de lastimarme.

– **Te amo, Shuichi –** susurraba entre cada húmedo y delicioso beso que dejaba en mi piel.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo invité a recostarse conmigo en la cama, posicionándolo a él sobre mí…Deseaba aquella posición, aquel rose entre nuestros cuerpos…era muy placentero.

Elevé un poco mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios y comenzar un nuevo beso un poco mas necesitado que los anteriores…yo estaba deseoso de algo, lo sabia y Hiei también

Lentamente manejé mis manos hasta el broche de su pantalón y lo fui desabrochando lentamente siempre tratado de seguir el ritmo en el beso.

Pronto había desabrochado por completo su pantalón. No espere a nada e introduje mis manos entre la tela para masajear su ya rígido miembro.

Hiei deshizo de pronto el beso para dejar escapar un ronco gemido al sentir mis manos acariciándolo **– Shuichi…–** cerro sus ojos cuando intensifiqué mas mis masajes. Lo liberé de su pantalón y de su bóxer y por fin ambos estábamos desnudos.

Me moví e hice que Hiei se recostara en la cama. Me acomode mejor y comencé a atender a su miembro bombeándolo rápidamente

Él volvió a gruñir dejando escapar un sonido casi gutural…lo estaba disfrutando. No me posicione frente a él, si no que estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, atendiéndolo.

Le di una fugaz mirada a Hiei entonces lo vi lamiendo sus dedos con aquella expresión llena de placer que yo amaba ver en su rostro. Medio sonreí y comencé a utilizar mi boca para darle más placer a su miembro.

De pronto sentí algo que me hizo gritar fuertemente de sorpresa. Deje de tenerle atención a su miembro en cuanto sentí sus dedos acariciar mi entrada. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mi sonrojo aumento hasta que sentía que mis mejillas ardían... ¡¿Que hacia?! **– Aumm H-Hiei…–** susurre entrecerrando los ojos al sentir lo placentero que aquello era.

Él, agitado, medio sonrió **– Hoy aprenderás algo nuevo…–** me miro y sus rojos ojos parecieron brillar do pronto. Oh dios…**– Continua, Shuichi –** dijo al notar que yo me había perdido en sentir aquel tacto y ya no tocaba su miembro.

Pestañeé unas cuantas veces y continué con mi labor. Ahora no sabia a qué ponerle más atención: si era a la mano de Hiei que amenaza con entrar a mi cuerpo o al mimbro mismo de mi amante.

Me decidí por lo segundo. Continué practicándole sexo oral y comencé a hacerlo más acelerado a medida que sus dedos seguían masajeándome

– **mhhnn!!–** gruñí de pronto con la hombría de Hiei en la boca al sentir un pequeño digito intruso entrar a mi cuerpo. Dolía pero a la vez aquella sensación comenzaba a gustarme más.

Comencé a hacer entrar y salir su miembro de mi boca rápidamente cuando fueron ya dos dedos en mi interior…Entraban y salían rápidamente y no podía evitar gemir y jadear a ratos.

Hiei también gemía y gruñía fuertemente. Seguro su fin se acercaba. Entonces decidí ser piadoso y aumente el ritmo y jugué con mi lengua sobre su miembro.

Pronto no pude resistir más y saque el miembro de mi boca y lo comencé a bombear con la mano cuando en mi cuerpo ya habían tres dedos de Hiei…ya no dolían...Ahora me comenzaba a gustar enormemente aquello. Comencé a menear mis caderas para permitir aquellos dedos introducirse más en mí mientras seguía masturbando a mi amante…Oh Dios…si seguía así me tendría que venir por segunda vez…

Seguimos así durante unos segundos más y por fin Hiei acabó dejando escapar un fuerte grito arqueando su gruesa espalda como yo lo había hecho.

Suspire cuando sacó sus dedos de mi interior y me desplome cansado sobre su vientre….Me sentía vacío nuevamente

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna y lo único que se oía era el sonido de la TV aun encendida junto con nuestras agitadas respiraciones…Eso si que había sido intenso…

Cuando por fin me recupere, gire mi rostro para ser recibido por un Hiei muy sonrojado con sus ojos cerrados. Cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista diría que ahora dormía **– Pervertido…–** susurre. Sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

Él sonrió sin abrir sus ojos **– Me lo has dicho varias veces –** abrió un ojo aun sonriente **– Pero tu tampoco eres un angelito –** ahora con sus dos ojos abiertos me miro divertido **– Shuichi pervertido –**

Me sonrojé enormemente al escucharlo. Cada vez que me llamaba de esa manera mi cuerpo reaccionaba…

Él sonrió **– Hey, era una broma no te sientas mal –** dejo escapar una carcajada. Seguro que mal interpreto mi sonrojo **– Eso fue fantástico –** me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me posicionara sobre él.

– **Hiei –** susurre apoyando mis manos en su pecho y apoyando mi mentón en ellos. Lo mire fijamente…Todo había sucedido tan rápido…aun recuerdo la primera vez que escuche su voz…

– **¿sabes algo? –** dijo mirándome también. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en su nuca **– Realmente me gustas –** su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla.

En un acto casi automático yo baje mi mirada sonrojado **– No, no, no. Mírame Shuichi –** tomó mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara**. – Así esta mejor –** sonrió una vez que mis ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos.

Volví a sonrojarme. Me sentía muy cómodo sobre él. Era como recostarse sobre una gran y cómoda almohada...sonreí tiernamente y me acerque a besarlo.

Estaba cansado y aquello había sido suficiente para mí por esa noche. Pronto quizás aquellas caricias íntimas lleguen mucho mas lejos hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos…pero aun me sentía un poco cohibido al pensar en aquello…

Sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormido sobre Hiei mientras éste acariciaba lentamente mis cabellos. Lo último que pude ver antes de dormirme profundamente fue el rostro de mi amante dedicándome una de esas miradas de amor y comprensión que a veces me dirigía. Suspire placenteramente y dormí.

Me desperté cuando iniciaba un nuevo día. Perezosamente me estire en la cama buscando con mis brazos el cuerpo de Hiei pero la cama estaba helada. Abrí mis ojos al notar aquello ¿Dónde se había metido?

– **¿Hiei? –** me senté en la cama y me abrase a mi mismo por la repentina brisa fría que acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo. En la cama no había rastro de Hiei…

Escuche de pronto la puerta del cuarto abrirse **– Oh, por fin despiertas –** me gire automáticamente para ver a Hiei entrar. Seguro venia del baño ya que secaba con una pequeña toalla sus cabellos **– Buen día –** me sonrió, pero mi mirada bajo hasta su cuerpo…Desnudo

– **¡¡Hiei, ponte algo!!–** grite al notar su desnudez. No pude evitar sonrojarme y tape mi boca, ¿había salido desnudo del baño?

Escuche una fuerte y anímica carcajada de su parte **– sabia que reaccionarias así… – **sonrió traviesamente mientras se acercaba a la cama** – No creo que anoche me hayas pedido que me ponga algo ¿cierto? –** dejó de secarse el cabello y se subió a la cama andando a gatas peligrosamente hacia mi

Yo me sonrojé notablemente al recordar lo que habíamos hacho la noche anterior. Y miles de voltios recorrieron mis venas al sentir su frío y refrescado cuerpo recién salido de la ducha contra el mío. Me beso suavemente y respondí de la misma manera. Amaba esos besos

– **H-Hiei…–** pronuncie su nombre inconscientemente cuando sus besos fueron a mi mejilla suavemente. Mis manos fueron a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca.

Y momentos más tarde nos encontrábamos de la misma forma que anoche: sumergidos entre caricias besos y jadeos…Oh Dios…

– **m-más fuerte Hiei…–** susurre cuando comenzó a succionar mis pezones. Su pequeña boca encerraba mi piel y su lengua rozaba muy placenteramente mi pezón.

Gemí fuertemente cuando obedeció mi pedido. Ahora succionaba con más intensidad y a ratos enterraba sus colmillos en mi piel…

Oh dios. Gritaba una y otra vez en mi mente, sus caricias eran muy intensas y placenteras para mí. Había dejado mi pecho y ahora torturaba con caricias y besos mi vientre. Mis dedos se hundían en su despeinado y negro cabello…era demasiado para mi.

Él dejo entonces sus caricias y subió a besar suavemente mis labios. Yo profundice el bezo al sentir una de sus intrusas manos entre mis muslos.

Me tire fuertemente en la cama al sentir como rozaba mí entrada **– ¡Hiei! –** grite de necesidad al sentir lo placentero que era aquello.

Él me miro divertido mientras algunas gotitas de su húmedo cabello caían en mi rostro

Arqueé mi espalda al sentir un dedo intruso entrar en mi cuerpo sin aviso alguno y grite fuertemente al sentirlo moverse dentro de mi…

Quería…necesitada que estuviera dentro de mi, ya lo había decidido…dejaría el miedo atrás y uniría mi cuerpo con mi amante…

Lo acerque más a mi rostro y lo bese apasionadamente en los labios cuando el segundo dedo entro de golpe. **– T-te amo Hiei…–** susurre entre el beso

El pelinegro medio sonrió cuando nos separamos. Sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente esta vez…expresaban placer…

Me volví a estremecer de placer al sentir el tercer dedo en mi interior y abrasé a mi amante por los hombros mientras éste comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

Abrí mis piernas para sentir mejor aquella pequeña penetración de sus dedos. Pronto comenzaba a sentir mi orgasmo muy próximo…Pero no quería acabar aun…

Mis jadeos se volvieron necesitados gemidos cuando sus dedos se movieron con mas rapidez en mi interior…se sentían tan bien pero…yo deseaba algo mas…

Moví mis manos hasta alcanzar la mano de Hiei y lo separe lentamente obligándolo a salir e mi cuerpo **– ¿S-Shuichi? –** me miró muy confundido **– ¿te dañe?–** pregunto interrogante ante mi repentina acción.

Yo negué con la cabeza suavemente y sonreí tiernamente **– Hiei…–** lo bese suavemente en los labios y lo fui empujando suavemente para que se sentara en la cama. Cuando logre posicionarlo de esa forma rompí el beso para besar su cuello intensamente.

Él gruñó roncamente cuando mi mano comenzó a tocar su miembro. Momentos después mi mano fue reemplazada con mi boca tratando de humedecer lo que más pudiera con mi saliva para preparar el miembro de Hiei para lo que yo quería que sucediera a continuación.

Cuando lo humedecí por completo eleve mi miraba hasta Hiei. Se veía muy extasiado y sonrojado.

Suspire y me posicione frente a él a gatas, dándole la espalda y mirándolo por en sima de mi hombro **– Quiero que me tomes, Hiei…–** susurre lenta y suavemente para que entendiera todas y cada una de mis palabras…Deseaba entregar mi cuerpo a la persona que mas amaba…y ése era Hiei

Él me miro confundido y sorprendido unos segundo **–S-Shuichi...– **tartamudeó pestañando unas cuantas veces.

– **Hazlo Hiei…–** susurre. Deje de mirar por sobre mi hombro y cerré los ojos preparándome mentalmente para lo que sucedería…Tenia la impresión de que quizás dolería y quería prepararme para saber soportar aquello.

No le escuche pronunciar ninguna palabra más y segundos mas tarde sentí sus manos sujetar mis caderas firmemente…lo haría…

Grité de sorpresa y de dolor al sentir como su miembro entraba lentamente en mí. **– ¡Shuichi! ¿Te lastime? –** Hiei se detuvo de inmediato cuando grite.

_Un poco_ **– No…–** mentí, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Entonces mordí mi labio para no emitir ningún grito para así no preocupar a Hiei…dolía como un infierno, pero me consolaba diciéndome que pronto pasaría.

Jadie al sentir que había llegado hasta el fondo de mi entrada. Ardía y dolía intensamente. Pero yo quise esto y tenia que enfrentarlo.

Me relajé y respiré profundo para luego de unos minutos pedirle a Hiei que comenzara a moverse. Sin durarlo lo hizo lentamente. Mis manos agarraban fuertemente las sabanas cada vez que rozaba el fondo de mi entrada y continuaba mordiendo mi labio con mis dientes…tenia la impresión que si seguía mordiéndolos de esa forma éstos sangrarían.

Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que el dolor desapareciera casi por completo y ahora cada movimiento dentro de mí me hacía sentir un gran calor enen mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas ardían y mantenía mis ojos ahora entre abiertos mirando las blancas sabanas debajo de mí...

Tímidamente comencé a gemir. El dolor había sido reaplazado con placer y aquello tan nuevo para mí comenzaba a gustarme. Incliné mi cabeza hacia abajo sintiendo todo mi cabello caer sobre mis hombros mientras Hiei seguía penetrándome lentamente y una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda.

Lo escuchaba gemir y jadear también en cada suave envestida que me daba **– m-mas fuerte…–** susurre ahogadamente mirándolo por sobre mi hombro. El sin decir nada obedeció y comenzó a introducirse rápidamente. Entonces no me contuve y comencé a gemir fuertemente sentía cómo su miembro tocaba en mi interior cierta parte que hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

Me di el gusto de gemir abiertamente. La cama comenzaba a sacudirse con los empujes de Hiei en mi interior. Sentí como se inclino hasta rozar su pecho con mi espalda y beso mi hombro **– Te amo, Shuichi –** susurro mientras seguía con sus penetraciones, su cabello aun un poco húmedo me hizo sentir escalofríos en mi espalda…Estaba tan sumergido en tantas sensaciones que no me percate que una mano intrusa iba a mi entrepierna

– **¡¡Oh Hiei!!–** grite con sorpresa al sentir la palma de Hiei rodeando mi miembro.

– **shhh….–** murmuró y dejó de besar mi hombro para volver a su antigua posición. Comenzó a bombear mi miembro al ritmo que me penetraba…no podía ser mas perfecto.

Comencé a pedir por más, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando la velocidad aumento…volvía sentir un gran orgasmo acercarse…

Su mano tocándome, su cuerpo penetrándome aceleradamente…El calor se había vuelto algo placenteramente insoportable. Me incliné hasta que mi pecho rozó las sabanas y solo mantenía mi cadera levantada. Se sentía increíblemente bien….

Con una fuerte y profunda penetración acabé de golpe en la mano de Hiei. Grite ahogadamente enterrando mi rostro en las sabanas. Ése había sido el orgasmo mas intenso que había tenido hasta el momento.

Hiei me penetro un par de veces más y luego se vino en mi interior. Suspiré al sentir como mi cuerpo se llenaba con su tibia escénica…El pelinegro se desplomo sobre mí en la cama.

Baje mi cadera hasta quedar recostado en la cama: Él aun dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y sentía mi cuerpo y el suyo húmedos de sudor.

– **Estuviste excelente…–** Luego de unos minutos recuperando el aliento, Hiei me susurro al oído rodeando mi pecho con sus fuertes brazos.

– **gracias…–** si estaba sonrojado, ahora lo estaba aun más

– **Deberíamos comenzar a hacerlo mas seguido ¿no crees?–** su voz profunda resonó en mis oídos. Aun se encontraba en mi interior. Traviesamente paso su lengua por mi oído **– deberíamos aprovechar estos días, Shuichi –**

– **uuhhgg…–** gemí al sentir su lengua.

Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y salió de mi interior **– Juro hacerte feliz estos días que te quedaras aquí – **hizo que me recostara de espaldas en la cama y él se posiciono sobre mi **– lo juro –** volvió a repetirme y me miraba fijamente a los ojos

Yo sólo sonreí, estaba feliz, sabia que él cumpliría su juramento **– Te quiero –** susurre y lo acerque para que me besara. Cerré los ojos y por poco me quedo nuevamente dormido mientras lo besaba!…Aquella 'acción' me había cansado mucho...necesitaba dormir unas horas más…

– **¿Hiei? –**

– **¿hn?–**

– **¿Podemos levantarnos más tarde hoy? –** pregunte un poco avergonzado.

– **Claro –** me miro suavemente **– Creo que esos ejercicios me debilitaron a mi también –**

Yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza, mis ojos se serraban por si solos. Acomode a Hiei sobre mi pecho. Él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. _Para ser un simple doctor… ¡si que tenía músculos!…._Aquello fue lo último que pensé mientras acariciaba sus cabellos…Luego caí en un profundo sueño.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence (I.S.)**

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Uuuuhh…debo decir que este lemon se me hiso un poco difícil al hacer que Kurama relatara todo…demore en hacerlo…pero o///o… ¿me quedo bien? Ustedes qué dicen? Jeh…Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Debilidad

Hallo!! pfff…tiempo sin actualizar el pobre fic u.u. bueh aqui les aviso que aparecerá Karasu por fin o.o que maldad.

Bueh antes que lean les dejo contestados sus comentarios.

**Ren3oki Jaganshi****:** wiii muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n …en verdad no sabia cómo me saldría el lemon del capi anterior pero veo que a varia gente le gusto jeje nxn. Bueno me alegra que disfrutes del fic y pues aw! Dos años es mucho sin actualizar .o. espero ver por ahí una historia tuya! Saludos!

**_--Himiko--_:** jeeeh me alegro que me sigas leyendo n.n. Gracias y pues es difícil saber quien es más pervertido de los dos jaja. Bueno gracias siempre por tus reviews! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** awww tomodachi! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n ya sabes, si que me costo hacer ese lemon x.x pero bueno. Aun espero tu fic T.T nooooo yo kiero leerlo. Ojala nos hablemos pronto por msn! Ha pasado tiempo! Cuídate mil y mucha suerte en todo!

**Maraxlove:** n.n j aja! Gracias por tu comentario Maraxlove. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capi aunque veo que te emociono mucho jijiji bueno. Ojala sigas leyendo! Saludos!

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou****:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi y bueh no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar el fic n.n y pues espero que te siga gustando la historia! saludos y suerte!

**YASNyoko1:** jajaja n.n bueh ahora creo que demore de nuevo en actualizar x.x buu. Pero bueh. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Se cuida mucho!!

**-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-:** aww que bueno que disfrutaste el capi jijiji nOn. Y bueh…en verdad si hasta a mi me da pena que Karasu vendrá a arruinarle toda la felicidad a Hiei y a Kurama pero qué se le va a hacer u.u la autora tiene la culpa jijiji n.n bueno cuídate y gracias por el comentario!

**shika-lazy-chan****:** n.n si tienes razón. Veo que a si les gusto como me quedo el lemon y bueh ow si que Hiei tendrá que hacer feliz a kurama porque se aproxima karasu u.u jaja mil gracias por leer y aw ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Eres de USA?

**Oscurita xuxu:** xP jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. amiga. Bueh Hiei tiene un motivo para ser tan 'tierno' aunque sea solo con kurama n.n pero eso se revelara en los siguientes capis jojo. Bueh ahora me daré un tiempo para ver los fics actualizado n.n Wuuu jjaaja. Suerte linda! Nos leemos!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** pues te complazco con decirte que en este capi aparecerá Karasu y en el próximo ara de las suyas u.u jaja pero bueh…me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics y aw, me recordaste lo de Ogata, diablos. Que daría por haberla ido a ver u.u..aww…pero bueno, ya fue. Cuídate mucho! Nos leemos! (pd: Akabane es sexy owo!!)

**kitty_wolf**: n.n jejeje me alegra que este fic igual te guste y bueh esperare tus reviews entonces n.n mil gracias por leer! Saludos!

Ufff o.o…muchos comentarios hacen a Misao feliz jaja. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia!

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– _**¿Hiei? –**_

– _**¿hn?–**_

– _**¿Podemos levantarnos más tarde hoy? –**__ pregunte un poco avergonzado._

– _**Claro –**__ me miro suavemente __**– Creo que esos ejercicios me debilitaron a mi también –**_

_Yo asentí suavemente con la cabeza, mis ojos se serraban por si solos. Acomode a Hiei sobre mi pecho. Él me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Para ser un simple doctor… ¡si que tenía músculos!….Aquello fue lo último que pensé mientras acariciaba sus cabellos…Luego caí en un profundo sueño._

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·:****:·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Diez: Debilidad**

La semana se paso volando. Cada día probábamos algo nuevo y claro…nuestra actividad sexual estuvo al 100%. Jamás negaré que Hiei realmente había cumplido su promesa y me había hecho muy feliz aquella semana. El cariño que él me daba me recordaba que no estaba del todo solo en el mundo…Me demostraba que sí había personas que me amaban como él y la señora Mary…hablando de ella…¿como se encontrara?....pronto lo sabría.

– **Gracias por traerme, koi –** Ya estábamos en su camioneta fuera de la casa de Mary, no quería irme del Dpto. de Hiei…pero no podía irme así como así de la casa de Mary. Sabía que ella se decepcionaría mucho…

– **Es un placer –** Sonrió y me beso tiernamente en los labios, de la manera que sólo él sabe hacer **– Espero que se hayan solucionado tus problemas en tu casa – **dijo en cuando nos separamos poniendo una mano en mi pierna y apretando mi muslo levemente.

– **¿?–** _¿problemas?...oh claro! ¡Yo le había dicho que había problemas en mi casa!_ Me recordé a mi mismo. ¡Es que se me había olvidado todo con lo bien que lo había pasado! **– Eso espero, Hiei…–**

Bajó de su auto sin antes despedirme con un largo beso. Ya eran las 9 de la noche…

De pronto me percaté de que la señora mary me esperaba en la puerta…me pregunto si nos habrá visto mientras nos besábamos? _¡Que vergüenza! …._

Al parecer no noto nuestro beso **– ¡Shuichi, mi niño!– **Mary me recibió con un afectivo abrazo. A ella le había mentido y le había dicho que estaba en la casa de Hiei porque yo lo ayudaba a decorar su dpto. Ella se lo creyó sin dudar…A veces me sientia culpable por mis mentirillas blancas…pero eran necesarias.

– **Muy bien, Mary –** apoye mi cabeza en su hombro **– Te había extrañado mucho –** la abrace fuertemente. Ella había tomado un lugar parecido al de mi madre en mi corazón.

La escuche reír silenciosamente mientras deshacía el abrazo **– Has hecho mucha falta aquí –** me dedico una mirada **– ¿Traes ropas nuevas? – **me miro de pies a cabeza. Yo ahora estaba usando una polera negra ajustada y un Jean un poco ancho…Eran una de las prendas que Hiei me había comprado.

Me sonrojé al pensar en él **– Es que…Hiei me regalo algunas ropas que a él ya no le quedaban buenas – **la mire sonriendo y tratando lo mas posible que no notara el rubor que subía por mis mejillas.

– **Veo que has hecho un buen amigo, Shuichi. Si no me equivoco ¿era él el que te vino a dejar? –** pregunto para luego dirigirse a la sala. Yo la seguí

_¡¿Nos habrá visto?!_ En m interior pedía a todos los cielos que no nos haya visto mientras nos besábamos **– eeeh…si…–** susurre un poco apenado

– **Tiene una bella camioneta –** bromeo y me invito a sentarme en un sillón **– Este domingo podrías invitarlo a comer con nosotros. Se vé que es un buen chico – **me miro amablemente.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y baje un poco mi mirada.

Ella dejo salir una suave carcajada **– Shuichi, ¡que no te de pena! Será muy agradable recibirlo en mi casa –** Ella se acercó a acariciar mis cabellos mientras se sentaba a mi lado **– Te he extrañado mucho, pequeño Shu –** su voz se volvió maternal y me abrazo nuevamente.

Yo respondí al abrazo escondiendo mi rostro en se cuello…_Pequeño Shu…Aquella frase de los labios de Mary sonaba tan parecida a la voz de mi madre. Shiori…_pensé en mi interior. Cuando no estaba con Hiei me volvía triste y ahora trataba de no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima para que Mary no se preocupara.

– **Bien –** ella lentamente se separo de mi luego de unos momentos **– ¿Te gustaría algo de comer? O ya comiste en el Dpto. de tu amigo Hiei? –** me pregunto arreglando algunos de mis cabellos detrás de la oreja…desde niño siempre me hacia eso, decía que no le gustaba ver todo mi cabello en mi cara.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza **– Cené con Hiei. Pero de todas formas muchas gracias –** le sonreí

Antes que pusiera ella decir alguna cosa alguien manifestó su presencia en la sala **– Madre voy a sali- - - – **Karasu había entrado a la sala y no termino su frase en cuanto me vio.

Los malos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente mientras el terror y los nervios se fueron reflejados en mi expresión por unos segundos. Trate de controlarme y mi mirada quedo clavada en sus violetas y fríos ojos.

– **Karasu, Shuichi-chan llego a casa –** Mary inocente sin sospechar nada de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, le sonrió a su hijo…

– **Me di cuenta de eso, madre** – Su mirada seguía fijamente clavada en mis ojos**. – Kurama…–** Susurró y de entre su chaqueta de cuero sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar. Todo esto mientras me seguía mirando… ¿Desde cuando que él fumaba?

– **Aaahhg…Karasu, te he dicho que no hagas eso dentro de la casa y menos cuando yo estoy presente –** su madre se quejó…Al parecer el único que no sabía que él fumaba era yo.

Él no parecía escuchar el contrario, seguía mirándome y ya me comenzaba a incomodar. Era como si quisiera dañarme con su mirada…Sacó el cigarro de sus labios **– Saldré con unos amigos – **por fin quito su mirada de mí y miró a su madre **– No me esperes –** hablo fría y lentamente. Volvió el cigarro a su boca y se fue de la casa cerrando la puerta principal con un fuerte portazo

Suspire aliviadamente y lleve mis manos a mi rostro en señal de cansancio…_comenzaban los problemas…_me decía en mi interior.

– **Shuichi, pequeño ¿estas bien? –** Sentí el brazo de Mary en mi hombro

La mire con mi mejor mirada de tranquilidad fingida **– si. –**

– **Karasu no dejaba de mirarte...se veía molesto. Dime ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes? –** pregunto frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. **– ¿Te hizo algo?–**

_Si sólo supieras_…**– Nada, Mary. – **otra mentirilla blanca se sumaba a mi lista.

– **¿De verdad? Shuichi…–** su brazo sobaba mi espalda en forma de consuelo **– Sabes que si sucede algo o si Karasu te dice algo puedes decírmelo a mi ¿de acuerdo? – **Ella me miro suavemente **– Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Yo te ayudare siempre –**

Sentía tantos deseos de decirle lo que Karasu me había hecho mientras ella no estaba…pero sentía que si le decía a alguien sólo empeoraría las cosas **– De verdad Mary, muchas gracias pero de verdad no ha sucedido nada –** la mire con mi mascara de sonrisas comprensivas.

Ella sonrió convencida** – bien, Shuichi – **se levanto del sillón y acaricio mi cabeza **– mañana debo ir a trabajar así que debo dormirme temprano –** se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla como una madre besaría a un hijo **– Buenas noches, Shuichi. Puedes subir a tu cuarto cuando quieras –** me sonrió

– **No...Creo que me quedaré a aquí unos momentos –**

– **Bien –** me dedico una última sonrisa para luego subir al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

Cuando por fin quedé solo apoyé cansadamente mi espalda en el sillón cerrando mis ojos **– ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, madre? – **aquella pregunta la deje en el aire, sabia que nadie más me contestaría.

– **No le puedo decir a Mary. No le puedo decir a Hiei…–** abrí lentamente mis ojos imaginándome a mi madre sentada frente a mi, siempre dispuesta a ayudarme **– ¿Qué puedo hacer si Karasu me sigue intimidando? –** pregunte mientras seguía imaginándome la imagen de mi difunta madre.

Nadie contesto como yo me lo esperaba y aquella figura que yo imaginaba sentada frente a mi desapareció. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y lleve mis manos a mi rostro para tratar de detener el llanto…

Lloré sentado allí por quizás una hora o más. Lloré como hacia tiempo que no lloraba. Siempre atento a no emitir ningún sollozo para que Mary no escuchara.

Suspire cuando mis espasmos habían cesado, me levante del sillón y me fui lentamente a mi cuarto. Dormí en segundos cuando me recosté en mi cama. Con la ligera esperanza de que así quizás al día siguiente todas las cosas se solucionarían y aquello que sucedía no era nada más que una cruel y malvada pesadilla.

Lamentablemente aquella esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla se esfumo. Llegó un nuevo día con un sol reluciente y un hermoso cielo celeste…Podría decirse que era el día perfecto…pero no para mi.

Decidí levantarme temprano, no quería que Karasu me volviera a sorprender como la ultima vez. Ví el reloj en la mesita de noche 07:15 a.m.…en 15 minutos más Mary se despertaría para ir a trabajar y entonces yo tendría que quedarme nuevamente solo con Karasu…tenia que salir, no quería quedarme

Me vestí con una polera negra con un dragón plateado dibujado a lo largo de la espalda, con un Jean ajustado…Otra de las ropas que Hiei me había comprado.

En el lapso de tiempo que me peinaba y me vestía Mary despertó **– ¿Shu, estas despierto? –** escuche su suave voz desde la puerta, seguro por lo roídos que hice mientras buscaba mi ropa en el closet ella se percató de mi despertar.

Me mire en el pequeño espejo sobre mi escritorio y fui a abrir la puerta. **– Buen día, Mary-san –** dije suavemente.

Ella me abrazo –** Es raro que despiertes tan temprano – **comento para luego lentamente separarse de mi.

Me encogí de hombros al no saber que decirle…

Me invito a desayunar junto a ella…

Curiosamente comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre Hiei. Cada vez que mis hablaba de él mi mejillas mostraban rubor en ellas, podía sentirlas…me pregunto si Mary lo habrá notado…rogaba porque no lo hiciera.

Lamentablemente el tiempo pasó muy rápidamente y Mary no alcanzo a terminar su desayuno cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Ella debía estar en su trabajo a las 8 justas, así que rápidamente tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café, cogió su bolso y se despidió de mí besando mi frente…Por fuera yo sonreía, mostraba aquella mascara de perfección pura en mi sonrisa, ¡¡Pero por dentro gritaba desesperadamente que Mary no me dejara solo con Karasu!!

Me estremecí al sentir la puerta principal cerrarse. Mary se había ido y entonces yo me quede solo, desprotegido y expuesto a que Karasu me hiciera lo que quisiera. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme y pensar qué hacer si Karasu volvía a intimidarme como la vez anterior. Trataba de refrenar los temblores que de pronto invadieron mi cuerpo, desde anoche tuve el presentimiento de que algo Karasu tenia planeado…nada bueno…nada bueno…

Luego de unos minutos sentado en la mesa de la cocina saque una conclusión: no tenia por donde escapar, no quería escaparme de nuevo y dejar a Mary, y tampoco quería pedirle a Hiei si me podía quedar otra semana más en su departamento ¡simplemente no podía! **– n-no puedo hacer nada…–** susurre en voz alta, confiado de que nadie más me escucharía ya que supuse que Karasu aun dormía en el segundo piso.

Me levante lentamente de la mesa, apoyando mis manos en ella como si no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarme por mi mismo. Mi mirada estaba fija en el blanco mantel y sin querer, vi una cristalina gotita caer en el mantel, una gotita proveniente de mis ojos… ¡estaba llorando otra vez!….Me reprendí a mi mismo y con una servilleta limpie mis ojos haciendo un poco de fuerza como si quisiera lastimar a mis ojos para que no lloraran mas.

_No me permitiría llorar frente a karasu_…me dije en mi mente mientras recogía las tazas que hacia unos minutos había ocupado yo y la señora Mary para desayunar. Haría lo de siempre, agradecería la solidaridad de la señora Mary manteniendo su casa limpia...

Lave entonces las tazas y limpie la mesa. Era muy temprano para empezar el día…así que decidí ir a mi cuarto, no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de Karasu y asegurarme de que éste estuviera dormido. En cuanto abrí la puerta de su cuarto fui recibido por el pútrido olor a licor…era obvio que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

Cerré la puerta entonces y fui directamente a mi cuarto. Una idea vino a mi mente…

Entré y cerré la puerta por dentro y sabiendo que Karasu tenía la llave maestra de la casa él abriría mi puerta fácilmente, pero yo evitaría eso. Use todas mis fuerzas para mover el escritorio y ponerlo en la puerta. Estaba seguro de que así él no podría abrirla…

Sonreí un poco victorioso y esperaba que el plan funcionara si Karasu se llegaba a despertar antes que yo.

Fui a acostarme en mi cama pero sin cubrirme con las sabanas, solo dormiría unos momentos quizás hasta las nueve y comenzaría a hacer el aseo en la casa.

Dormí como me lo propuse un poco mas tranquilo, extrañamente soñé con Hiei, con mi Hiei y yo en un prado verde con muchas flores…él abrazándome mientras el viento nos acariciaba con su suave brisa. Él pelinegro susurraba a mi oído lo mucho que me amaba…hasta el momento aquel sueño fue el mas bello que tuve…

Desperté luego de mi pequeña siesta y mire mi reloj 10:36 a.m.… ¡había dormido mucho más de lo que me propuse! Me levante de golpe comprobando que Karasu aun dormía ya que el escritorio y la puerta estaban tal y como yo los había dejado. No había señal de que la puerta había sido forzada.

Suspire y volví el escritorio a su logar y Salí silenciosamente por la puerta para no despertar al oji violetas. Baje en la punta de mis pies las escaleras para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido y fui a la sala a comenzar a asear el lugar como antes casi todos los días hacia.

Tome un pañuelo de Mary y amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo para que no me estorbara. Prendí la pequeña y vieja radio de la sala y sintonice alguna radio que me acompañara mientras hacia el aseo. Sonreí suavemente al sintonizar una estación de radio done tocaban una de las canciones de la antigua banda Queen 'Living on my own'…recuerdo cuanto amaba mi madre aquel tema. Subí muy poco el volumen para no provocar el despertar de Karasu.

En pocos momentos había terminado de barrer la pequeña sala y de limpiar todas las repisas y las pequeñas figuritas de vidrio que coleccionaba Mary…figuritas que por cierto, muy hermosas eran.

Acompañado de la música que tocaban en la radio, yo como tal curioso me puse a intrusear algunas cosillas que había encontrado, como unos cuantos álbumes de fotos que Mary guardaba en un baúl en la sala. En aquel álbum habían fotos de ella cuando adolescente, de un hombre el cual supuse que seria el padre de karasu y de él mismo cuando era un niño…me fije en que en ninguna de las fotos él sonreía…no le tome mucha importancia y mire las demás fotos de otros familiares de Mary que yo no conocía.

Termine de asear toda la casa a medio día…a mi suerte Karasu aun no despertaba, mejor así ya que no tendría que encararlo.

Fui a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo no sin antes ponerme un blanco delantal para cuidar las ropas que Hiei me había comprado. Me sonrojé una vez más al pensar en él…Me concentré haciendo el almuerzo y fue entonces que en ningún momento me percaté de que alguien ya comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

La música de la radio escondía los silenciosos pasos que se acercaban a mis espaldas y solo me percate de una indeseable presencia cuando su voz resonó en mis oídos **– ¿haces almuerzo para mi? Que considerado…–** su voz se escuchaba muy cerca y su calor podía sentirlo a mis espaldas.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa mientras soltaba el cucharón que segundos antes yo usaba para probar la sopa que hacia. **–¿ k-karasu –** ¡no lo vi venir! El miedo se apodero de mi y mi voz al pronunciar su nombre tembló…ahora estaba en problemas…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Fin u.u bueno que les ha parecido? presiento que algunas/os me mataran por dejarlo en esa parte o.o…pero bueh, tomare los riesgos igual jeh. Mis saludos a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. ¡Cualquier comentario o reclamo déjenlo en reviews!


	11. Expuesto y Encerrado

He vuelto! XD waaaa hace meses que no actualizaba este pobre fic  mil disculpas por demorar! Pero el colegio ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo y se me hace difícil darme un tiempo para actualizar mis abandonadas historias u-u.

RRs:

**kitty_wolf:** waa xd me alegra que te haya agradado el capi xD ahora demore un 'poquito' mas d lo comun u.u

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou:** seh aquí aparece Karasu ..hmm…por ahora te adelanto que no lo ultrajara por ahora al pobre kurama ¡

**niix erii**: xD ahora me odiaras mas por no haberlo continuado xd saludos!

**MARAXLOVE:** xd jaja seh ahí aparece Karasu, :/ bueh me alegra qe te haya gustado el capi! Perdon por demorar!

**hika-lazy-chan****:** "Karasu tiene una enorme lista en su mente, y empezara en comerse el almuerzo de Shuichi--Y despues a el mismo!" XD jajaja me dio risa eso xD ves? Hiei se va en el momento menos indicado! Xd que consejos les das a estos personajes XD jaja ya veras lo que sucede en este capi ;) saludos.

**Oscurita XuXu****:** xd soy malvada naah u-u mi amiga ya veras lo q sucedera en este capi xD pff el colegio me come :x-x!!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** xd tenia que crear suspenso! Ya veras al malvado de karasu pff, no te adelantare nada xd bueh, disculpa la tremenda demora!

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** amia! Gracias por considerar asi el fic n-n ahí nos hablamos por Msn jaja cuando puedas y cuando yo pueda tambien xd se cudia mucho!

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

_La música de la radio escondía los silenciosos pasos que se acercaban a mis espaldas y solo me percate de una indeseable presencia cuando su voz resonó en mis oídos __**– ¿haces almuerzo para mi? Que considerado…–**__ su voz se escuchaba muy cerca y su calor podía sentirlo a mis espaldas._

_Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos con sorpresa mientras soltaba el cucharón que segundos antes yo usaba para probar la sopa que hacia. __**–¿ k-karasu? –**__ ¡no lo vi venir! El miedo se apodero de mi y mi voz al pronunciar su nombre tembló…ahora estaba en problemas…_

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Once: Expuesto y Encerrado**

– **¿Me extrañaste? –** Sentí unas frías y callosas manos entrar bajo mi delantal, bajo mis ropas hasta tocar mi piel **– Yo si te extrañe...y mucho –** sentía su cuerpo muy cerca del mío y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, su aliento era tan apestoso que hasta en esa posición podía olerlo perfectamente.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, apretando mis dientes y bruscamente me solté de su agarre haciéndome a un lado para encarar a Karasu **– ¿Qué crees que haces?–** le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de ser fuerte.

Él me miro y medio sonrió** – Te abrazo… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos? –** me preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Llevaba una sudadera y un bóxer…

_Debí hacerme escapado cuando pude…tonto Shuichi…_en mi mente me reprendía pero sabia que no podía escaparme así como así **– No lo vuelvas a hacer – **le advertí respirando profundamente para calmarme. Él me incomodaba mucho y me ponía muy nervioso saber que no había nadie allí para ayudarme…

– **¿Por que te niegas al afecto que yo te doy? –** me pregunto fingiendo tristeza haciendo con sus labios un desagradable puchero **– Eres muy malo conmigo y yo sólo quiero darte mi amor – **

– **Eres un enfermo…–** susurre entre dientes. Mi mirada se fue a la entrada de la cocina…Si era lo suficientemente rápido podía salir por ella y…

– **ahhh no pensaras dejarme solo otra vez ¿verdad? –** dijo acercándose lentamente a mi. Seguro se dio cuanta de mis intenciones al ver mi mirada fijada en la salida.

– **Lograste escaparte de mi por una semana, Shuichi –** cada paso que daba hacia mi me ponía mas de nervios, en mi interior ya comenzaba a temblar **– ¿Te divertiste con su noviecito? –** se detuvo al terminar aquella frase.

Fruncí el seño con molestia ¡¿eso qué le importaba a él?! **– Deja de meterte en mis asuntos –** los amenace. Sentía el sudor recorrer mi frente por los nervios. La situación se volvía muy intensa para mí…

– **Me gustaría lograr que algún día tú me ames sólo a mí –** aquello lo dijo agravando un poco su tono de voz. Su mirada estaba baja, fija en la gastada cerámica del suelo **– Pero tu haces las cosas muy difíciles y eso me impide lograr mi objetivo –** levantó su mirada fiera hasta mi rostro. Me estremecí al verlo…Dicen que los ojos son la verdadera alma de una persona…siento escalofríos al tratar de pensar en qué tipo de alma tiene Karasu entonces….

_Yo jamás me entregaría a él, nunca…Quizás si las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra forma, puede que si…Pero ahora no, yo tengo a quien pertenecerle y ese no es Karasu ¡de ninguna manera_! grite en mi mente apretando mis puños con fuerza.

Me gustaría haber estado en otro lugar en ese momento, lejos de ahí…debí haberme escapado cuando tuve la oportunidad ya que lo que vendría a continuación quedaría en mi mente como la peor de mis pesadillas.

– **Quiero hacerte mío…–** tres simples palabras que hicieron que dejara de respirar pos unos minutos. Esto se estaba volviendo peligroso.

Volvió a avanzar y yo comenzaba a retroceder cada paso que daba. Hasta que una muralla me impidió moverme mas hacia atrás. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente: estaba atrapado una vez mas, desprotegido en las manos de Karasu…

Él se acerco hasta mi manteniendo una sonrisa triunfante en sus secos y pálidos labios **– ¿Tienes miedo, Shuichi? –**

– **¡Déjame en paz!–** en un impulso provocado por mis descontrolados nervios lo empuje con toda la fuerza que tenia logrando salir que aquel sofocante acorralamiento entre su cuerpo y la muralla.

Aturdido él retrocedió unos cinco pasos y yo aproveche aquello para escapar de la cocina. En la sala nerviosamente me desate el cabello de un solo tirón. No importándome si me dolida o no, yo estaba descontrolado. Comencé a desatar mi delantal lo más rápido que pude mirando siempre a la entrada de la cocina rogando por no ver a Karasu salir de ella.

Gemí de alivio cuando pude sacar el delantal, ahora tenía que correr a la puerta…

– **Demasiado lento –** cuando comencé a correr, algo tomó fuertemente mis cabellos y me hizo caer al piso. Grite fuertemente de sorpresa y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza para comprobar que alguien me había agarrado brutamente del cabello…era obvio de quien se trataba.

No quería abrir los ojos, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme al sentir mi cabello tirante por la mano de mi captor. **– K-karasu…–** gimoteé de dolor y comencé a llorar…ya no lo soportaba.

– **Dije que no ibas a volver a escapar, Shuichi…–** su voz se escucho mas cercana indicándome que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso aun tomándome de los cabellos **– ¡No dejaré que te vuelvas a esconder donde el tipejo ese de tu Hiei!–**

– **¡¡No hables así de él!! –** grité y abrí mis ojos entonces y eleve mi cabeza para mirarlo. Mis lágrimas caían incontables pero aun así lo mire furiosamente. Se encontraba a mis espaldas sentado por lo tanto tuve que arquear mi cuello para mirarlo… ¡a mi podía decirme lo que quisiera pero no dejaría que hablara así de Hiei!

A él no pareció agradarle mucho aquella respuesta de mi parte. Tiró fuertemente de mis cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos y luego me soltó con odio.

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y me retorcí ligeramente aun recostado en el piso…me dolía…

Sentí sus pasos posicionarse a un costado de mi. Abrí levemente mis ojos y pude ver sus pies cerca de mis costillas…no….si me quería tanto como lo decía no seria capas de….

– **¡¡AARG!!!–** mis pulmones fueron vaciados en el momento en que sentí una horrible patada en mi vientre. Grite desgarradoramente y reclame por aire

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi vientre, ¡me había golpeado! Comencé a llorar a mares ahora, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire perdido **– b-basta Karasu por favor!…–** implore y ya no sentía fuerzas para siquiera defenderme

No podía ver su rostro a menos que elevara mas mi vista ya que el estaba de pie y yo en el piso…pero podía imaginármelo sonriendo cruel y sádicamente.

– **¡¿Porque haces as cosas tan difíciles, Shuichi?!–** se agacho hasta estar a mi altura. **– ¿por que haces que te golpee? – **su voz se volvió mas bestial y ahora que podía ver su rostro. Podía también ver sus violetas ojos que brillaban con una locura ya evidente en él…

– **d-déjame solo…–**Yo mordí mi labio y comencé a sollozar calladamente posicionándome de lado en el piso y abrazando más mi vientre adolorido.

Mordí con mucha más fuerza mi labio en el momento en que sentí otra patada ahora en mi pecho. Mi labio sangro y ahora llevaba mis manos a mi pecho y comenzaba a toser **– Eres tan patético que ni siquiera te puedes defender** – fue lo único que murmuro antes de por fin dejarme solo…lo escuche subir por las escaleras. Seguro iba a su cuarto.

Seguí tosiendo y respirando agitadamente. Por fin me había dejado solo…pero yo no tenía la fuerza ni siquiera para pararme…pero tenia que salir…

Me moví lentamente para no causarme dolor a mi mismo, para no causarme más dolor del que sentía. Logré levantarme apoyándome en uno de los sillones el cual manche un poco con mi sangre que aun caía de mi labio…podía sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre en mi boca.

Gemí cuando me pude poner de pie por fin, con una mano en mi vientre aun. Ahora debía pensar en donde podría ir…Donde Hiei no, no sabría que decirle si me veía en ese estado. Al trabajo de Mary mucho menos podía ir…donde mi madre en el cementerio…era el único lugar donde no me encontraría nadie…

Llegar hasta la entrada de la casa fue más que un reto por todo mi cuerpo adolorido. Pero lo logre y me apoye en la puerta cansado.

Fue en ese momento en que recordé que Hiei vendría a visitarme hoy! Me lo había dicho! **– uuuhhm –** gemí apoyando mi frente en la puerta que aun no habría ¿ahora que debía hacer?...Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara yo debía irme de allí…no podía esperar a Hiei ¿y si volvía Karasu? ¿Y si Hiei me sorprendía justo cuando Karasu me hacia algo? No podía dejar que me viera con este tipo…–** perdóname Hiei…– **susurre al aire y abrí la puerta y salí sin que Karasu lo notara.

Camine como cual moribundo va por la ciudad. Mi vientre me dolía enormemente…Karasu me había golpeado demasiado fuerte…maldito bruto…

Llegue en poco tiempo al cementerio, disimulando mi dolor con mi brazo que sostenía mi vientre.

Como cualquier día que iría a visitarla me senté frente a su tumba a descansar y a la vez a pensar como podía salir de todo aquello que se había formado. Karasu ya era alguien peligroso para mi ¿Qué debía hacer? A veces me gustaría oír alguno de los sabios consejos que mi madre me daba…Todo había sucedido tan rápido…Comencé a vivir una vida de adulto tan prematuramente y ahora tenia un gran problema con un tipo del cual no le podía decir nada a nadie… ¿Qué debía hacer madre?....

Una ligera brisa me envolvió haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Una brisa así de fría a esas horas era extraño y más en un día tan bello como lo era aquel…

Suspire cuando aquella brisa continuo agitando mis cabellos y acariciando mi rostro **– La brisa de mi madre...–** susurre entre cerrando mis ojos…Me dio la impresión como si de mi madre estuviera rodeándome para protegerme **– No es suficiente...–** volví a murmurar liberando algunas lagrimas. Ya me estaba cansando de todo aquello…de esconderle cosas a mi Hiei y a Mary, de soportar a Karasu y de estar sin mi madre…me comenzaba a cansar de todo…

No sé cuanto tiempo habría estado allí arrodillado frene a la lapida de la tumba de mi madre. Pero ya suponía que seria las 2 o 3 de la tarde…Estaba nervioso ya que no sabría qué ocurriría si Hiei iba a la casa de Mary y justo Karasu lo recibía!

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro tratando de ahogar un sollozo que amenazaba con salir ¡no sabia que hacer!

– **Sabia que te encontraría aquí –** una voz me hizo saltar de sorpresa.

– **Hiei! –** frente a mi estaba el hombre en el que tanto pensaba ¡¿Cómo me encontró?! Y más aun ¡¿porque tenia que venir justo ahora?! **– ¡¿Que haces aquí?!– **

El se encogió de hombros. Llevaba una polera que dejaba al descubierto todos sus músculos y un Jean ancho que resaltaba más su figura varonil…oh Dios…**– Fui a verte a tu casa pero salio un tipo de cabello negro y me dijo que habías salido y luego me cerro la puerta en la cara...– **respondió a mi pregunta agregándole un tono sarcástico típico en él.

Abrí mis ojos enormente _¿A caso Karasu lo había visto? Oh no_ **– ¿c-como era ese tipo, Hiei? –** pregunte aparentando tranquilidad. Yo estaba arrodillado en el piso y Hiei de pie.

– **De mi altura, ojos violetas de cabello negro y largo…se veía muy enojado cuando me vio –** llevó una mano a su mentón, pensativo **– ¿Quién es ése? –**

– **E-es el hijo de la señora Mary. Su nombre es Karasu –** baje mi mirada…Si Karasu se veía tan enojado, eso dignificaría que estaba yo en problemas…**– ¿c-como supiste que estaría aquí? – **le pregunté

– **Ese chico me dijo que te habías ido sin avisar…entonces en el primer lugar donde pensé que estarías fue aquí…No lo sé, tenia el presentimiento que te encontraría aquí. Yo siempre venia aquí cuando tenia problemas, venia a ver a mi hermanita –** su mirada brillo con sinceridad…Sé que decía la verdad ya que se dio el tiempo de decir mas de 6 palabras en una frase.

Suspiré y sonreí, mi primera sonrisa en todo el día. Me puse de pie lentamente (para no causarme dolor) y me acerqué hasta encararlo.

Allí nos quedamos viendo algunos minutos…Hiei de verdad se veía muy lindo con esa ropa…y con él nada mas me importaba…

Avance lentamente unos cuantos pasos, aun me sentía débil y adolorido...Pero sabía que junto a Hiei nada malo me sucedería. Pronto envolví mis brazos en su cultura y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Necesitaba sentirme protegido en aquel calor que su cuerpo emanaba…necesitaba sentirme protegido de las frías y pútridas manos de Karasu.

Aspire profundamente su dulce aroma **– abrázame, Hiei…–** Le pedí cuando no sentía que me devolvía el abrazo que yo le daba.

Su pecho subió y bajo en el momento en que mi amante suspiro profundamente. Rodeó mi cuerpo con sus calidos brazos y yo me aferre mas a él, como cual enfermo se aferra a la vida rogando que ésta jamás lo abandone. De ésa forma me aferraba a Hiei. De ésa forma deseaba que jamás me abandonara…

No me importo en dónde estuviéramos, ni quienes nos vieran en ese momento. Solo era él y yo en el mundo.

– **¿Shuichi?...–**

– **¿Si? –**

– **¿Hay algo que te moleste? –**

– **¿Porqué lo preguntas? –** elevé mi rostro para poder mirarlo, mientras yo me negaba a deshacer el abrazo

– **Lo presentí…–** se encogió de hombros.

– **Jamás me molestara algo mientras este a tu lado –** me pare en la punta de mis pies y lo bese fugazmente. Sintiendo un poco de temor ya que aquel beso seria mal visto por las personas. Y más si estábamos en un cementerio.

– **Si necesitas hablar con alguien. Recuerda que aquí estará tu Hiei para oírte –** sonrió calidamente. Cosa que era un poco extraña en él, pero le venia tan bien sonreír de esa forma…

Yo sonreí abiertamente…pero en mi interior se formaba un dolor: Tenia la oportunidad de contarle a Hiei sobre Karasu pero…tenia miedo…miedo de que el pudiera dañar a mi novio….

**:-::-:-:**

– **¿Tienes hambre Shuichi? –** ni cuenta me di cuando ya estábamos en su departamento y yo me encontraba recostado en su cama viendo TV.

Hiei se asomo por la puerta del cuarto preguntándome si quería algo de almorzar.

Asentí inmediatamente. ¡Tenia mucha hambre! ¡Ni siquiera había almorzado!

– **Bien –** no pude contener una suave risita al verlo con un delantal rosa. Su apariencia era digna de una foto para recordar. **– ¡hey! ¿Qué es tan chistoso? –** frunció el seño y puso sus manos en su cadera.

Lleve una mano a mi boca para tratar de parar mis carcajadas **– Eres toda una ama de casa, Hiei-kun –** logre decir cuando ya me encontraba mas calmado.

– **¿hm? –** se miro a si mismo unos momentos y se sonrojo suavemente…era tan adorable **– No digas tonterías –** sonrió tímidamente y se fue seguro rumbo a la cocina.

Suspire profundamente y me deje caer en la cama de brazos y piernas abiertas…Me sentía tan calmado ahora. El dolor en mis costillas había desaparecido casi por completo y sólo me quedaba una ligera molestia….

Cerré mis ojos luego de unos minutos en los cuales mi mente quedo en blanco. La armonía que sentía junto a Hiei parecía librarme de todos mis problemas y sufrimientos…fue encantes que sentí un ligero peso a mi lado en la cama.

Abrí uno de mis ojos para ser recibido con los rojos ojos de Hiei **– Pensé que dormías…–** pestañeo algunas veces frente a mis ojos y luego retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama.

Me incorporé lentamente en la cama y noté que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con dos platos **– ¿Hiei? …–** Él mismo no dejo que terminara lo que pensaba decir.

– **Jeh…Te vine a traer el almuerzo por si estabas dormido –** apoyo la bandeja en su regazo y me miro entretenido **– De la misma forma que le trae el desayuno el esposo a su esposa en la cama –**

– **nh…–** emití un pequeño gemido y me sonrojé enormemente. El tenia ese gusto por decir ciertas frases con dobles intenciones entre ellas….Sabía provocarme tan bien.

Al ver mi sonrojo sonrió a carcajadas y luego se acercó a besar fugazmente mi frente **– Me gusta verte así de sonrojado –** susurro luego de besarme y peñiscar cariñosamente una de mis mejillas.

Fruncí el ceño expresando un falso enojo **– Tonto…–** susurre, y mi actuación de enojado hubiera ido perfecta si no fuera porque mis labios sonreían.

El volvió a sonreír entre dientes acomodándose mejor en la cama a mi lado y dejando la bandeja entre nosotros con sólo un plato de comida.** – Espero te guste…– **susurro cuando se disponía a tomar una cuchara y también el plato.

Sonreí suavemente y me moví más cerca e impedí que tomara el plato…tenia una idea…

–…**¿Que haces? …–** sonreí más abiertamente cuando en su rostro vi un gran signo de interrogación.

Moví la bandeja hasta un costado de la cama y me acerque mas a Hiei, hasta estar a milímetros de su rostro, arrodillado en la cama. En mis manos sostenía su plato y su tenedor **– Abre la boca…– **

El signo de interrogación desapareció de su rostro al entender lo que yo planeaba hacer **– Travieso…–** susurro entre dientes para luego abrir su boca como cual niño obediente.

Guiñe un ojo como él lo haría y lleve un tenedor con comida a su boca. Hiei lo recibió gustoso **– ¿Cómo esta? –** sonreí divertido al verlo saborear el alimento.

– **Nada mal…pero…–** Sin que yo lo pudiera predecir, Hiei me tomó por la cintura y me hizo posicionarme en su regazo de piernas abiertas rodeando su cadera **– Así esta mucho mejor. –** sonrió triunfante apoyado en el espaldar de su cama y yo sobre su regazo…

– **Hiei…–** de mis labios escapo un suspiro con su nombre al sentir su cuerpo tan cercano al mío.

– **¿Que esperas? ¿No me darás de comer, Shuichi? –** comento con malicia mientras cotaba mi cintura entre sus manos y hacia que mi cuerpo rozase su entrepierna.

– **¡Hiei! –** Grite de sorpresa, placer y de dolor ya que aun mi cuerpo no estaba del todo bien por los golpes que Karasu me había dado.

A mi suerte, mi novio no noto aquello y sonrió mas abiertamente **– ¿No me darás de comer? Entonces tendré que darte yo a ti** – paso rápidamente su larga lengua por sus labios y tomo el plato que antes yo tenia en mis manos. **– Es mi turno…– **sentencio tomando también la cuchara llenándola de comida.

Decidí olvidarme del dolor y concentrarme sólo en Hiei quien ya tenia la cuchara lista para dármela **– Malvado…– **yo quería seguir dándole de comer…

– **Pervertido – **

– **Tú lo eres más – **

– **No, tu más. Shuichi pervertido – **

–**Tú más – **

– **Lo somos los dos y punto final –** Termino Hiei **– Ahora, se un buen niño y abre tu boquita –** sonrió maléficamente mientras dirigía la cuchara hacia mis labios.

Suspiré rendido y abrí mi boca. Él siempre ganaba en ese tipo de 'discusiones' que teníamos...A pesar de todo mi esfuerzo de ganarle alguna vez, siempre terminaba perdiendo yo.

Sonrió suavemente cuando introdujo la cuchara en mi boca.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir lo deliciosa que estaba esa comida. Mi paladar se deleitaba con el placer y no pude evitar emitir un leve gemido para hacerle saber a Hiei que me había gustado.

– **Delicioso ¿cierto? –** Preguntó, como si ya se esperara esa reacción de mi parte** – Es una receta secreta de los Jaganshis – **me guiño el ojo mientras el también probaba otra cucharada.

No se como y no se en que momento lo pensé pero segundos después me encontraba besando a Hiei compartiendo aquella deliciosa comida. Lo había tomado por sorpresa de los hombros y lo había acercado hasta mí para besarlo, sin importarme el plato entre nosotros.

– **S-Shuichi…–** susurro cuando nos habíamos separado

– **P-perdón…–** baje mi mirada avergonzado por mi inesperada acción.

Él sonrió suavemente una vez mas **– Esta bien…La comida tiene un mejor sabor si se comparte – **rápidamente comió un poco más de comida y me hizo señas para que yo me acercara a repetir la misma acción de hace algunos minutos: besarnos compartiendo el alimento.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Jeeeh!! Capitulo 11 terminado y arriba! bueno u.u…las dejare sin saber que pasara hasta el próximo capitulo jejejeje. Nfin, espero qe les haya gustado…malvado karasu x.x…


	12. Condena

De nuevo, mis disculpas por la demora y agradezco a:

**Roronoa Minamino**

**Hoshiyo-hime**

**twinipuu**

**oscuritaxuxu**

**-****ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-**

**En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou**

**Reena Kusakabe**

Mil gracias por sus reviews y pues perdonen la enorme demora con este fic ….pero aquí lo actualizo y ojala les sea de su agrado, significa mucho para mi n.n

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– _**S-Shuichi…–**__ susurro cuando nos habíamos separado_

– _**P-perdón…–**__ baje mi mirada avergonzado por mi inesperada acción._

_Él sonrió suavemente una vez mas __**– Esta bien…La comida tiene un mejor sabor si se comparte – **__rápidamente comió un poco más de comida y me hizo señas para que yo me acercara a repetir la misma acción de hace algunos minutos: besarnos compartiendo el alimento._

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Doce: Condena**

– **Eso fue muy ocurrente….–** Ya nos encontrábamos en la cocina luego de haber terminado de 'comer' nuestro almuerzo. Hiei lavando los platos y yo sentado sobre la mesita de la cocina observando ya que él no me dejo ayudarle…

Baje la mirada sonrojado…Era cierto, aquellos besos entre la comida hicieron muy entretenida e interesante la situación…**– si...– **susurre mirando mis pies que no alcanzaban al piso. (Debido a que estaba sentado sobre la mesa)

Hiei aún llevaba su delantal rosado. Añoraría tener alguna cámara fotográfica para sacarle alguna foto **– Interesante forma de comer –** sonrió luego de terminar de lavar y girarse a verme.

Deje escapar una carcajada una vez más. ¡Se veía tan adorable así! **– Hiei…–** logre articular entre mis risas. Cerré mis ojos y llevé mis manos a mi boca para evitar reírme fuertemente.

– **¿Sigues burlándote de mi? –** me estremecí de pronto cuando sentí una voz profunda y susurrante en mi oído y un calor frente a mi. Abrí de golpe mis ojos y deje de reír de inmediato.

– **H-Hiei…–** frente a mi, a milímetros de mí rostro yacía el rostro de Hiei quien mostraba su mirada de pocos amigos…Me sentí mal al haberme reído así de él. Quizás hasta lo ofendí.

– **Has sido un chico muy malo, Shuichi…–** se acercó un poco más y apoyo sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, en la mesa donde yo me encontraba sentado. **– Tendré que castigarte…–**

Deje escapar un suspiro al escucharle hablar de esa forma tan…intimidadota pero a la vez sexy y cautivadora. **– ¿Qué me harás? –** lo incite. Esta vez yo ganaría el juego, estaba decidido.

_Gran error_

Hiei sonrió malévolamente, mostrándome sus blancos dientes y afilados colmillos **– Eso nunca se pregunta…–** se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente. Sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente en mi cintura causándome un ligero dolor, pero aun así no emití nada más que un gemido y respondí de la misma forma que Hiei en el beso.

Acercó su cuerpo más al mío, obligándome a abrirme de piernas para que él se posicionara entre ellas para así tener más contacto corporal entre nosotros. Se sentía tan bien y me hacia desear mas…

Pero, luego de esos momentos Hiei se separo de mí inesperadamente **– Esto es parte de tu castigo…–** sonrió y me dejo solo en la cocina.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa… ¿me dejaría de nuevo? ¿Como la otra noche? **– ¡Hiei!–** grite, llamándolo fuertemente.

No hubo respuesta…

Gruñí y me baje de la mesa para salir de la cocina y buscarlo. Lo necesitaba, me había dejado mal de nuevo…Volví a llamarlo y a buscarlo, pero no había rastro de él…

_¿Donde estaba?_

– **¡Hiei! –** grite de forma más insistente, mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo ¡no había rastro de él!

De pronto un cuerpo me abrazó posesivamente por la espalda **– ¿Te gusta gritar mi nombre, Shuichi?–**

Deje escapar el suspiro que había mantenido detenido ¡me había asustado! …maldita sea…–** Hiei…– **susurre apoyando mi nuca en su cuerpo que aun me abrazaba.

– **¿Te asuste? –** ¡Cada vez su voz parecía mas divertida con la situación!

– **¿Qué crees tu?–** me solté suavemente de su agarre y me gire a mirarlo, fingiendo molestia.

El me miro unos segundos y se hecho a reír. Era raro verlo tan divertido. Aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro lo hacia ver mas bello **– Lo siento ¿si? –** se disculpo entre risas y tratando de atraparme otra vez entre sus brazos.

– **No, me asustaste y pagaras por eso –** me aleje un poco de él cruzándome de brazos. Una sonrisa retadora se formo sin querer en mis labios.

– **¡oh! Eso me recuerda…–** avanzó unos pasos hasta mi acortando la distancia entre nosotros una vez mas **–…Que yo debo castigarte por haberte burlado de mi por mi delantal rosa –** levanto una ceja con interés.

– **Hiei…–** no pude continuar mi actuación ya que de pronto sus labios sellaron los míos apasionadamente, y sus manos guiaron las mías para que fueran a posicionarse sobre sus hombros.

Me rendí ante su dominación en el beso y segundos mas tarde me encontraba disfrutando al máximo aquellas caricias de sus labios que él me otorgaba.

– **Sabes tan dulce –** susurró luego de que se separo de mi **– De sólo probar esos labios dan ganas de probar mas y mas de tu cuerpo –** paso su lengua por sus labios mirándome

– **Pervertido…–** logre balbucear antes de que me tomaba en sus brazos de forma nupcial y me llevara a su cuarto.

En segundos ya me encontraba en su cama **– Es inevitable cuando tengo un pelirrojo precioso bajo mi cuerpo –** podría decir que me pareció verle sonreír casi bestialmente y descubrí en sus rojos ojos el brillo de la lujuria misma.

Estaba atrapado.

Y entonces otra ola de placeres recorrieron nuestros cuerpos al hacer el amor como muchas veces ya lo había hecho. Realmente ya no sabia qué sorpresa esperar de Hiei…Lo malo, era que en una semana comenzaba a volver a su trabajo como medico, y eso significaba que ya no estaría tanto tiempo con él, y eso traía como consecuencia que estaría en la casa de Mary…Con Karasu a quien ya no deseaba ver jamás.

Con Hiei realmente mis preocupaciones se esfumaban, con cada abrazo, con cada beso…Con cada 'te amo' que lograba susurrarme entre jadeos luego de haber entregado nuestros cuerpos el uno al otro…

_¿Cómo legue llegar tan lejos luego de la muerte de mi madre?..._

– **¡Hiei! –** caí pesadamente sobre el colchón de nuestra cama, mientras recuperaba el aliento luego de haber vivido el tercer y ultimo orgasmo de la noche.

Cerré los ojos mientras sentí el peso de Hiei levantarse de mi cuerpo y dejarse caer de forma pesada sobre la cama y al igual que yo, tetando de recuperar el aliento **– Eso fue hermoso…–** dijo entre pausas debido a su agitación. Para mí todas las noches eran hermosas.

Sonreí levemente para cambiar de posición en la cama para poder ver mejor Hiei. Adoraba poder ver ese tinte rojo que adornaba sus mejillas y sus bien definidos labios en esos momentos rojos como sangre. **– Te amo Hiei –** esa noche supe que jamás a nadie más que a Hiei le diría aquella frase.

_Nunca más se lo volvería a decir a alguien más._

Hiei volteo su rostro para fijar su mirada de rubí en mis ojos esmeraldas **– Si tu me amas, Yo te amo mil veces más –** sonrió. ¿Había mencionado que también adoraba verlo sonreír aunque sean tan escasas esas sonrisas?

Reí calladamente burlándome de mis propios pensamientos. Abrí mi boca para comentar pero fui interrumpido por la boca insaciable de mi amante y fui rodeado por fuertes brazos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de un apasionado beso, Hiei abandono mi boca enmalezada y escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro **– ¿Puedo confesarte algo?** – susurro de pronto mientras me estremecía al sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre mi piel. El cuello era uno de los lugares más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

– **¿mmh? –** cerré los ojos mientras ponía atención a cualquier cosa que Hiei fuera a decir.

Su rostro se escondió un poco más ahora entre mis cabellos y mi piel **– No quiero volver a trabajar –** susurro reprochando como un niño.

Abrí mis ojos **– ¿Es eso? –** lo mire extrañado aunque sabia que él no me miraba **– Eres tan holgazán –** lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y tire de unos cuantos para molestarlo.

– **¡Ouch! –** rápidamente elevó su rostro para mirarme fundiendo el seño **– dolió –** se quejo, mientras yo me reía disimuladamente al ver como en su rostro se notaban más las facciones infantiles cuando se enojaba.

– **¡ay! –** mi risa se detuvo cuando sentí una fuerte mano tirar con cuidado mis cabellos, lo suficientemente fuerte para no dañarme pero si para molestarme **– ¡Hiei! –** reproché frunciendo el seño e instintivamente tomando el mechón de pelo rojo agredido. **– eso dolió –**

– **hmp, ahora sabes cómo me siento –** sonrió, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una travesura casi malévola.

Antes que pudiera decir algo se levanto de la cama sin preocuparse por su desnudez.

Me semi-incorporé en la cama apoyado en mis codos **– ¿Dónde vas? –** pregunté curioso mientras mi mirada se fijaba atentamente en cada milímetro de su retaguardia.

Pronto detuvo su caminata** – Voy a tomar un baño. Ni hablar de dormir así de sudado y pegajoso ¿no crees? –** Me miro por sobre su hombro casi sonriendo **– Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo –** saco su lengua de forma infantil y siguió su camino hasta salir del cuarto directo hacia el baño.

Pestañeo unos segundos tratando de entender la última frase que me había dicho y pronto mire hacia abajo, hacia mi cuerpo y las sabanas dándome cuenta lo que Hiei insinuaba: Mi cuerpo estaba mojado con nuestra '_esencia_' por llamarlo de alguna forma y las sabanas estaban también manchadas con mas de nuestra _esencia_.

Me sonroje notablemente al ver todo lo que habíamos hecho y me puse de pie, agradeciendo de que Hiei no estuviera ahí para ver el gran sonrojo que se dibujaba en mis mejillas.

Salí del cuarto para dirigirme hacia el baño, con suerte y podría unirme al baño que Hiei se daba.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me tope con que esta se encontraba abierta totalmente como invitando a cualquiera a entrar. Sonreí y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mi silenciosamente.

Elevé mi mirada para ver una cortina de baño frente a mí en la cual se reflejaba una silueta obviamente perteneciente a Hiei. Mi modestia era extrema así que sólo me limité a quedarme ahí parado mientras una mano cubría mis partes más intimas que en esos momentos estaban a la vista.

– **Shuichi, no te obligaré a entrar –** escuche la voz de mi amante provocando que casi diera un salto. **–** **Pero si entras no te dejare salir –** lo escuche reír divertidamente y ya imaginaba el rostro travieso que tendría.

Mordí mi mejilla por dentro mientras aquel tipo de frases me recordaba a Karasu y sus locuras. **– Hn –** gruñí y negué energéticamente la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de mi mente y concentrarme en decidir si entrar a la tina con Hiei o no.

Obviamente decidí entrar y lentamente me acerque hasta abrir lentamente la cortina de baño, como teniendo miedo.

En el momento en que abrí un poco la cortina fui atrapado por unos fuertes brazos y unos conocidos labios que me besaron apasionadamente. Logre murmurar entre besos el nombre de mi amante pero finalmente me rendí cuando Hiei acarició mis labios con su dulce lengua…Sabia cómo hacer para que me rindiera a sus caricias.

El beso, como los anteriores, duro minutos donde ambos tratamos de probar quien mandaba al otro. Lamentablemente en ese tipo de enfrentamientos yo siempre terminaba en segundo lugar, pero me gustaba persistir y dar la pelea por sobre todo.

Jadie por aire cuando sus labios me dejaron

Entreabrí mis ojos que antes se mantenían cerrados para ver la mirada fija y fría de Hiei frente a mí **– ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunte al sentir como si quisiera decirme algo.

El chico pelinegro suspiro y me abrazo fuertemente de forma sorpresiva **– ¿H-Hiei? –** pregunté un poco mas preocupado.

Sentí como sus brazos se aberraron mas a mi espalda **– No quiero separarme de ti nunca – **susurro y ya lo imaginaba haciendo pucheros.

En mis labios se formó una sonrisa **– Obsesivo – **fastidie para alegrar un poco a mi amante.

El se separo lentamente de mi deshaciendo el abrazo hasta poder mirar mi rostro **– Eres una obsesión –** susurro y lentamente se acerco a mi hasta dejar en mis labios un suave beso, muy parecido al toque frió de la seda.

Al escucharlo solo me limite a atrapar sus labios con los míos en un beso un poco más apasionado mientras astutamente lo llevaba hacia el agua que caía de la ducha.

Sonreí entre el beso al sentir como el cuerpo de mi amante se estremeció al sentir el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo. Lentamente me separé para ver su reacción.

Se arrugo por completo y rápidamente salio del chorro de agua acercándose más a mí **– ¿Porque hiciste eso? –** susurro temblando por el frío.

Me encogí de hombros sin poder evitar sonreír **– Para que se pasara la calentura – **dije simplemente agregándole un todo divertido a la frase.

– **Malvado –** susurro y sin darme tiempo de poner resistencia me tomó de los hombros y me dejo bajo el agua que caía fría de la ducha **– ¡Hiei! –** grite al sentir el frió liquido como el hielo recorrer mi tibia espalda.

Rápidamente me salí de igual forma que Hiei abrasándome a mi mismo mientras mis dientes temblaban sin control.

– **¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! –** grite mientras aun sentía el horrible frió en mi cuerpo.

– **Para que se te quitara la calentura –** repitió la misma frase que le había dicho hacia algunos segundos solo agregándole un tono sarcástico y burlón típico de él.

Resoplé rendido **– será mejor que cambies el agua fría por caliente o si no nunca terminaremos –** susurré un poco más aliviado.

– **hmp –** aparentando un falso fastidio se acerco a nivelar el agua para permitir una tibia y relajando agua fluir.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos permitiendo que el agua recorrería todo mi cuerpo **– ¿contento ahora? –** lo escuche preguntarme muy cerca mío.

–**Contento –** sonreí abriendo mis ojos y sorprendiéndome al ver su mirada fija en mí. Era una mirada tan profunda y vacía que a veces me hacia sentir incomodo…Pero por otro lado me encantaba **– muy contento –** volví a susurrar para luego rodear con mis brazos su grueso cuello.

El se acerco hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron de forma intima en un dulce abraso mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros. –** Te amo – **susurro pasando una de sus manos por mi mejilla.

Me limité a sonreír ya que él sabía muy bien la respuesta. Mi mirada estaba perdida en sus cabellos que aunque mojados siempre se mantenían en punta; ¿Me pregunto si seria algo genético o algún fijador permanente?

Sonreí calladamente al percatarme de mis propios pensamientos.

– **¿Shuichi? –** pestañee unas cantas veces y elevé mi mirada a su rostro al oír que llamaba mi nombre.

– **¿Qué sucede? –**

– **Nada, sólo me debatía en que shampoo usaré en tu cabello** – arqueó sus cejas de forma graciosa **– Frutilla es perfecto para ti. –** dijo más para si mismo luego de haber decidido.

Reí calladamente y permití que hiciera lo que él quisiera con mi cuerpo, en todos los sentidos de esa palabra.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

_u.u Dejemoslo hasta ahi, y les adelanto que las cosas se complicaran aunque no lo paresca jaja es un drama. _

_Y bueno, agradesco especialmente a Reena por leerme y te dedico este capi n-n_


	13. Entre pétalos de inocensia

Hulaaaa a todos! He vuelto de nuevo xO! Hum…he notado de varias autoras demoran en publicar y ya no se ven tantos fics nuevos como antes T-T….esto esta cada vez más abandonado…pero aun hay lectoras y autoras que gustan de escribir :3 (¿cierto?)

**Reena Kusakabe****:** Reenaaa nwn! Je ya vez ahora actualizo y ojala le guste u.u…y sip, no te equivocas, Karasu lo estropeará todo…awww ojala podamos hablar pronto ¡tambien te quiero!

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** u.u Shuichi regresa con Mary porq esa es su casa (aparte es para ponerle mas drama o.o?) xD jaja! u.u no tengo piedad a veces lo admito x.x….pero ahí estara Hi-chan para arreglar todo .-….wuu te quiero tomodachi!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** Hiii…uh…raro en ti ver q andas fuera del hxk o.o…eres mas fan q yo! Jeh…en proximos capitulos lo veras x.x es perverso quisas te guste jaja saludos!

**twinipuu****:** jeje pues aquí esta la actualizacion salida del horno o.o….yo espero q tu actualices! Quiero leer mas perversiones x.x

**aw…:3 a todas mil gracias por comentar**

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– _**¿Shuichi? –**__ pestañee unas cantas veces y elevé mi mirada a su rostro al oír que llamaba mi nombre._

– _**¿Qué sucede? –**_

– _**Nada, sólo me debatía en que shampoo usaré en tu cabello**__ – arqueó sus cejas de forma graciosa __**– Frutilla es perfecto para ti. –**__ dijo más para si mismo luego de haber decidido._

_Reí calladamente y permití que hiciera lo que él quisiera con mi cuerpo, en todos los sentidos de esa palabra._

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Trece: Entre pétalos de inocencia**

– **Hiei –** Cambie rápidamente de posición sobre la cama, esta vez yo sobre el vientre de Hiei mientras reía abiertamente **– Es mi turno –** reclamé colocando mis manos sobre sus pectorales para tener equilibrio.

– **No es verdad –** Quién sabe cómo envolvió mis piernas en las suyas e invirtió nuevamente posiciones **– Despreciaste tu oportunidad –** Saco la lengua en forma de burla.

– **¡Mentira! –** Pellizque uno de sus costados **– Tú no me diste tiempo de actuar –** trate de invertir de nuevo las posiciones pero Hiei tenia muy bien sujetadas mis piernas con las suyas.

– **Te di el tiempo suficiente para pensar –** susurr´p mientras que con una de sus manos capturaba mis muñecas dejándome vulnerable ante todo.

– **¡Hiei! –** grite entre risas mientras con su mano libre comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas en el vientre **– ¡basta! –** Él más que nadie sabía lo cosquilloso que puedo llegar a ser, y se aprovechaba de aquello.

– **¡No hasta que admitas tu rendición! –**

Todo había empezado hacia unos minutos cuando comenzamos a probarnos quien podría ser más dominante sobre el otro y claro, yo no pretendía perder. Entonces me abalancé sobre él para demostrarle cuan dominante era pero rápidamente fui atacado por miles de cosquillas que impedían que me percatara de que Hiei ahora estaba sobre mi exclamando que el dominaba más. Me enoje e invertí nuestras posiciones hasta que, luego de muchos minutos más, llegamos a esto.

– **¡Basta Hiei! –** pareciera como si fuera a llorar de tanta risa. No podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente inmovilizado y vulnerable ante sus toques.

– **¿Quien es el dominante aquí, Shuichi? –**

– **¡Yo! –** logre gritar

– **Error – **soltó mis muñecas para ahora hacerme costillas con sus dos manos.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Rápida y fugazmente la ultima semana de vacaciones de Hiei se esfumó en el aire mientras yo fui lo mas feliz posible con mi único amante el cual hacia hasta lo imposible por satisfacerme y lo lograba enormemente.

– **Bien, si necesitas algo solo llámame –** ofreció mi novio cuando ya estuvimos en el frontis de la casa de la señora Mary. Ahora iría con la iniciativa de conversarle a mary sobre que había decidido vivir con Hiei en su departamento como una forma de 'no hacerle tanta carga', cuando en verdad en parte era para estar lo más lejos posible de Karasu.

– **Lo haré –** aseguré y luego de besar fugazmente sus labios me baje de su camioneta para entrar a la humilde casa de Mary, quien a esas horas aproximadas a la noche debería estar ya en su casa luego de haber llegado del trabajo.

En el momento en que cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras escuchaba el rugido de la camioneta de Hiei alejarse suspire profundamente para aspirar aquel olor hogareño el cual no sentía desde algún tiempo atrás **– ¡Mary! – **llame adentrándome mas en la casa que mantenía un curioso silencio mientras esperaba esperanzado de que Karasu no estuviera por ninguna parte.

– **¿Shuichi? –** un susurro desde las escaleras capto mi atención y la luz tenue de la sala revelo a la figura gastada de Mary bajando el último escalón **– ¡Shuichi! – **frente a mi vi como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Me limite a sonreírle de vuelta para olvidarme el ligero sentimiento de pena que sentí al verla. De cierta forma me sentí un poco culpable de dejarla sola con el obsesivo de Karasu…Pero también debía ver mi seguridad.

Se acercó dándose su tiempo hasta llegar a mi y abrazarme fuertemente **– Había extrañado tu presencia aquí, Shu –** susurro mientas yo la rodeaba con mis brazos.

– **Mary… –** suspire y lentamente me separé de ella **– Perdón. –** pedí mis disculpas por no estar en su casa en ese tiempo.

Ella negó con su cabeza **– Esta bien. Tu estas haciendo tu vida con Hiei, Shuichi –** me miró fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera hacerme entender de que ella sabia algo que yo no. **– No puedo tenerte atado a mi. Tu ya tienes a alguien ¿cierto? –** finalizo.

Abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder

¿Acaso sabia de Hiei y yo? ¿Pero cómo? **– ¿Que? – **logre pronunciar.

Ella sonrió **– Es fácil deducir para mi, Shu. Ese chico de la camioneta es un buen hombre. –** Sonrió mas abiertamente **– Los vi por la ventana cuando llegaron.** –

Pestañee extrañado ¿nos había visto? Debería comenzar a ser mucho mas cuidadoso pero….¿A qué le temía?

Decidí olvidar y cambiar el tema que comenzaba a volverse realimente vergonzoso. **– ¿Y Karasu? –** pregunté, no sin antes mirar a todas direcciones para asegurarme de que no estuviera en ninguna parte.

Ella miro al piso **– No lo se. –** Susurró **– Ha estado de un humor cambiaste desde que te fuiste, Shuichi. Cada vez se vuelve peor. –** Levantó su mirada nuevamente **– Quizás cuando te vea se alivie un poco. –**

Sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. Ella no sabia, nadie sabia lo que Karasu era capas de hacerme si llegaba a verme…Yo estaba seguro de que algo sucedería y que no había nadie allí para protegerme…ni siquiera Hiei.

_Debo desaparecer de ahí antes de que lo lamente. _

Escondí mi temor sobre una sonrisa suave **– Esperemos que se alivie –** levanté una mano para arreglar cariñosamente unos cuantos cabellos despeinados de ella **– Usted no debe preocuparse tanto. El volverá como siempre –** sonreí de forma consoladora aunque por dentro gritaba que jamás volviera.

Mary sonrió **– Gracias, shu. No se que haría sin ti –**

Aquello fue como sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho **– Todo estará bien. – **susurré como si me dirigiera a mí propia madre. Me sentí mal en aquel momento al oírla decir aquello. No quería dejarla sola con Karasu… ¡Quizá qué cosas ocurrirían si me iba de ahí!...pero debía hacerlo, Mary entendería...Pero aun así….

– **¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí? –** vino la pregunta de la anciana que me saco de mi pensamientos.

– **Si –** dije para luego morder levemente mi labio ¿debía decirle sobre que me iría a vivir con Hiei?

_¿Ahora?_

Ella sonrió más abiertamente **– Realmente me hace muy feliz sentir tu calma presencia en esta casa, Shu –** sus ojos brillaron ante mi cuando susurraba aquellas palabras.

Suavice mi mirada y suspire.

_Será mejor tocar el tema de ir vivir con Hiei mañana._

Luego de charlar de cualquier cosa permití que Mary supiera más sobre Hiei: sus gustos, sus facetas, su carácter en general y ella también me permitió saber algunas cosas suyas que yo no sabia; contándome que cuando era muy joven se vio sumergida en una relación con un hombre que casi le quita la vida. Afortunadamente ella supero aquello y cambio su vida….

Obviamente no pude evitar no relacionar su historia con lo que me sucedía a mi en aquellos momentos.

Por fin llego la media noche y ambos decidimos ir a dormir no sin antes consolar a la anciana de que su hijo estaría bien y llegaría sano y salvo a su casa como siempre lo hacia. Quien sabrá dónde se había metido, Karasu.

Suspire profundamente al entrar en el cuarto en el cual había estado durmiendo por meses y sonreí nostálgicamente al ver mi cama impecablemente hecha pero llena de polvo. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido sin que yo me percatara.

Camine unos cuantos pasos y comencé a sacudir la cama para poder dormir en ella.

Cunado por fin pude dejarla apta para poder yo descansar salte de susto al oír unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la casa de Mary.

Me estremecí por completo. Sabía quien estaba allí afuera reclamando una entrada a su casa y mordí mi boca al recordar que había sido yo mismo el que había asegurado la puerta con llave…

Caminé pequeños pasos hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Si Mary no despertaba tendría que ir yo a abrirle a quien yo pensaba que seria Karasu y entonces estaba seguro que me vería en problemas.

Deje escapar el suspiro ahogado en mi garganta en el momento en que escuche unos pasos apresurados bajar la escalera

– **¡Ya voy!–** escuche gritar a Mary quien supuse que iría a abrir la puerta.

Los golpes cesaron cuando oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse y curioso entreabrí la puerta de mi cuarto para ver si alguien subía las escaleras con Mary.

Oí la voz de Mary asustada preguntando que le habían hecho a su hijo y entonces escuche el gruñido de la persona que menos deseaba que fuera, Karasu.

– **No seas exagerada, es sólo una herida pequeña –** le oí balbucear.

Entonces escuche los pasos de Mary junto a los de Karasu subir la escalera y me encogí levemente mientras aun seguía mirando por el pequeño espacio que se formaba en la puerta de mi cuarto entreabierta.

Fue en ese momento cuando vi a Karasu apoyado en el hombro de su madre que lo dirigía a su cuarto. Pude notar un feo corte muy cerca de su boca y al ver la forma en que caminaba deduce que estaba ebrio. Seria un lío el día de mañana, estaba seguro.

No quise seguir espiando como la pobre madre trataba a su hijo y cerré la puerta con seguro**. – Aquí vamos de nuevo – **me dije a mi mismo en el momento en que deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el viejo colchón de la cama.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorar el bullerio que hacia Karasu ante las órdenes de su madre que le implorara que descansara.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

El día siguiente llegó con prisa, por lo menos para mí en el momento en que sentí los rayos del sol sobre mis parpados obligándome a abrirlos y recibir al día radiante.

Me levanté sin ganas de la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella... Ahora debía bajar al primer piso para encontrarme con Mary y tratar de ignorar la presencia de Karasu en el lugar. Lo que menos quería era encontrarme con él, ni con Mary presente…

Luego de ir al baño y arreglar un poco mis cabellos baje calladamente las escaleras mientras que con cada escalo que bajaba mi corazón parecía acelerarse hasta llegar el punto del frenesí…

– **Shuichi –** oí una voz de pronto lo que instintivamente me llevó a elevar la mirada del piso hasta quien había dicho mi nombre.

Sonreí suavemente **– Buen Día, Mary –** Mary estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la escalera donde yo me encontraba.

– **Buen día –** me saludo, al parecer Karasu aun no despertaba…

Lamentablemente esa pequeña luz de esperanza se esfumo al oír cierta voz provenir de la sala…

– **¿Mama? –** Vi a Karasu caminar hacia la anciana que ahora miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo.

– **Mira quien vino a visitarnos, Karasu –** Ella sonrió y me miró mientras sus ojos brillaban. ¡Ella no sabia que acababa de delatar mi presencia a Karasu! No tenia idea de que me había condenado…

Reprimí mi respiración cuando automáticamente la mirada fiera de Karasu se fijo en mí. En la cabeza ahora llevaba una venda **– Kurama – **susurró entre dientes dedicándome una sonrisa de falsedad pura, cosa que no fue percibida por Mary allí presente.

Volví a respirar **– Karasu –** dije su nombre en un susurro. Podía sentir mis piernas temblar mientras en mi mente pasaban todos los golpes que Karasu me había dado anteriormente…

_¡Maldita sea…porqué no me quede con Hiei!_

Grite en mi mente mientras sin darme cuenta en el espacio se formaba un ambiente tenso y molesto.

– **¡Bien! –** Mary se encogió de hombros suspirando**. – Será mejor que vaya a preparar el almuerzo –** Quizás sentía que sobraba entre Karasu y yo, pero era todo lo contrario…¡Lo menos que deseaba era queme dejara a solas con él!

– **¡Mary! –** bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar hasta ella, teniendo cuidado de estar a cierta distancia de Karasu siempre.

– **¿Si? ¿Shuichi? –** la ancianita no sospechaba ni lo mas mínimo.

Sonreí falsamente **– Deseo ayudarte a cocinar –** me ofrecí. Estar cerca de ella era una forma de estar lejos de Karasu todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Mary me miro extrañada **– Esta bien –** dijo luego de una pausa.

Agradecí a todo el mundo cuando ella acepto que la acompañara…Así me quitaba la mirada intolerable de Karasu.

– **hmp…–** di un pequeño salto cuando Karasu gruñó y lentamente lleve mi mirada a su rostro para ser recibido por su fiera mirada violeta. Estaba en problemas y con sólo ver su mirada me estremecía…

_Debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible y así me evitaría lo que podría venir después…_

– **¿Karasu te sucede algo? –** al oírlo gruñir, la madre instintivamente se preocupó por su hijo…

Karasu la miró como si pudiera asesinarla con la mirada **– Nada –** balbuceo venenozamente y caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones en la sala.

Mary me miró de forma preocupada para luego avanzar a la cocina. Yo como una sombra la seguí rápidamente. ¡No quería estar ni un segundo solo!

Logre tranquilizarme en el momento en que comencé a ayudar a Mary a cocinar. Ningún ruido se escuchaba en ningún lugar, sólo el sonido perdido de las ollas hirviendo.

– **Shuichi –** de pronto Mary rompió el silencio mientras mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos que cortaban una zanahoria.

– **¿Si? –** pregunté mirándola atentamente de reojo.

– **¿Sabes qué día será mañana? –** pregunto casualmente.

_¿Qué pregunta era esa? _

Eleve mi mirada mientras pensaba si había algún festejo el día de mañana, pero en verdad no estaba conciente ni en qué mes nos encontrábamos.

– **No –** dije calladamente mientras sentía que había perdido algo…

Mary me miró como sorprendida **– ¿No lo recuerdas? –**

Clavé mi mirada en la suya y negué con mi cabeza.

Ella sonrió con un ligero tono de tristeza **– Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Shu –**

Abrí mis ojos enormemente _¿lo era?_ ¿Tan pronto ya habíamos llegado a Junio? El mes de mi cumpleaños? **– ¡oh! –** fingí sorpresa y reí calladamente al darme cuenta que me había olvidado hasta de mi cumpleaños.

Ella sonrió más abiertamente **– Oh Shuichi, tan despistado. –** levantó su mano hasta acariciar mis cabellos y luego volvió a su labor.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros mientras aun me reír a de mi mismo.

– **Me gustaría que Hiei viniera a almorzar con nosotros mañana –** ella dijo luego de una pausa de silencio.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente _¿Hiei? ¿Aquí?_ **– ¿Porque? –** pregunté.

Ella me miró **– ¡Para que estemos todos juntos en tu cumpleaños! – **Sonrió más abiertamente **– Tu lo mereces –** continuó su labor.

Pestañeé extrañado. Seria lindo estar todos sentado en la mesa pero la figura de Karasu opacaría mis planes…Los arruinaría como siempre lo hace.

– **¿Qué te parece la idea? –** Mary insistió. Parecía muy entusiasmada con aquella idea.

Yo la mire unos segundos más **– Es una buena idea –** sonreí, pensando cómo haría para que nada malo me pasara…

– **Bien –** ella sonrió alegremente y siguió cortando su zanahoria.

Yo también volví a lo mío que era cortar un poco de apio, pero tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que sin querer me corte un dedo con el cuchillo.

– **Rayos –** me dependí a mi mismo al ser tan descuidado.

– **¿Shuichi estas bien? –**

Este día parecía que no acabaría tan pronto como esperaba…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

_La verdad…disfrute arto escribiendo la parte de hxk jejeje…siempre he pensado que kurama es demaciado ukeable y no me pude resistir XD wup! Se acerca el cumple se Shuichi ¿Qué pasará? Pues solo yo lo se ò.ó …aunque adelanto que Karasu hará de las suyas…neh muchisimas gracias por leer, significa mucho para mi y haré lo que pueda para actualizar mas seguido (veeh…ahora demoré menos de medio año o.ó…estoy mejorando.)_

_Saludos!_

**31/07/2010**


	14. Cagebird

Weeeee..he vuelto x3…

**Reviews:**

**Roronoa Minamino****:** seh…esta cosa va en decadencia ;-; pienso que es una pena e igual el hxk ya no late como antes, los tiempos cambian (?) hmmm y waahg ese kunama violador no me gusta xD….o.o hum yo ando aun media pegada a Hetalia y ahora me enamore de unos personajes de Amatsuki una serie.-….¡pero no encuentro ningun fic de ellos T.T! u.u…hu sobre el fic ps aquí ya empiezan los problemas y Karasu sicopatico entra en ecena xD….vee muchos saludos! Gracias x rr.

**Luci-hiei**: hola! Jejeje gracias por leer y comentar :3 cuando pueda leere algun dic tuyo con calma n.n!

**Hoshiyo-hime****:** seww aca las cosas empeoran y waah x.x pasaran cosas xd aww amiga ojala estes muy bien, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar :P

**Reena Kusakabe****: Reena**! nwn wuu tanto tiempo jejeje la verdad me alegro que te guste como va el fic y ps perdona la demora nuevamente pero aquí subo un capi largo jaja muchos saludos!

**T****winipuu****:** jeje se viene el cumple xD aww qe bueno q te guste el fic y ojala q te guste este capi porque las cosas se iran complicando xp

:3 agradesco los comentarios!

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

_Yo también volví a lo mío que era cortar un poco de apio, pero tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que sin querer me corte un dedo con el cuchillo._

– _**Rayos –**__ me dependí a mi mismo al ser tan descuidado._

– _**¿Shuichi estas bien? –**_

_Este día parecía que no acabaría tan pronto como esperaba…_

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Catorce: Cagebird**

A mi suerte, Karasu había desaparecido de la casa todo el día y aquello me daba la libertad de andar libremente por la casa, sin temer a encararlo.

Me encontraba tomando té con Mary, ya en la tarde, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Inevitablemente mis nervios volvieron

– **Yo iré –** Mary se paró con calma de la mesa quizás pensando lo mismo que yo: Karasu había llegado de quien sabe qué lugar.

Cuando por fin estuve solo en la pequeña sala escondí mi rostro en mis manos. Por lo menos hoy no había visto mucho a Karasu y ni siquiera había tenido que dirigirle la palabra. Pero saber que había llegado a casa me estremecía de igual forma. Cada vez que oía su voz me lo imaginaba amenazándome…

– **¡Que sorpresa! –** Desde la puerta escuche la voz de Mary sorprendida.

Quité las manos de mi rostro para mirar con interés la entrada a la sala esperando a que reapareciera Mary. ¿Acaso tenia visita?

Suspiré mentalmente al hacerme entender que no se trataba de Karasu…Podía volver a respirar con calma otra vez.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente cuando vi a la anciana por fin entrar a la sala donde me encontraba con otra persona detrás de ella.

– **Mira quién vino a visitarnos, Shuichi –** La anciana sonrió y avanzó unos cuantos pasos invitando al visitante a asomarse…

No podía ser…

– **H-Hiei…–** Susurre sorprendido al verlo parado por primera vez en esta casa.

El sonrió calladamente y se encogió de hombros **– Vine a pasar el rato aquí – **dijo simplemente. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco así que supuse que había venido directamente de su trabajo como doctor.

Mary sonrió abiertamente **– Toma asiento chico, justo hablábamos de ti hoy –** Mary hizo un espacio rápidamente para Hiei en la mesa y él acepto calladamente.

– **¿Hablaban de mi? –** Me miro arqueando sus cejas con interés.

Contuve mi risa al ver su expresión y asentí suavemente con la cabeza.

Mary comenzó** – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shuichi – **comentó mirando a Hiei.

Hiei arqueo mas las cejas…**– ¿Es cierto? – **yo nunca la había dicho la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

La anciana continuo entusiasmada **– Y estábamos planeando hacer un almuerzo para festejar todos juntos –** Ella me miró fugazmente – **Tu serias el invitado de honor –** bromeó.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente mientras un sonrojo asomaba en mis mejillas. Mary estaba conciente seguro que entre Hiei y yo había algo. Y ahora me lo había confirmado totalmente.

Hiei la miró unos momentos como pensando. Debía trabajar mañana, ¡Estoy seguro!

El pelinegro suspiro **– mm… – **se giró hacia mí mirándome de forma pensativa **– Pediré una licencia por enfermedad en el trabajo y no faltaré a estar en el almuerzo de mañana –** Me sonrió, como si tuviera algo más en mente.

Le sonreí cariñosamente. En verdad no era necesario que hiciera eso…Así me ahorraría el problema de que Karasu nos viera…

– **¡Muy bien! –** Mary sonrió triunfante **– Shuichi esta por cumplir sus 17 años –** me miró cariñosamente.

– **Es todo un adulto ya –** Hiei comentó, mirándome maliciosamente.

– **¡H-Hiei! –** lo reprendí con la mirada mientras mis mejillas enrojecían más. Me sentía nervioso de que estuviéramos frente a Mary juntos.

Mary se río calladamente, siempre tratando de ser educada **– Estos chicos… – **logro decir entre pequeñas risas.

Hiei sonrió levemente **– Por cierto Shuichi ¿le hablaste sobre…? –** Hiei insinuaba si le había hablado a Mary sobre que me iría a vivir junto a él.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Había olvidado aquello y además no sabía como decírselo…Y ella parecía siempre feliz, no podía decepcionarla…

– **¿Hablarme sobre qué? –** por unos segundos había olvidado que Mary estaba presente…

Hiei suspiro. ¿Si no podía hacerlo yo tenia que hacerlo él? **– Le propuse a Shuichi irse a vivir conmigo** – dijo simplemente, jugando ociosamente con sus dedos.

Del rostro de Mary se esfumo aquella sonrisa de segundos antes **– Oh...– **De mirar a Hiei pasó a mirarme a mi **– Shuichi no me lo había dicho – **ella dijo.

Bajé mi mirada para no encontrar la de ella **– perdón…–** susurré sintiendo incomodo el momento.

– **Shuichi siente que ya necesita su espacio aparte desde ahora –** Hiei continuó luego de una pequeña pausa. **– ¿Está de acuerdo? **– pregunto el pelinegro, llamándome la atención el tono de voz tan educado y formal que usaba…

Mary lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió suavemente **– Estoy de acuerdo si prometes hacer a mi Shu muy feliz** **–** Ella dijo mientras sus labios sonreirán pero en sus ojos delataban obviamente el sentimiento de tristeza…

Hiei dirigió su mirad hasta mí, sonriendo **– Prometo hacer a Shu el chico mas feliz del mundo**…– Más que diciéndoselo a Mary, me lo decía sólo a mi.

Mi corazón se aceleró al oírlo decir aquellas palabras…Hiei se esforzaba siempre por sacarme más de una sonrisa y siempre lo lograba…

Mary sonrió conforme **– Entonces esta bien **– llevó su taza a su boca para beber un poco de té.

– **Gracias, Mary...–** Logré decir. Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

– **¿Pero entonces no habrá almuerzo juntos mañana? –** Preguntó la ancianita, sin preocuparse de esconder su tono de voz decepcionado.

Yo sonreí **– Yo quiero ese almuerzo mañana, Mary…–** le dije, sonriendo mas abiertamente al verla a ella sonreír...Aquellas expresiones me recordaban enormemente a mi madre.

Hiei me miró complacido **– Entonces los veré mañana –**Hiei se levantó lentamente de su asiento.

– **¿Ya te vas? –** Mary pregunto extrañada.

Hiei entrecerró sus ojos **– Tuve un día muy agotador – **Seguro ser doctor era demasiado cansador **– Buenas noches a ambos –** Con su mano suavemente se despidió y desapareció de la sala lentamente.

Yo me quede mirando por donde había salido unos segundos.

– **¿No piensas ir a acompañar a tu amigo hasta la puerta, Shuichi? –** recibí una mirada divertida de Mary.

Asentí sonrojado y rápidamente corrí tras Hiei.

Cuando sali de la sala me encontré a un Hiei listo para abrir la puerta **– Hiei –** lo llame mientras me acercaba a él.

El se giro lentamente **– ¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó somnoliento.

Me acerqué y lo abrace fuertemente **– Gracias –** sonreí cuando sentía que se estremecía.

– **hmp –** Llevó sus dos manos a mi rostro obligándome a encontrar sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en aquella posición por no sé cuantos segundos. Parados en la puerta de la casa de Mary, sin importar que ella nos viera ni nada y entonces Hiei entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar su rostro a mío lentamente mientras mi respiración se aceleraba…

Pronto nuestros labios se unieron tiernamente sin apuro y sin tratar de dominar al otro. Sólo un roce de labios casi como el toque de la seda…Hiei era tan dulce cuando él quería…

– **Buenas noches –** susurró cuando nos separamos por fin y luego paso uno de sus dedos por mi labio inferior para limpiar la humedad de ellos.

– **Buenas noches –** Acaricie su mano mientras él ya abría la puerta.

Realmente, la primera visita de Hiei a la casa había sido muy hermosa… ¿y quien sabe si mañana las cosas resulten mejor?

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

El día de mi cumpleaños llego con prisa y ya me encontraba de pie frente a mi cama.

Me había despertado hace horas pero había querido permanecer más tiempo en la cama que pronto dejaría.

Me estiré para quítame los últimos efectos del sueño y me encamine al baño para lavarme y estar presentable para este día ya que seria el cumpleañeros y tendría como invitado a Hiei!...Rayos, con más razón debía estar presentable.

Luego de haberme aseado como se debe, Salí de mi cuarto para bajar silenciosamente por las escaleras. Había dormido tan profundamente que seguro no había sentido a Karasu llegar a la casa en la noche, y si había llegado, no quería despertarlo si aun dormía…

Camine con mis pies descalzos por las frías cerámicas de la casa de Mary, buscándola por todas partes con la mirada. De pronto mi vista se fijo en el reloj que marcaba las once de la mañana. Hmp…había dormido demasiado…

– **Mary…–** Llamé calladamente cuando la pasar los minutos no veía señal alguna de la anciana en la casa. Mi susurro de su nombre se perdió en el aire cuando nadie contesto…

¿Estaba solo?

Pronto sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago, si estaba solo no era bueno… ¡No era nada bueno!

Sentí una madera de las escaleras crujir y rápidamente me alerté. Me encontraba ahora en la sala lo que me impedía ver la escalera…

_Quizás era Mary bajando las escaleras._

Traté de consolarme mentalmente pero lamentablemente sentía que me equivocaba y se trataba de otra desagradable persona…

Me senté nerviosamente en el sillón de la sala de estar cuando unos pasos comenzaron a oírse cada vez mas cercanos y lentos. _Mary nunca caminaba de esa forma_. Me dije entrelazando los dedos de mis manos sobre mi vientre…

Entonces en la entrada de la sala apareció la figura oscura de Karasu asomándose lentamente **– Mary no esta en casa. –** Su rostro se fijó en el mió mientras sonreía con maldad.

Me estremecí y apreté con fuerza mis manos. ¡No podía ser que ahora estuviera sólo con él! Su mirada me decía que tenia algo en mente…**– ¿Dónde esta? – **Pregunté afilando la mirada luego de unos segundos. Tratando en lo posible de mantenerme calmado.

No podía dejar que él arruinara mi día de esta forma…

El se paró en una de las murallas sin quitar su mirada de mi cuerpo **– Fue de compras –** Dijo sin interés. Sus negros cabellos cubrían bastante su rostro indicándome que recién se había levantado…O quizás sólo esperaba que yo me despertara y saliera de mi cuarto….

– **hmp –** Gruñí y quite mi mirada de su repugnante rostro y miré hacia la ventana. Esperando con esperanza que Mary llegara pronto y si es posible que llegara en ese mismo momento…

Lamentablemente jamás llego…

– **Shuichi –** Su figura delgada se encaminó lentamente hacia mí, mientras yo lo miraba de reojo **– Hoy es tu día especial, ¿verdad? –** Pregunto casualmente con un tono de burla.

– **No te acerques…–** Susurre cuando estuvo ya a sólo unos centímetros de mi. Yo sentado aun en el sillón y el de pie con sus pantalones desbrochados.

Quite mi mirada nuevamente para no sentir nauseas ante la vista que tendría frente a mi.

– **¿Por qué no? –** El se arrodillo frente a mi y una de sus largas manos trazaron el contorno de mi rostro **– Sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Shu–** dijo entre risas.

Gire mi rostro a él, bruscamente. Mi ceño fruncido **– Karasu…–** susurre como advertencia aunque sentía que mi barrera de valor se quebrajaba.

Karasu me miró con sus ojos violetas sin brillo **– Sólo quiero darte un regalo. –** sonrió con malicia mientras su mano volvía a mi rostro, esta vez, un dedo rasguñando mi mejilla dejando en mi piel una línea rojiza.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente al notar el doble sentido de sus palabras. Esto no iba bien y más aun cuando nadie más estaba en casa.

Sin pensarlo más me pare rápida y bruscamente del sillón. Mi vista se fue frenéticamente a la puerta ¡Debía salir!

_Escapar…_

– **No de nuevo, Shuichi –** luego de tres pasos corriendo, Karasu me atrapó rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos firmemente **– Que descortés eres al tratar de irte antes de que tu fiesta empiece – **El me tomaba por detrás, de modo que no podía ver su rostro, pero en mi mente sabia que reía malvadamente sin cordura…

– **Suéltame –** Balbuceé entre dientes mientras trataba de quitar sus brazos de mi cintura.

Se acerco hasta mi oído para susurrar **– Te soltare cuando me prometas que no te iras –**

Deje de pelear cuando le oí. Cuando él me proponía algo no podía hacer nada más que aceptar. Porque sabia que él siempre cumplía lo que decía… **– Bien – **susurre cansado. Si él me soltaba podía pensar en otra forma de escapar de su alcance.

Entonces sus brazos me dejaron lentamente, acariciándome intencionalmente con sus manos. Gruñí con desprecio al sentir aquello…Las caricias de Karasu eran repugnantes…

– **Eres un buen chico – **Me tomo fuertemente de un brazo y me acercó hasta él **– Prometo que tu regalo te encantara, Kurama –** sonrió entre dientes produciéndome un escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda.

Tiré fuertemente de mi brazo haciendo que Karasu lo soltara y lo miré fieramente.

– **¡Ooh! ¿Donde aprendiste a dedicar esas miradas? –** Karasu se hecho a reír, sin sentir intimidación por mi mirada. Lo odiaba, realmente lo detestaba..**.–** **Seguro tu amiguin Hiei te enseño a ser rudo – **Paso una de sus pálidas manos por mis cabellos, tirando de algunos intencionalmente.

Pestañeé algunas veces al oírlo mencionar a Hiei ¡¿El podría llegar en cualquier momento y me encontraría así?

¿Qué debía hacer?

– **Karasu…–** De mis labios escapo el nombre de mi verdugo.

Karasu sonrió **– Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tu boca –** Dijo en un intento de sonar romántico para mí y entonces me acerco más hacia él, bruscamente, provocando que ambos cuerpos chocaran sin cuidado. **– Eres hermoso – **Su otra mano fue a mi mentón sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras Karasu se relamía sus labios y comenzaba a acercarse…

– **¡No! –** Grité y moví bruscamente mi cabeza logrando soltar mi rostro de su mano. No dejaría que Karasu me arruinara de nuevo. Debía ser fuerte…O intentarlo.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, aun con Karasu tomándome firmemente mi brazo.

– **¿Por qué no? –** Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

– **Por que no me gustas –** Susurre calladamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Karasu frunció el ceño terroríficamente **– Pero tú si me gustas –** se relamió y su mano se apretó con más fuerza a mi brazo**. – Y haré que me ames, Kurama –** susurró más fuerte mientras yo veía como mi brazo era más y más apretado por su mano.

– **K-Karasu – **llevé una mano hasta su mano que lastimaba mi brazo y trate de quitarla **– M-me lastimas…–** Susurre entrecortadamente.

En cuanto terminé de susurrar aquella frase Karasu, aun teniéndome de mi brazo, me tiró al piso **– ¡Tu provocas que quiera lastimarte! –** grito fuertemente parándose cerca de mi.

Elevé mi rostro hacia él y afile mi mirada, haciéndole entender que no me rendiría fácilmente.

Mala movida…

El se agachó hasta tomar con su puño mis cabellos **– Deja de mirarme así –** Tiró fuertemente de mis cabellos para que lo mirara.

Dejé de mirarlo asesinamente ante su advertencia. Bajé mi mirada en el piso notando lo interesante que era mirarlo en momentos como este.

Me soltó por fin luego de unos segundos y se puso de pie nuevamente **– Eres un bastardo –** Me insultó y dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

Sonreí amargamente en el suelo **– Tu eres más bastardo que yo, Karasu –** susurré, sin tener mucho cuidado a que me escuchara.

Pero al parecer si oyó y mientras caminaba golpeo fuertemente una pared, dejando una fisura en ella. Se detuvo de pronto y me miró por sobre su hombro. **– No juegues con fuego, Shuichi. –** Susurró fríamente mientras sus ojos hervían **– Por que te quemaras –** Terminó de susurrar y continuo hacia su cuarto, dejándome frío en el piso.

¿Había sido una advertencia, verdad?

¿Significaba que en cualquier momento el podría….?

– **Maldito –** Me paré lentamente del piso y sacudí un poco mi ropa del polvo y la suciedad.

Había encarado a Karasu como nunca antes. Y lo había hecho sólo para que no arruinara mi cumpleaños y me dejara en paz. Al parecer resultó por hoy y espero seguir así de valiente el tiempo que permanezca aquí y luego me iré donde Hiei y jamás volveré a poner un pie aquí….

Era un buen plan…

Me estremecí cuando oí la puerta principal abrirse. Me asomé para sólo ver a Mary llegar…

– **¡Shuichi! ¡Buen dia!** – Ella sonrió cariñosamente, entrando con un poco de dificultad a la casa gracias a las bolsas de compras que llevaba en ambas manos.

– **¡Mary! –** Mostré mi mascara de felicidad y fui inmediatamente a ayudarla con las grandes bolsas.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella dejo caer las bolsas al piso y me abrazo maternalmente. **– Feliz cumpleaños, Shu –** Susurro tiernamente.

Sonreí suavemente. Suspirando de tranquilidad al no sentir la presencia de Karasu cerca.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Pasaron algunas horas y el almuerzo ya estuvo listo y solo faltaba mi invitado de honor.

– **Shuichi, lleva los platos a la mesa –** Mary me pidió y obedientemente hice lo que me pidió, teniendo la sorpresa de que alguien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

Trate de no estremecerme al sentir la mirada fiera de Karasu sobre mí mientras dejaba algunos platos con alimento sobre la mesa. El se sentaba ociosamente jugando con sus dedos mientras aun me observaba.

Rápidamente le dedique una mirada fugaz sin ninguna expresión en ella. En mi interior me sentía profundamente nervioso al darme cuenta que…Karasu conocería a Hiei cuando este llegara aquí.

Me estremecí lo que provoco que votara un vaso por casualidad. Pero a mi suerte, el vaso nunca se rompió ni toco el piso.

– **Gracias –** Susurre amargamente cuando Karasu había logrado atajar el vaso y ahora me lo entregaba. Afilé mi mirada cuando tome el vaso y Karasu no parecía soltarlo. Su mirada parecía divertida y malévola como burlándose de mi.

De pronto tomo mi mano con el vaso entremedio y me acaricio con sus dedos suavemente. Gruñí y di un tirón para deshacer el desagradable contacto.

El sólo sonrió entre dientes, dejando escapar una desagradable carcajada y me siguió mirando. Sus ojos enormemente expresivos me decían que el tenia preparado algo para mi y me temía que no seria un simple regalo de cumpleaños…O por lo menos, no seria algo que yo disfrutaría, lo presentía.

Incomodo, bajé mi mirada y camine apresuradamente hacia la cocina, donde sabría que Karasu no me seguirá ya que Allí estaba Mary, sin sospechar tensión alguna que había entre nosotros. Yo y Karasu…

De pronto sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta, señal de que alguien quería entrar a la casa…Y me temía que seria Hiei.

Mary medio sonrió mientras aun preparaba algunos platos de alimento **– Ve a abrirle, Shuichi. –** dijo suavemente sin desconcentrarse de su labor.

Asentí calladamente y camine rápidamente hasta la puerta para evitar que Karasu se adelantara y recibiera a mi 'invitado'.

Sin temor alguno abrí la puerta para sonreír calidamente **– Viniste. –** le sonreí a mi invitado.

El chico de ojos rojos se encogió de hombros **– Tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero estoy aquí. –** medio sonrió calladamente.

Yo sólo sonreí más abiertamente. Su presencia me hacia inmensamente feliz.

Sin preocuparme que alguien observara, pase una mano por su mejilla para acariciarlo. El inmediatamente deshizo el contacto **– Aquí no, Shuichi –** dijo calladamente, quizás por miedo a que alguien nos escuchara.

Entonces recordé a Karasu y baje la mirada al suelo mientras dejaba caer la mano que antes acariciaba el rostro de Hiei. No podía permitir que nos viera demasiado cercanos.

– **¿Me dejaras pasar? –** Pregunto luego de unos segundos.

Eleve mi mirada a su rostro al darme cuenta que nos habíamos quedado parados en la entrada de la casa y aun no lo dejaba entrar. **– Adelante –** dije y me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

– **hmp –** dijo calladamente cuando paso a mi lado.

Yo sólo sonreí y noté que en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo negro y rojo. Divertidamente supuse que ése seria mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Cuando me disponía a hablar con él, un intruso asomó de la sala descubriéndonos a ambos…

– **¿Quien es? –** La voz de Karasu se apago en el momento en que nos vio a ambos en el recibidor de la casa.

En mi pecho se formo un nudo al ver la mirada fiera que Karasu le dedicaba a Hiei…

Inevitablemente se habían conocido…Y eso se convertiría en algo malo….

Muy malo.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **_(I.S.)_

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

_Como pueden ver, alargue los capis mmm…ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leerme :3 Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar me lo hacen saber por rr nxn saludos!_


	15. Rosas en un día especial

O.O he revivido x.x woaaah ahora tengo vacaciones y es buen momento d actualizar a este pobre u.u…

**twinipuu**: xd ojala este capi igual sea lo suficientemente largo para matar el aburrimiento jejeje -w- ñeee de nuevo demore pero hago lo q puedo x3 bueno ojala disfrutes el capi y muchos saludos!

**Roronoa Minamino****:** jejeje karasu hara de las suyas muy pronto T-T…esque el kxk kunama siempre es el q sufre y no se…de alguna forma me gusta a mi tambien x) soy una sadica en los fics xd los hago sufrir a todos…bueno ps ojala te guste el capi n.n!

**Reena Kusakabe**: gracias! n.n como te dije q actualizaria jojojo ojala te siga gustando el fic x3 y pues ahora espero no demorarme taaaaanto como siempre.

**ReScUe-CoLuPtOr:** T-T yo te entiendo esto d no tener tiempo grrr…por eso ahora ando aprovechando las vacaciones para actualizar jaja awww genial saber de ti d nuevo x) jeje gracias por comentar!.

Bueno y aquí va el capi pero antes que todo les deseo q pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo y wuu a leer, gente.

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– _**¿Quien es? –**__ La voz de Karasu se apago en el momento en que nos vio a ambos en el recibidor de la casa._

_En mi pecho se formo un nudo al ver la mirada fiera que Karasu le dedicaba a hiei…_

_Inevitablemente se habían conocido…Y eso se convertiría en algo malo…_

_Muy malo._

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Quince: Rosas en un día especial**

Mordí mi labio mientras me acerque un poco a Hiei para ver su rostro. Su mirada se mantenía neutral, sin mostrar intimidación alguna por la mirada que Karasu le dedicaba.

Tome su brazo suavemente para que me mirara. Y sólo me miró unos segundos para acercarse sin cuidado a Karasu.

Me sorprendí cuando Karasu retrocedió un paso mientras Hiei le estiraba una mano.

– **Jaganshi Hiei. –** Mi amante dijo, esperando que Karasu tomara su mano en forma de saludo.

Mordí mas fuerte mi labio cuando el afilo mas la mirada ¿Qué podría hacerle Karasu a Hiei?

Dejé de respirar cuando Karasu avanzo el paso que había retrocedido **– Karasu. –** dijo fríamente mientras tomaba lentamente la mano de Hiei para aceptar un saludo.

Hiei se soltó conforme y se volteo a mirarme. Extrañamente sus ojos se veían más fríos de lo normal, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.** – Shuichi – **Me llamo de pronto volviendo a acercarse asía mi. **– Feliz cumpleaños. –** Me entrego el regalo que me había comprado y suavemente se acerco para besar mi mejilla. Dándole la espalda a un Karasu expectante.

Me sorprendí. Hiei quizás lo hacía en buena forma o quizás lo hizo sólo al captar la mirada celosa de Karasu y así lograr fastidiarlo más…

Oí un gruñido y rápidamente me separe de mi amante para mirar el sitio donde Karasu había estado. No había rastro de él.

Sonreí mentalmente.

– **Vaya tipo, Shuichi –** dijo calladamente el pelinegro a mi lado, sonriendo con maldad.

_Eso me confirmó que me había besado sólo para molestar a Karasu…_

Mordí mi labio nuevamente, Hiei no sabia lo que Karasu podía hacerme por celos… jamás debió haberlo provocado así….

– **¡Shuichi! –** la voz de Mary llamándome desde la sala me tomo por sorpresa. **– Ven a almorzar –** invito.

– **Si –** conteste y mire a mi novio.

El asintió con la cabeza y pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras ambos nos encaminábamos a la sala.

– **¡Hiei! ¡Que agrado que vinieras! –** al entrar allí fuimos recibidos por la sonrisa gustosa de Mary quien estaba de pie cerca de donde Karasu tomaba asiento en la mesa.

Hiei medio sonrió y recibió tímido el abrazo cariñoso que la anciana le daba. Sonreí y sin querer deslice mi mirada a Karasu y no sabría describir todo el odio que expresaban sus ojos al ver a su propia madre abrazando a mi amante.

El pareció no sentir mi mirada y en el momento en que Hiei y Mary se separaron, él miro hacia cualquier lado, menos a ellos.

Luego de aquella pequeña bienvenida todos tomamos asiento en la mesa y sin más comenzamos a comer mientras a ratos Mary tocaba algún tema para crear alguna conversación. Pero la verdad era obvia; El ambiente era realmente tenso…gracias a la presencia de Karasu allí…

– **¿Shuichi? –** en uno de los intentos de Mary por conversar, llamo mi nombre.

Levante inmediatamente mi mirada del plato del cual comía para ver el rostro de Mary.

– **¿Ya tienes tus cosas empacadas para cuando te vayas? –** pregunto inocente y completamente inconciente de que en el momento en que dijo aquello Karasu levantó su mirada de golpe, dejando de comer inmediatamente para mirarla.

Sentí un escalofrió por mi espalda. Lo que menos deseaba era que Karasu lo supiera…y Mary acababa de arruinar mi plan.

Trague un trago del licor en la mesa y la mire tranquilamente para ocultar mi incomodidad. **– Aun no –** dije sinceramente.

Ella sonrió calladamente **– ¿quizás no quieres irte? –** Preguntó bromeando dulcemente. Ella no quería dejarme, era la pura verdad.

– **¿ir a dónde? –** de pronto me estremecí al oír la brusca voz de Karasu.

Lo mire inmediatamente, él se sentaba frente a mi. Nerviosamente abrí mi boca para decirle, pero las palabras jamás salieron.

– **Shuichi se ira a vivir con su amigo Hiei. ¿Verdad? –** Mary respondió por mí, orgullosa sin tener la menor idea de nada.

Karasu frunció el ceño inmediatamente sin quitarme la mirada, no había duda de que la idea no le había gustado. Sus ojos me prometían que haría algo, cualquier cosa para evitar que yo lo dejara y me fuera con Hiei…

– **Así es –** Pestañee cuando oí la voz de Hiei sentado a mi lado. **– Shuichi desea tener una vida de adulto ya –** Bromeó y pasó una mano por sobre mi hombro **– ¿No es así, Shu? –** Pregunto cariñosamente.

Mire fugazmente a Karasu sólo para verlo apretar fuertemente sus puños y golpeé a Hiei con mi pierna para que quitara su mano de mi hombro. Al parecer, Karasu parecía odiar ver a Hiei acercándose demasiado a mí.

Hiei respingó levemente y automáticamente quito su mano de mi hombro, entendiendo el mensaje mudo que yo le enviaba.

Mire una vez más a Karasu y respiré profundamente al ver cómo se había relajado un poco. No quería hacerlo enojar, no ahora cuando pronto me iría de esa casa..

– **¿Cuando te iras? – **

Me disponía a volver a concentrarme en mi plato cuando nuevamente la voz fría del pelinegro resonó en la sala.

Elevé lentamente mi mirada a Karasu. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el apetito con sólo ver su rostro enojado ahora mirándome fijamente.

– **Próximamente –** Conteste calladamente sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos. No quería decirle qué día me iría…

– **¡¿Cuando? –** Exploto. Se paró bruscamente de la mesa y azoto sus puños contra la mesa sin quitar sus ojos violetas de los míos. Karasu estaba enfurecido…

– **¡Karasu! –** Su madre dijo su nombre en señal de advertencia, pero Karasu no escuchaba, yo sabía que él sólo tenía oídos para mí en esos momentos…

Mire de pronto de reojo a Hiei, como para tratar de pedirle que me ayudara pero él no capto mi mirada, sólo se mantenía mirando fijamente a Karasu con su ceño fruncido.

Suspiré y volví a mirar a Karasu que aun esperaba una respuesta **– No tengo por qué decírtelo a ti –** Susurre calladamente. Me sentía a salvo mientras Hiei y Mary estuvieran presentes y era capaz de enfrentar a Karasu por ellos.

Karasu mordió fuertemente su labio mientras su cuerpo parecía temblar, seguro por que estaba deteniendo sus impulsos de hacerme cualquier cosa inimaginable y entonces gruñó soltando finalmente su labio ahora con una fea línea de sangre en él y dio media vuelta, botando intencionalmente su silla al piso con rabia.

El estaba enfurecido y yo estaba en problemas….

– **¡Karasu! –** Mary lo llamó más desesperada y como respuesta recibió un fuerte sonido de una puerta serrándose bruscamente. Karasu había vuelto a su cuarto.

Ella me miró como si estuviera reteniendo un gran dolor **– Lo siento, Shu –** Susurro calladamente y llevo una mano a su frente suspirando. **– En verdad no sé que le sucede…–** agrego.

_Yo si lo sé…_

Sólo la mire **– Esta bien, él es así ¿verdad? –** Sonreí tibiamente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente y de pronto di un pequeño salto al sentir una mano acariciar mi pierna por debajo de la meza

Mire sorprendido a Hiei quien me miraba fijamente **– Hiei –** susurre calladamente ante tal caricia discreta. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo incomodo que me sentí con Karasu?

El sonrió calladamente mientras su mano subió y bajo suavemente por mi muslo provocándome escalofríos. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo en esos momentos.

– **Chicos ¿Por qué no continuamos nuestro almuerzo? –** En ese momento Mary nos interrumpió sin saber de la pequeña caricia que Hiei me daba.

Me gire inmediatamente a ella sonriendo mas calmado. **– Si –** la mire y suspire al verla tranquila…

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

A mi suerte, Karasu no volvió a salir de su cuarto en todo el día.

El almuerzo había acabado bien, a pesar del pequeño problema de Karasu…Pero había resultado bien para mí y luego de unas horas ya era de noche y ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo mis maletas junto a Hiei quien se había quedado toda a tarde en la casa.

– **Que deliciosa cama –** Hiei estaba recostado en mi cama mirándome atentamente mientras arreglaba la ropa que más me gustaba para guardarla en las maletas.

– **A mi me encanta –** Sonreí, deteniendo mi labor para acercarme a él.

– **¿Más que mi cama? –** De pronto preguntó, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

Sonreí más abiertamente **– Esa no tiene comparación –** Me acerqué lentamente hasta apoyar mis manos en la almohada que sostenía su cabeza en la cama **– Y más si tú estas en ella –** agregue susurrando.

Deseaba enormemente besar sus labios ya que no los había tocado en todo el día….Y eso era mucho para mi.

– **¿Tú crees? –** Hiei arqueo sus cejas divertido aunque su rostro no lo mostrara.

Me relamí mis labios con mi lengua **– Si –** Dije en un suspiro mientras me acercaba a su rostro. Las ganas de besarlo se hacían inmensas y él no parecía notarlo…

Cuando estuve a sólo unos milímetros Hiei impidió que mis labios rozaran los suyos **– Pues yo no pienso eso…–** Dijo calladamente mientras sus manos tomaban mis hombros. Se estaba haciendo el difícil y parecía disfrutar siempre torturarme de esa forma.

– **Hiei –** Gemí con impotencia cuando me alejo más de su cuerpo. Ahora me encontraba sentado sobre sus caderas.

– **Yo pienso que una cama me encanta más cuando hay un pelirrojo sobre ella –** dijo lascivamente y en un movimiento rápido me recostó en la cama mientras él ahora se sentaba sobre mis caderas.

Jadié **– ¿Cualquier pelirrojo? –** Pegunté para seguirle el juego perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos sobre mí.

El medio sonrió **– No –** Dijo y se acercó lentamente hacia mi rostro **– Sólo el único pelirrojo del que me enamoré, Shuichi –** Declaro y bajo un poco más hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con los míos.

– **Hiei –** logre decir entre el beso mientras cerraba mis ojos al igual que él.

Hiei se alejo unos segundos **– hmp –** contestó y se acercó a besarme más apasionadamente, esta vez moviendo con mas avidez sus labios sobre los míos, incitándome a contestar de la misma forma e intensidad.

Los segundos transcurrieron y el beso se volvió más profundo aún, mientras ahora no eran sólo labios sino lenguas las que se acariciaban.

Gemí entre el beso cuando Hiei se recostó sobre mi rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura haciendo que arqueara levemente mi espalda.

Sin realmente pensarlo, abrí mis piernas para que las caderas de Hiei se posicionaran entre ellas. Entre abrí mis ojos al sentir el intimo contacto que ahora se producía en '_esa_' parte de mi cuerpo **– H-Hiei…–** Logré balbucear entre el beso que no parecía tener fin.

Hiei se separó un milímetro **– Shhh… –** silenció y volvió a besarme.

Me rendí y radié su espalda con mis brazos acariciando su piel con mis dedos debajo de la ropa y de pronto gemí entrecortadamente cuando él empujo su cadera hacia delante haciendo que nuestras partes intimas se rozaran con mas intensidad…

Entonces abrí mis ojos enormemente al oírme gemir a mí mismo y rápidamente separe a Hiei de mi **– Aquí no podemos, Hiei…–** Susurré respirando agitadamente. No podíamos ir más lejos ya que no me sentía cómodo con Mary en la casa. Temía que pudiera escucharnos…

Hiei pareció entender y retrocedió un poco, pero sin mover su cadera de la mía **– Extrañaba esto…–** Dijo, sonrojándose levemente.

Yo miré encantado el bello rubor en su piel y sonreí **–Pero sólo ha sido un día –** Dije para molestarlo mientras recorría con mi mano su mejilla.

– **Un día es mucho, Shuichi – **Se acercó rápidamente y robo otro beso de mis labios **– Es mucho tiempo – **Agregó rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

Reí calladamente sin saber qué decir.

– **Bien. Será mejor que te deje de molestar o no te dejare alistar tu ropa – **Dijo levantándose de mí y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama.

– **Hiei..– **Susurré su nombre. Me había dejado con muchos deseos…Pero no podíamos aquí…

Hiei me miró en cuanto oyó mi voz llamarle **– No te preocupes. – **Dijo de pronto **– tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estas cosas cuando vivas conmigo. –** Prometió sonreído con travesura.

Inevitablemente un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y suspire. Era cierto, luego tendríamos todo el tiempo para hacer esas _cosas_ sin que nadie nos molestara….

_Pero primero tenia que irme de aquí._

Me levante también de la cama y volví a mi labor de ordenar la ropa riéndome a ratos cuando veía cómo Hiei se entretenía mirándome hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso.

– **Listo. –** Cerré la última maleta y suspire. Ya tenía toda mi ropa lista y guardada. Ahora lo que más deseaba era irme lo más pronto posible...Quizás mañana.

– **Shuichi –** Hiei de pronto dijo.

– **¿Si? –** Pregunte, automáticamente girándome a encararlo.

– **No has abierto tu regalo –** susurró y apuntó con la mirada a la mesa de noche donde estaba el regalo que él me había entregado.

Sonreí calladamente al notarlo. Lo había olvidado por completo. **– Es verdad. –** dije y me acerque a tomar el pequeño presente.

Antes de abrirlo caminé hasta sentarme cerca de Hiei en la cama y me quedé mirando el papel que perfectamente envolvía mi regalo **– ¿Qué es? –** pregunté como un niño ilusionado mirando a Hiei. La curiosidad me consumía.

El se encogió de hombros **– Si te lo digiera no seria una sorpresa –** Contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sonreí y volví mi atención al regalo para comenzar a desenvolverlo. Cuando por fin pude quitarle todo el papel me encontré con una cajita negra con adornos muy elegantes.

_¿Que seria? _Dije en mi interior, curioso

. La abrí sin más y descubrí una pequeña botellita de perfume.

Sonreí y rocié un poco de perfume en mi mano y pude sentir el aroma cuando acerque ésta a mi nariz. Rosas…Olía a rosas dulces y hermosas!¡Mi olor favorito!

Sentí emoción, embriagado por el dulce aroma… ¿Cómo supo Hiei que ese aroma era mi favorito? ¡Amaba las rosas!

Me gire inmediatamente a él sin poder retener mi felicidad **– Gracias –** dije y lo abrace fuertemente.

El inmediatamente rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos **– No tienes nada que agradecer. –** Susurro.

Me separe unos cuantos centímetros para poder ver su rostro **– ¿Cómo supiste que las rosas son mis favoritas? –** Pregunté.

El pestañeó unas cuantas veces **– En verdad no lo sabia…–** Confeso **– Elegí ése aroma por que tú me recuerdas a una rosa –** Dijo medio sonriendo y mirando a cualquier lugar menos a mi rostro. Era evidente que se sonrojaba al hablar.

– **¿Soy como una rosa? –** Pregunté no sabiendo por qué Hiei decía eso…

El sólo asintió con la cabeza **– Desde que te conozco, siempre encontré una similitud entre una rosa y tu; Tus cabellos rojos son tan intensos como el color de los pétalos de la rosa y tus ojos tan verdes como las hojas o el tallo y yo…–** De pronto se detuvo y me miró de reojo.

Yo lo miraba asombrado, no creyendo de las cosas que podría llegar a decir. Era una ternura viéndolo decir aquellas cosas con sus mejillas tan rojas y tan tímido…**– Hiei –** suspire su nombre mientras sonreía al sentir mis mejillas acaloradas.

– **¿hn? –** Sus mejillas parecieron volver a su color normal cuando me miró de frente.

Dejé el perfume sobre la cama y me abalancé sobre él para besarlo. No podía contenerme y ahora no sabía cuánto había llegado a amarlo…

Recomenzamos un beso con la misma intensidad que el anterior esta vez yo sobre él, tratando de ganarle en la guerra de caricias en la que nos encontrábamos ahora…Pero pronto fuimos interrumpidos por la alarma del reloj…

Me separé inmediatamente para ver el reloj en la pared, Hiei lo hizo de igual forma.

1:00 A.M

Abrí mis ojos enormemente ¿Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo? ¡Hiei debía ir a descansar para volver a su trabajo mañana!

– **Es tarde –** Le oí decir de pronto. Al parecer el pensaba lo mismo que yo.

– **Si –** Dije levantándome de él para dejar que se sentara en la cama.

Así lo hizo y me miro **– Debo irme –** dijo calladamente.

Lo mire fijamente y asentí con la cabeza…_La verdad que no quería separarme de él._ Inconcientemente bajé mi mirada a mi regazo.

– **Shuichi –** Hiei no demoro en susurrar mi nombre provocando que le mirara.

Rápidamente se acercó y sin darme tiempo de nada me beso fugazmente y se puso de pie.

– **Hiei…–** lo mire fijamente.

– **Pasado mañana tendré el día libre –** Dijo mirando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada **– Pienso que será un buen momento para llevar tus cosas a mi departamento. –** Concluyo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía deseos enormes de pedirme que se quedara esta noche conmigo…Pero seria demasiado obvio y no quería que Karasu notara nada entre nosotros…no más de lo que ya ha visto….

– **¿De verdad deseas esto? –**

Mire nuevamente a mi amante cuando vino de pronto aquella pregunta. **– ¿Q-que? –** pregunte sin entender.

– **¿De verdad deseas irte de aquí? No quiero presionarte…–** Lo ultimo lo confesó con un hilo de voz.

Medio sonreí…_Irme es lo que mas deseo, Hiei_. Dije en mi mente **– Yo deseo esto. –** Lo mire a los ojos fijamente para que viera mi sinceridad.

El sonrió conforme y abrió la puerta del cuarto comenzando a salir, sabiendo muy bien que yo lo seguiría. No era necesario hablar entre nosotros…Las acciones eran muy predecibles.

Llegamos juntos hasta el recibidor de la casa. Ambos en silencio ya que la casa estaba a oscuras, lo que nos daba a entender que Mary dormía y Karasu quizás dormía también.

– **Bien –** El dijo saliendo por la puerta **– Nos vemos pasado mañana –** prometió.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí **– Te extrañaré –** Dije acercándome a él.

– **hmp, yo más –** dijo calladamente y dejo un beso en mi frente.

Cerré mis ojos cuando me besó y me acerque hasta abrazarlo fuertemente. El inmediatamente me rodio de igual forma. **– Hiei…–** susurré mientras a ojos cerrados buscaba su boca.

El lentamente movió su rostro, guiándose para encontrar el mío y me beso tierna y lentamente. Adraba los besos de despedida que daba.

Luego de unos segundos y luego de separarnos, Hiei susurro un 'te amo' en mi oído y se fué, calladamente, tal como había llegado, en su camioneta.

Yo me quede apoyado fuera de la puerta hasta que él se perdió por las calles de la ciudad y suspire profundamente cuando cerré la puerta y me encamine calladamente de regreso a mi cuarto.

_Había sido un día perfecto si tan sólo Karasu no existiera…_

Susurre aquello en mi mente cuando me dejé caer en mi cama, anteriormente ocupada por Hiei y tome en mis manos el perfume que me había regalado, realmente había sido un regalo magnifico….

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Fin :D muchisisisisisiiimas gracias por leer y cualquier reclamo, queja, insulto, critica, o algun comentario lindo será bien recibido jaja besos!


	16. Inocencia Perdida

Hola! Sii….aun vivo jaja n.n

**Reena Kusakabe**: Jaja gracias por comentar n.n! hum…pues no te equivocas, en este capi ya aparece Karasu todo psicópata x.x….

**ReScUe-CoLuPtOr:** jejejeje Aca vez que actualizo un poco más rápido que antes xD porfin puedo terminar estos fics….bueh, ojala te guste este capi igual nxn

**Roronoa Minamino**: Tengo la impresión de que te gustara esta capitulo….simplemente lo se! xD jajaja n.n gracias por seguir leyéndome

**Neko1909**: XD ojala no te haya aburrido con la espera O.o….xD ahora si tratare de ser mas 'constante' en las actualizaciones x)

**twinipuu****:** Holaa ….Aquí la continuación xP….jajsjaja ojala te guste este capi también .-.

**LADY ANETTE**: xD sii….se que es muy pervertido, de inocente no tiene nada…hum mil gracias por leerme jaja lo aprecio mucho n.n

Bueno a todas/os se les agradece que se den su tiempo para leer y pues que comenten n.n ustedes hacen que esto funcione jaja les dejo el capi sin más!

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

"_Había sido un día perfecto si tan sólo Karasu no existiera…"_

Susurre aquello en mi mente cuando me dejé caer en mi cama, anteriormente ocupada por Hiei y tome en mis manos el perfume que me había regalado, realmente había sido un regalo magnifico….

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Dieciseis: Inocencia perdida**

Sin darme cuenta me había dormido profundamente cuando mi cuerpo se relajó en la cama. Había dormido tan placentera y profundamente que ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado…

No sabia qué hora era, ni qué día era pero de pronto me fui obligado a despertar bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada violentamente. Alguien reclamaba la entrada a mi cuarto…Y sólo conocía una sola persona que golpearía con tanta furia….

Me levanté inmediatamente de la cama. Mi piel se erizó al ver por la ventana que el sol ya había salido y eso me indicaba que Mary había ido a trabajar ya…Dejándome a mi sólo con la persona que ahora estaba tratando de forzar mi puerta.

– **¡Maldita sea, abre! –** Mire fijamente la puerta cuando oí la voz de Karasu desde fuera de mi cuarto y luego sentí cómo pateo la vieja madera, seguro quebrajándola levemente.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Escapar saltando por la ventana? ¿Encerrarme en el baño? ¿Abrirle o no abrirle?

Si no le abría, su enojo se intensificaría más y quizás seria mucho peor…

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sin realmente darme cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos. Podía oler en el aire la ira de Karasu y eso no era una buena señal para mí. Sabía que Karasu estaba enfurecido desde el almuerzo de ayer, cuando se entero de que me iría con Hiei….

– **¡Kurama! –** Un nuevo grito bestial y un nuevo golpe en la puerta.

No podía seguir haciéndolo esperar tanto….

Aun tenía yo la botella de perfume que Hiei me había regalado en una de mis manos. Al darme cuenta de aquello la dejé sobre un mueble mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de clamarme y ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera.

Quite lentamente el seguro mientras sus golpes de pronto cesaron. Seguro se dio cuenta de que yo comenzaba a abrir la puerta…

La abrí un poco, escondiéndome detrás de la puerta por cualquier cosa. Karasu estaba frente a mi, rojo de furia mientras sus ojos hervían con un color más intenso que el normal…

– **Kara…–** Susurre y no pude terminar de decir su nombre cuando él me empujó bruscamente, provocando que abriera más la puerta para permitirle a él entrar….

Esto no era bueno…

Retrocedí un paso mientras él avanzaba otro **– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Kurama? –** Susurro de pronto entre fuertes exhalaciones de aire.

Deje de retroceder frunciendo el ceño **– ¿Hacerte qué? –** Pregunte aparentando no saber de qué hablaba.

–**¡Dejarme por ese idiota! –** Gritó refiriéndose a Hiei…

Sin contenerme lo abofeteé fuertemente **– Él no es un idiota –** Nadie lo insultaba, sea quien fuera….

Él paso una mano por su mejilla ahora roja y me miro fijamente, como reteniéndose las ganas de devolver el golpe que yo le había dado…

– **No dejaré que te vayas –** Dijo fríamente avanzando unos pasos para tomar fuertemente mis hombros.

Gruñí **– Suéltame –** Tomé con mis manos sus brazos para intentar quitar sus manos de mis hombros, pero era imposible para mi…

El sonrió calladamente **– Aun debo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Shu –** dijo divertido ante mis intentos de separarme de él.

Apreté con mas fuerza sus brazos **– Yo no quiero nada tuyo –** Dije calladamente aunque mis piernas comenzaban a traicionarme y temblaban…

El rió mas abiertamente **– Te encantara –** En un rápido movimiento acerco su rostro al mío y paso fugazmente su lengua por una de mis mejillas, dejando un camino húmedo en mi piel

Respingue con asco. No podía dejar que él hiciera tales cosas **– Déjame en paz –** Advertí. Haría cualquier cosa no verlo nunca más.

El entonces frunció el ceño y sin cuidado me empujo bruscamente al piso **– Siempre trate de llamar tu atención –** Se acercó unos cuantos pasos mientras yo no me había movido ni un milímetro en el frío piso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca susurro **– ¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo? –**

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ante tal pregunta y lo mire fijamente. No era necesario pensar la respuesta **– Todo. –** dije sonriendo entre dientes. Karasu nunca se asimilaría a Hiei….

Lamentablemente, mi muestra de valor me condenó en el mismo momento en que conteste su pregunta…

Entonces el gritó fuertemente y pateo mi estomago sin cuidado.

Grite al sentirme sin aire tan bruscamente y llevé mis manos a mi vientre mientras era atacado por una ola de golpes cortesía de un Karasu que no parecía estar conciente de lo que hacia en esos momentos…Estaba descontrolado por la furia.

– **¡Karasu! –** Grite cuando hizo una pausa luego de haber pateado y golpeado todo mi cuerpo, menos mi rostro. Me arrastré por el piso para tratar de alejarme de él, logrando alejarme unos cuantos centímetros.

– **¿Por qué no me amas? –**Camino hacia mí, acortando la distancia nuevamente y se agacho para mirarme.

Me incorpore levemente **– B-basta…–** Implore como un ultimo intento para que me dejara en paz.

El negó con la cabeza **– Ayer me hiciste enfadar mucho –** Llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos como buscando algo **– Y ayer no pude hacer nada porque mi madre y ese tipo estaban presentes y me detendrían ¿no crees? –** Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba y lentamente saco su mano del bolsillo**. – Te confiaste de que yo no haría nada…–** Abrí mis ojos enormemente al ver que en su mano tenia una navaja.

– **N-no…–** Con toda la fuerza que tenia logre ponerme de pie, esto se volvía mucho más peligroso y con una rapidez increíble logre salir de mi cuarto…Pero sólo llegue hasta ahí…

Fui tomado fuertemente de uno de mis brazos y Karasu volvió a adentrarme al cuarto, esta vez cerrando la puerta tras de si **– No dejare que te vayas… No sin antes darte el regalo que te prometí…–** Sonrió sádicamente mientras en su mano derecha aun tenia la filosa navaja. ¿Qué haría con ella? Era obvio; La ocuparía sobre mí….

Comencé a mirar desesperadamente mi cuarto, para tratar de encontrar una salida o algo para defenderme de Karasu pero no encontraba nada. Mi mente estaba en blanco y sólo sentía que debía salir de allí…

Entornes sin percatarme de nada, sentí como un cuerpo más grande que el mío me tiraba a mi cama y me sujetaba ambas manos con una de las suyas **– Te amo, Shuichi…–** Susurro mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

Comencé a forcejear aunque mi cuerpo me ardía gracias a los golpes de Karasu. Debía quítamelo de en sima… pero parecía mil veces más pesado y fuerte que yo.

Deje de resistirme en el momento en que la filosa navaja se posiciono en mi cuello y entonces lleve mi mirada nerviosa a los ojos fieros de mi abusador. Karasu parecía disfrutar cada segundo y al parecer el hecho de que yo me resistiera tanto lo motivaba más…

– **No lo hagas…–** Dije en un hilo de voz sin moverme ni un milímetro. Temí por mi vida….

El sonrió entre dientes **– No lo haré, a menos que tu me obligues a hacerlo –** Dijo calladamente.

Yo sólo trague profundamente

– **¿Serás un buen chico desde ahora? –** Pregunto riendo entre dientes.

Lo mire unos segundos y cerré fuertemente mis ojos **– Si –** Me rendí.

– **Bien…–** Por fin sentí como movió la navaja y abrí inmediatamente los ojos al sentir el frío metal acariciar la piel de una de mis mejillas; Karasu ahora pasaba suavemente la navaja por mi rostro, preocupándose de no dañarme. **– No sabes lo hermoso que eres…. –** Su mirada pareció suavizarse y él ya no parecía tan furioso pero aun así era igualmente peligroso.

– **K-Karasu…–** Susurre con mi voz temblorosa.

El inmediatamente dejo de mover la navaja **– Lo sé. –** Pareció entender y guardó la navaja de nuevo en el bolsillo, sin darse cuenta de que había aflojado el agarre de mis manos.

Aproveché el momento y me solté de su agarre para dar un fuerte puñetazo en su feo rostro. Le había dado en el blanco y ahora trataba de quitarlo de sobre mi…Pero lamentablemente mis intenciones no resultaron.

Karasu se enfureció completamente y me tomó de mis hombros para azotarme contra el colchón de la cama, haciendo que esta crujiera levemente.

Un grito ahogado escapó de mis labios cuando sus manos se apretaron con más fuerzas sobre mis hombros y abrí levemente mis ojos… ¿Cuándo los hacia cerrado?

– **Intente hacerlo pasivamente, Shuichi –** Sus ojos hervían de rabia provocando que me estremeciera **– Pero al parecer tu prefieres que lo haga de la manera más dolorosa para ti –** Comenzó a relamer sus labios mientras reía a ratos.

Abrí enormemente mis ojos. El miedo corría por mis venas y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho por lo agitado que me encontraba….

Aquella situación iba de mal en peor…

– **Serás mío –** Susurro antes de unir sin cuidado sus labios con los míos en un beso indeseado.

Gruñí cuando mordió mi labio para pedir entrar en ella, pero me resistí sintiendo cómo sus manos ahora bajaban hacia mi cintura y más abajo comenzando a tocarme indebidamente.

Mis manos ahora estaban en sus cabellos tratando de alejarlo pero parecía imposible. Comenzaba a cansarme y entonces me percate de que una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Me desesperé y trate por última vez de alejarlo. Entendí lo que haría y me di cuenta de lo que quería decir con que deseaba entregarme un regalo y…. ¡No podía dejar que hiciera tal cosa! Era indebido! Era...!

Abrí mi boca y mis ojos de golpe en el momento en que se adentró en mí de golpe como si una espada atravesara el cuerpo. **– Karasu –** Llore mientras el comenzaba a embestirme rápidamente, sin importarme todo el dolor que me causaba en esos momentos.

Cerré mis ojos desorientado por el dolor y gruñí cuando aprovechó mi desconcierto para besarme nuevamente esta vez adentrándose triunfante en mi boca.

El dolor era indescriptible y ardía horriblemente gracias a la velocidad en que cometía su fechoría. Había corrompido todo rastro de inocencia en mi y en ese momento poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconciencia mientras sentía que me faltaba la respiración gracias al beso asfixiante de Karasu

El único pensamiento que logre formar en mi mente, fue la imagen de Hiei…Acababa de traicionarlo…

Sentí como suspiraba de pronto y todo el mundo se volvió negro; Eso me indicaba que acababa de caer en un profundo estado de inconciencia…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Soy tan cruel x/…ya saben, comentarios serán bien recibidos…hmm…adelanto que desde ahora los siguientes capítulos seran mas psicológicos de alguna forma…momentos como los de los siguientes capítulos fueron inspirados en una historia que me conto alguien que aprecio y que fue la que inspiro a hacer este fic…Bueno no les puedo adelantar mas. Hasta la prox-


	17. Al final del tunel

He vuelto, no se si para quedarme ya u.u …. Odio no tener tiempo aunq tengo suerte de haber terminado de escribir este fic hace tiempo.

Hm…. Algunas aclaraciones antes de leer este capitulo … Les habia dicho que desde ahora serian un poco mas psicológicos que antes y la verdad este capitulo en especial me pareció muy difícil de escribir en el tiempo que lo hice.

Miles de gracias a **LADY ANETTE, ****Neko1909****, gabylove, ****Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee****, ****Roronoa Minamino****, ****Reena Kusakabe****, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr y ****HelenaHiei** por sus comentarios que la verdad me hacen sentir feliz n.n

oh! por cierto... GRACIAS, MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS por sus 102 comentarios :D! realmente! ...jeje cuando empese con esto de los fanfics siempre espere tener como 100 rr jaja...n_n

Bueno me dejo de parlotear, espero disfruten el cap y si no pues…ya saben todo reclamo, criticas o lo que sea pues será bien recibido en reviews nOn

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

_Había corrompido todo rastro de inocencia en mi y en ese momento poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconciencia mientras sentía que me faltaba la respiración gracias al beso asfixiante de Karasu_

_El único pensamiento que logre formar en mi mente, fue la imagen de Hiei…Acababa de traicionarlo…_

_Sentí como suspiraba de pronto y todo el mundo se volvió negro; Eso me indicaba que acababa de caer en un profundo estado de inconciencia…_

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Al final del túnel**

Ya no lo soportaba. La situación se escapaba mis manos…

Cuando recupere el conocimiento lo primero que sentí fue dolor, dolor puro…Aquel dolor que no puede ser descrito con palabras y que sólo se puede sentir en carne propia.

Mi cuerpo hervía, era como si me hubiera arrollado un auto…

Lentamente mi mente fue recordando todo de apoco: primero sus las palabras, los golpes, su risa y luego...la violación…Después de eso todo se volvió negro para mí y ahora estaba sentado desnudo en mi cama. Un asqueroso olor rodeaba mi cuerpo, su olor...el olor pestilente de Karasu combinado con el mío…la repugnante esencia del sexo indeseado… ¿Porqué me sucedían estas cosas a mi…?

No encontraba una respuesta a aquella pregunta…jamás fui malo, jamás hice nada indebido y siempre fui perfecto e intocable….Y ahora, sentado en una cama manchada con mi propia sangre, llorando descontroladamente sin que nadie mas me escuche y me proteja…

Abracé mis piernas débilmente y era que no tenía fuerzas. Ahora podía comprobar que las lágrimas eran eternas y que jamás dejarían de fluir. Eran inagotables...

Cada sollozo significaba una punzada en mi pecho y un dolor en mi garganta irritada de tanto gritar… ¿como podía escapar de esto ahora?

Podría llamar a Hiei y decirle todo lo que Karasu me hizo…pero no podía…si lo hacia podría sólo empeorar las cosas y quizás Karasu haría alguna macabra locura como hacerle daño a mi amor…

No me importo cuanto tiempo me quede en aquella posición, pensando y pensando mas cosas…tratando de encontrar alguna salida pero se veían tan lejanas…

De pronto sentí sed y hambre…y forcé a mi cuerpo a moverse para bajar dolorosa y lentamente las escaleras para ir acia la cocina…fue el recorrido más horrible por el que haya pasado, cada paso dolía. Mis piernas estaban débiles pero logre llegar vivo y de pie a la cocina sólo apoyándome en las paredes.

Mire la hora en el reloj de la sala con mi vista nublada y aun un poco aturdida: 3 de la tarde…Mary llegaría de su trabajo en unas 4 horas más. No podía dejar que nadie me viera así ya que seria peor para mí…Karasu me lo había advertido….y yo…tenia miedo.

Podía sentir que aun caían lágrimas de mis ojos y aun seguía sollozando. Estaba destrozado en todos los sentidos de la palabra…

Tome un vaso con agua. Era sublime sentir aquel liquido cristalino invadir mi cuerpo. Suspire profundamente de alivio…no había comido en todo el día…

El vaso hizo un pequeño ruido al yo dejarlo en el lavaplatos. Mi verde mirada recorrió aquél espacio…platos, más vasos, tazas…y una colección de cuchillos…Comencé a llorar con mas insistencia al percatarme de la idea que se formaba en mi mente…

En pocos segundos estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando mi espalda en la cocina con un chuchillo en mi mano derecha…no podía creer que iba a hacer eso, pero mis impulsos por probar fueron más fuertes que mi mente…

Mordí levemente mi labio y gemí cuando el frío filo del cuchillo atravesó la piel de mi muñeca izquierda…una notable línea roja se formo y la sangre fluyo de ella…el primer corte….

Entrecerré mis ojos viendo mi sangre caer…y era cierto lo que decían…sentir dolor de esa forma de alguna forma u otra aliviaba el dolor que sentía en mi interior…Sabia que no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas…pero es que ya no soportaba más…

Cometí el segundo corte en mi mano y el cuchillo se comenzaba a manchar con más sangre. Y así, más y más cortes le siguieron hasta que en el piso se formo un pequeño charquito de sangre…

Entonces reaccione y rápidamente, olvidándome de lo adolorido que estaba mi cuerpo me levanté y lave mi mano en el fregadero ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Me reprendí a mi mismo mientras lavaba mis heridas. Me había hecho 4 cortes en total…todos en mi muñeca….Suspire de alivio al notar que ninguno de ellos rompió alguna vena importante…o sino yo ya no estaría allí

Envolví mi mano entre mi bata y fui al baño a buscar algunas vendas o algo que me sirviera para cortar el flujo escarlata que escurría aun de mi muñeca.

Gracias a Dios encontré unas curitas...serian suficientes para cubrir mis heridas.

Luego de hacer aquello con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia. Levante mi rostro para mirarme en el espejo…mi rostro estaba demacrado…pareciera como si mostrara más años de los que tenia. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, estaba muy pálido y muy descuidado…

No quise mirarme más y fui de nuevo a mi cuarto para ser recibido por aquel desagradable olor que antes había mencionado…el olor a Karasu…

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y tome la única colonia que tenia. El regalo de Hiei para mi cumpleaños…

Eché el perfume por toda la habitación tratando de eliminar el desagradable olor impregnado en cada rincón. Abrí mi ventana con una de mis manos mientras mi mano herida la mantenía sin mover, las curitas no servían de mucho ya que no podían evitar toda la sangre que aun caía por mi mano. No conté cuantas veces cambie mis curitas. Era una suerte que Mary tuviera una caja llena de ellas.

Por fin luego de unos minutos el olor había sido eliminado de mi cuarto, suspire y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, inmunda, todo estaba sucio y manchado…me senté a un costado y abrace mi mano herida y comencé a llorar…ya no sabia ni qué hacia…

Estaba solo en la casa…Karasu seguro había salido a beber a algún lugar. Me levante luego de unos minutos de llorar y escondí las sabanas manchadas en mi clóset donde Mary no las encontraría y las cambie por unas nuevas, rociando mas perfume en la cama para aniquilar el olor de Karasu impregnado en el colchón y en las almohadas.

Inhalé el embriagante olor a rosas silvestres. Ahora la habitación olía dulce gracias al perfume de Hiei…era como si nada hubiera pasado…

Entonces me limpie yo en la ducha, tratando de no mojar los curitas que cubrían mis heridas en mi muñeca. Me percate de los moretones que tenía en mi cuerpo, en mis muslos y cadera…

Cerré mis ojos en la ducha mientras el agua fría caía sobre mi y recorría cada milímetro de mi cuerpo…me sentía sucio y ni siquiera aseándome dejaría de sentirme así. Era como si hubiera traicionado a Hiei al entregar mi cuerpo a alguien que no era él…pero yo fui forzado a hacerlo…

No sabía si el agua que caía por mi rostro era el agua de la ducha o eran mas lagrimas que caían por mis ojos…

Me vestí y salí de aquella casa que tantas desgracias me había traído… ¿cómo y porque me había pasado aquello? Yo no lo lograba comprender aun.

Decidí ir donde mi madre para allí quedarme

Puedo decir que en un esfuerzo sobre humano logre llegar hasta el cementerio. No sé cuanto demore y tampoco se como logre llegar hasta ahí sin desmayarme…

Al momento en el que entre a aquel frío y tétrico cementerio una brisa fría rodeo todo mi cuerpo haciéndome saber que allí nadie me encontraría, que nadie mas me dañaría…Karasu no me tocaría…

La poca gente que me vio 'caminar' por ahí yendo a la tumba de mi madre me miraban extrañados y preocupados. Me imagino lo demacrado que debí verme en ese entonces, apoyándome en cada pared caminando pequeños pasitos y jadeando de dolor…pero como supuse nadie se acerco a mi ni siquiera a preguntarme 'estas bien?' …la indiferencia humana era muy cruel.

Suspire profundamente y me deje caer frente a la tumba de mi madre. Hacia meses que no la venia a ver. Me pregunto si ella estaría enojada conmigo por haberla abandonado así…esperaba que no.

Me quede allí, arrodillado en el piso como cualquier persona que viniera a visitar a un ser quedito fallecido. Pero en verdad yo no estaba ahí. Estaba sumergido en mis perturbados pensamientos, tratando desceradamente de escapar de aquella realidad tan dolorosa y sádica que tanto daño me había hecho…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí arrodillado, tampoco me importaba…de un momento a otro recordé a la hermanita fallecida de Hiei. La pequeña Yukina que yo jamás conocí.

Me gire lentamente recordando exactamente la ubicación de su tumba: frente a la de mi madre.

La pequeña tumba de cemento estaba adornada con aquellas flores celestes que Hiei siempre le dejaba. No sé como pero sentí que mi labios se movían y formaban una ligera sonrisa…Sabia que aunque Hiei nunca hablara de ella, él la quería mucho y se preocupaba por ella.

Me abrace a mi mismo cuando otra brisa fría revoloteo mis cabellos y acaricio mi piel…El triste invierno estaba presente con un cielo nublado y un día oscuro. Hacia frio y yo no tenia con qué abrigarme.

Gemí cuando otra brisa un poco mas fuerte llego a mi cuerpo…el viento comenzaba a susurrar entre las hojas de los robles que adornaban el viejo cementerio.

Me moví un poco para sentarme en el césped cerca de la tumba de mi madre y ahí me quede por otra cantidad de minutos. Me sentía tan débil…y la muñeca que me había cortado comenzaba a dolerme y seguía sangrando pero en menor cantidad…quizás mis heridas de habían infectado.

Gimoteé abrazando mis piernas y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos para calentarme a mi mismo tratando de no pensar en lo frío que comenzaba a ponerse el día… ¡era posible que hasta quizás comenzara a llover! ¿Que tan mala suerte podía seguir teniendo yo?

Pronto comencé a tiritar de frío, ya no podía seguir estando allí por más tiempo…debía abrigarme…pero no quería ir donde Karasu, ni tampoco donde Hiei…entonces ¡¿que rayos podía hacer ahora?

– **¡Que rayos haces aquí! –** a mis oídos llego una voz profunda que para mi era muy fácil de reconocer…pero en esos momentos no tenia deseos de aceptar su presencia ahí.** – Shuichi ¿estas bien? – **aquélla pregunta comenzaba a salir mas frecuentemente de sus labios. Lentamente levante mi cabeza. No quería verlo...O más bien…no quería que me viera.

– **H-Hiei…–** sentía vergüenza que me viera en aquél estado tan deplorable. Lo mire fijamente a sus ojos tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero por dentro estaba totalmente roto.

– **¡Mírate, estas muy pálido, Shuichi! –** llevaba unas bolsas en sus manos las cuales las dejo en el piso sin importarle nada y se arrodilló frente a mí para verme. Puse una mano en mi hombro. Su mano parecía de plomo al yo sentirme tan débil **– ¿Que te sucede? dime por favor –** mis labios secos temblaron ligeramente al ver lo mucho que Hiei se preocupaba por mí.

Suspire mentalmente **– Estoy bien…es…es solo que me siento un poco enfermo – **le mentí. No…no dejaría que él supiera lo que me sucedía…lo pondría en peligro…

Entonces sentí sus dos manos tomar mis hombros y obligarme a ponerme de pie. No pude evitar gemir de dolor al mover mis piernas entumecidas…En el momento en que logré ponerme de pie no resistí y caí en el pecho de Hiei, estaba tan cansado…cansado tanto física y sicológicamente.

Tuve la impresión de que si no fuera porque Hiei aun tomaba mis hombros yo hubiera caído al piso como cualquier objeto inanimado **– Shuichi…–** podía oír su voz más preocupada que nunca…era extraño ya que él no mostraba tanto sus sentimientos, pero ahora era completamente diferente…ése era el Hiei protector y dulce que yo tanto extrañaba…

Hizo que me parara por unos segundo mientras el recogía sus bolsas botadas en el piso y me tomo por la cintura con su mano libre haciendo que yo pasara su brazo por sus hombros **– Te llevare a mi departamento –** gemí y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el comenzaba a hacerme.

¡_No quería que nadie me encontrara y justamente Hiei tenía que ir al mismo lugar que yo a esas horas_!

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente…_no, no quería que me viera…no sabría cómo explicarle los cortes en mi muñeca y los moretones en mi cuerpo_ - gritaba desesperadamente en mi interior…pero no tenia fueras siquiera para reclamar…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en su departamento, en su cuarto recostado en su cama…seguro me había dormido en el auto.

Elevé mi mirada al techo y suspire sintiendo la cálida y suave cama en la que me encontraba…la había extrañado tanto…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

– **Has despertado…–** la profunda voz de mi novio me hizo girar automáticamente mi rostro a verlo. Estaba sentado en la silla acolchada de su escritorio…algo en su rostro me decía que tendría que darle explicaciones sobre ciertas cosas

– **¿Que te sucede, Shuichi…? –** me pregunto inclinándose hasta apoyar sus codos en sus muslos y mirarme fijamente.

Yo solo lo mire ¿qué podría decirle?¿¡ Que el hijo de la señora que me mantenía me golpeo y me violo!¿Que perdí sangre al cortarme las venas? ¿¡y que por poco me congelo en el cementerio! ¡No podía! Simplemente no podía…y eso me desesperaba…**– m-me…me estoy resfriando…– **otra mentira para esconder la maldita verdad…me dolía tanto mentirle a él. Al terminar de decir aquella mentirla ahogué un sollozo.

– **Un resfrío no produce moretones, Shuichi –** _me atrapo_….abrí mis ojos con sorpresa… ¡se había dado cuenta! podía verlo en su mirada enojada **– ni tampoco produce cortes en las venas de la muñeca –**

– **Y-yo…–**

– **¿Que te estás haciendo, Shuichi? –** se levantó de su asiento para arrodillarse en la cama. Aquellos ojos que mostraban enojo hace unos minutos fueron reemplazados por una mirada de preocupación pura.

Tomo mi mano herida y la vio detenidamente **– ¿Sabes lo que haces? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es hacer esto? ¡Puedes morirte desangrado! ¿¡Eso quieres! –** su voz desesperó y si no lo conociera tan bien juraría que se pondría a llorar.

– **¿Porqué lo hiciste, Shuichi? – **

No pude responder ya que lo único que atine a hacer fue llorar y tomar mi mano herida **– lo siento…–** repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos…no estaba bien…

Él me miro con cierta compasión en sus ojos y despejo mi frente de mis cabellos en una caricia **– Tienes suerte que sea doctor…–** susurro y se arrodillo frente a la mesita de noche sacando de un cajón un pequeño botiquín blanco.

Se sentó en la cama a un lado de mi cuerpo y tomo mi mano para sacar las inútiles benditas que no ayudaban a esconder mis heridas **– si pierdes mucha sangre comienzas a sentirte muy débil, sentirás frío y hasta te sentirás mareado en algunos casos. Si llegas a cortar alguna vena importante la sangre escurrida hasta desangrarte. Shuichi… mucha gente ha muerto por esa razón ya que no saben cómo parar la hemorragia que se produce ¿estabas consciente de eso?** – susurro suavemente como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo mientras pasaba un algodón por mis heridas.

Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía…Mi mirada estaba fija en todo lo que hacía en mis manos…

– **Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de tus heridas éstas se te habrían infectado…tienen que ser cuidadas, revisadas y tratadas por alguien que sepa como curarlas. –** Al momento en que susurro aquello ya comenzaba a vendar mi muñeca **– ¿Ahora me dirás porqué lo hiciste? –** luego terminar de vendarme tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

Solté mi mano suavemente de su agarre y me senté lentamente en la cama para mirarlo. Mis lagrimas ya no corrían pero los espasmos aun continuaban **– he tenido problemas…–** baje mi mirada a mi regazo donde ahora descansaba mi mano curada por Hiei

– **Puedo darme cuenta de eso –** gruño sarcásticamente indicándome que quería que fuera al grano de una vez…**– ¿Qué tipo de problemas? –**

– **t-tengo una herida en mi pecho que aun no cicatriza, Hiei…–** otra mentira

– **¿Eso provoco que quisieras matarte cortándole las venas? –** susurro un poco más cerca de mí. Sus brazos estaban a los costados de mi cuerpo.

Asentí suavemente con mi cabeza…sentí una punzada en mi pecho al mentirle de esa forma…quería gritarle la verdad y quería que me ayudara pero…

– **Ese no es motivo para querer matarte, Shuichi –** fuertemente me abrazo y escondió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro **– No vuelvas a dañarte así, por favor…–** susurro

– **l-lo siento…–** volví a llorar y con la poca fuerza que tenía en mis brazos lo abrase fuertemente…

Lentamente movió su rostro hasta sellar sus labios con los míos. Lo bese con necesidad, como si quisiera encontrar el consuelo que tanto anhelaba en sus labios tan dulces como la miel. **– Te amo, Hiei…– **susurré una vez terminado aquel beso que tanto extrañaba.

– **Debes descansar, Shuichi… ¡oh! lo olvidaba –** del botiquín saco una pequeña tableta blanca **– Esta pastilla te aliviará del dolor y hará que te sientas mejor. – **Se levanto para salir rápidamente del cuarto para luego volver con un vaso de agua **– tómala –** me entrego el vaso y la pastilla y yo obedientemente la tome como él me lo había indicado.

– **Ahora sí, debes dormir –** lentamente me dejo en la cama y me arropo con sus sabanas hasta cubrir mi cuerpo por completo, dejando sólo al descubierto mi rostro. **– con aquella tableta también dormirás mucho así que no me veras en un buen tiempo…–** bromeo como comúnmente lo hacía. Ahora estaba más tranquilo y mostraba una de sus sonrisas serenas **– Que tengas dulces sueños –** susurro y me beso fugazmente.

Suspire y lentamente me fui relajando hasta dormir profundamente por cansancio y quizás por el efecto de la tableta que Hiei me había dado…

_Recuerdo ese día haber tenido dulces sueños, nada me perturbaba pero lamentablemente había llegado el momento de despertar…_

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**


	18. Siempre

Hola a todas! Hago una actualización rápida n.n! MILES DE GRACIAS a: LADY ANETTE, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr, HelenaHiei, luci-hiei, Roronoa Minamino, Neko1909, gabylove y twinipuu. La verdad todos sus comentarios los pareció mucho 3!

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– _**Que tengas dulces sueños –**__ susurro y me beso fugazmente._

_Suspire y lentamente me fui relajando hasta dormir profundamente por cansancio y quizás por el efecto de la tableta que Hiei me había dado…_

"_Recuerdo ese día haber tenido dulces sueños, nada me perturbaba pero lamentablemente había llegado el momento de despertar…"_

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo dieciocho: Siempre**

– **¿Shuichi? Shuichi, despierta –** De apoco comenzaba a volver del país de los sueños gracias a alguien que me sacudía levemente por los hombros y susurraba mi nombre.

Gruñí levemente frunciendo el ceño aun con mis ojos cerrados **– No…–** me sentía tan adormilado y cansado. Sólo quería continuar con mi siesta.

De pronto sentí una mano que apretaba una de mis mejillas…

– **¡ouch!–** Abrí mis ojos de golpe **– ¡Hiei! –** Me sorprendí al ver que era él quién me había peñiscado la mejilla

El se encogió de hombros levemente, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo ara contener su risa **– Tenia que hacer algo para que despertaras de una vez –**

Lo mire algunos momentos _¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?_

– **¿Cómo están tus cortes, Shuichi?–** Su voz de pronto me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Cierto, Hiei se había preocupado mucho por lo que me hice…_

Pronto sentí cómo tomaba delicadamente mi mano herida, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla y la examinó **– Están cicatrizando, eso es muy bueno…– **

– **Gracias por preocuparte –** baje mi mirada hasta las sabanas…

– **Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –** El se encontraba sentado a un lado en la cama donde yo descansaba **– Debí estar ahí para cuidarte e impedir que te hicieras esto…–** enrosco sus dedos con los míos y me miro suavemente.

– **No…–** negué enérgicamente con mi cabeza. El no tenia la culpa **– No te culpes por las locuras que yo cometo –** suavemente me senté en la cama, sin sentir tanto dolor como me los esperaba y acerqué a Hiei hasta mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron tiernamente.

El deshizo el beso rápidamente **– Por no estar contigo podría perderte igual que…–** rápidamente se detuvo antes de poder decir algún nombre.

– **¿igual que a quién? –** débilmente y desanimado pregunte mientras mis ojos se aguaban inevitablemente.

Sus ojos igual brillaron y se fijaron en los míos. Calladamente paso una mano por mi rostro para despejarlo de algunos cabellos rebeldes **– Al igual que Yukina –** susurró como si ahogara un sollozo.

Abrí levemente mi boca al recordar a la hermana fallecida de Hiei **– Lo siento…–** sin poder mas me destroce y mis lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera detenerlas. **– ¡lo siento! –** me abalance sobre el cuerpo de Hiei para poder abrazarlo fuertemente o por lo menos con toda la poca fuerza que tenia aun.

Él respondió abrazándome con más fuerza pero podía sentir el gran cuidado que tenia sobre mi cuerpo **– No permitiré que el destino me vuelva a arrebatar a quien amo, Shuichi –** susurró con rabia y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. **– No quiero volver a estar solo –**

Aquella última frase me recordó enormemente a lo que yo sentía en los primeros meses de que mi madre muriera. La soledad era el peor martirio de cualquier persona, por muy fuerte que ésta sea **– Nunca más estarás solo, Hiei –** lo abrace con un poco más de fuerzas olvidándome de mi propio dolor corporal.

Hiei se separé lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los míos en un beso de necesidad, necesidad de compañía, comprensión, consuelo y amor.

Continuamos el beso hasta que pasaron unos cuantos minutos los cuales parecieron una agradable eternidad hasta…

– **Hiei…–** susurré extasiado con sus besos y más aliviado.

– **Quiero saber cómo ayudarte Shuichi –** susurro calladamente.

Mantuve silencio por unos instantes. ¿Era momento de decirle?¿ Pero correría peligro si Karasu se enteraba de algo? ¿Qué hacer ahora? Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse….?

Suspiré profundamente

_Arriesgarse_

– **Es Karasu –** susurré bajando mi mirada mientras mis mejillas sonrojaban de vergüenza.

Hiei pestañeo extrañado **– ¿El hijo de la señora Mary? –** pregunto inocente.

Asentí suavemente con la cabeza al recordar todo lo que Karasu me había hecho, hasta el extremo de violarme.

– **¿Qué te hizo él? –** Gruño enojadamente, comenzando a sospechar **– ¡Mírame! –** Rápidamente tomó mi mentón y me obligó a mirar sus fieros ojos de fuego **– ¿¡Qué hizo él! –** hablo más fuerte esta vez.

Temblé unos momentos ante aquella fiera mirada **– Abuso d-de mi –** murmure mientras mi cuerpo templaba **– me golpeaba..y..y –** sabía que no seria capaz de terminar sin volver a llorar.

Fui interrumpido encantes por fuertes brazos de Hiei quien permitió que escondiera mi rostro en su pecho **– Shuichi –** susurro como si él también quisiera llorar.

– **No pude detenerlo…–** gemí.

– **No pude protegerte de nada –** susurró con una voz más quebrajada. Lloraría, ¿Estaba a punto de llorar?

– **No, Hiei –**

– **¿Cuándo ocurrió? –** preguntó un poco mas calmado separándose para mirar mi rostro.

– **Cuando me encontraste en el cementerio yo me había escapado ya –** susurré no recordando ni que fecha era ni cuanto tiempo había pasado.

– **Él me las pagará –** susurró entre dientes.

– **¡No! –** grite.

– **¿¡Por qué no! – **

– **Me amenazó con matarnos si te contaba algo –** susurré mirándolo a los ojos.

Hiei pestañeo **– Nunca fui creyente de amenazas, Shuichi. – **suavizó su mirada más calmado para acariciar mi mejilla **– No puedo dejar las cosas así. –**

No fui capas de contradecirlo en nada ya que en el fondo deseaba que Karasu pagara por todo.

Él medio sonrió dejando la furia y la ira de un lado **– Te amo mucho, Shuichi –** dejo un beso en mi frente y se levando de la cama.

– **¿Dónde vas? –**

– **A darle una lección a ese bastardo – **Dijo fríamente.

¿Qué?

– **No! –** Grite, alcanzando a tomar con mi mano buena la ropa que llevaba, deteniéndolo.

El me miró enojado completamente **– ¿Por qué no? –** Dijo entre dientes.

_¿Por qué había gritado que no?_

Sin querer realmente, mis ojos se aguaron y baje la mirada a las sabanas **– No quiero que seas como él…–** Dije calladamente mientras veía como algunas lagrimas caían mojando la tela de las sabanas.

Hubo una pausa de silencio en la cual lo único que oía era algunos sollozos que yo mismo emitía. Elevé lentamente mi mirada por el cuerpo de Hiei quien ahora se encontraba frente a mi y antes de llegar a ver su rostro unos brazos me rodearon posesivamente, haciendo que me inclinar hasta volver a acostarme en la cama.

– **Shuichi –** Oí susurrar calladamente al pelinegro mientras escondía su rostro en mis cabellos. Su voz de oía débil.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente debido al dolor corporal que sentía y con mi mano ilesa comencé a acariciar su espalda de arriba a abajo suavemente, como esas caricias que él me otorgaba siempre.

Hiei se separó lentamente hasta que pudo posicionarse de tal forma que pudo ver mi rostro perfectamente **– ¿Por que? –** Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Lo mire confundido **– ¿Por que qué? –** pregunte calladamente.

– **Por qué eres tan inocente…–** Suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Podría pedir venganza pero eso sólo haría que yo y Hiei nos convirtiéramos en gente tan mala como lo era Karasu…Y eso no lo deseaba.

Sonreí levemente a pesar de todo y lo mire fijamente **– No lo sé –** Susurre simplemente llevando ambas de mis manos a su nuca. Mi mano derecha me dolía pero debía moverla…

El subíos su mirada y sin decir palabra alguna bajo su rostro para besarme lentamente, como una forma de tratar de curar todas mis heridas y las suyas también con un solo beso.

Suspire calmándome y lo rodeé con mis brazos mientras sentía que él también se relajaba pero aun así se mantenía firme para no dañar mi cuerpo con su peso.

Se separó lentamente de mis labios solo para poder apoyar su frente contra la mía y suspiro **– Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? –** Preguntó de pronto luego de unos segundos.

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Continuará._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

Disculpen lo pequeño del capítulo, pero esq pronto acabara este fic u.u


	19. Estaré junto a ti

Este es el ultimo capitulo. Me da un poquito de pena esto pero bueno, todo lo q empieza tiene q acabar algún dia jaja… muchas gracias**LADY ANETTE****, ****Neko1909****, ****twinipuu****, ****HelenaHiei****, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr, ****Roronoa Minamino**por sus reviews que siempre me sacan alguna sonrisa n.n

Les dejo el capi:

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

_Suspire calmándome y lo rodeé con mis brazos mientras sentía que él también se relajaba pero aun así se mantenía firme para no dañar mi cuerpo con su peso._

_Se separó lentamente de mis labios solo para poder apoyar su frente contra la mía y suspiro __**– Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? –**__ Preguntó de pronto luego de unos segundos._

**::·:·: Inocent Silence :·:·::·:**

(Silencio inocente)

**Capitulo diecinueve: Estaré junto a ti**

– **¿Hacer? –** Pregunte mirando sus ojos escarlatas, fijamente.

– **Qué quieres hacer contra Karasu. Yo no puedo estar con las manos cruzadas –** Confesó.

Lo miré unos segundos más pensando fijamente. **– Deseo irme…–**

El se separo un poco de mi **– ¿Dónde? –**

– **Lo más lejos posible de aquí. –**

El pareció pensarlo unos segundos**. – Cuando te sientas mejor iremos a esa casa por tus cosas –** Prometió y por primera vez luego de horas sonrió y acaricio mis cabellos. **– Nadie volverá a tocarte…–**

Asentí suavemente con mi cabeza. La idea de irme por fin de aquí me hacia sentir vivo por dentro. Podría alejarme para siempre de Karasu, aunque eso significaría también no volver a ver mas a Mary….pero debía hacerlo, por mi vida y por la de Hiei.

– **Gracias…–** susurre luego de unos minutos, sintiéndome adormilado.

– **Hmp –** Gruño **– Ahora debes dormir, tus ojos se cierran solos –** Susurro y se levando de sobre mi para sentarse en el colchón de la cama.

Sonreí mientras veía su rostro antes de cerrar definitivamente mis ojos para dormir.

**:·:·::·:·::·:·: :·:·::·:·::·:·:**

– **¡Bien! –** Hiei suspiro.

Había pasado una semana y ya me sentía mejor. Mis heridas, incluyendo los tajos en mi muñeca, habían sanado gracias a las medicinas y ungüentos que Hiei me había dado.

Ahora estábamos frente a la puerta de la vieja casa de Mary. Era un día domingo así que supuse que ella estaría allí. Era su día libre.

– **¿Estas listo? –** Mi amante pregunto de pie junto a mí mientras tocaba la puerta.

Yo lo mire y sonreí suavemente **– Si. –** Dije aunque mis piernas temblaban levemente.

– **hmp…–** Hiei no dijo mas y toco a la puerta nuevamente.

La puerta por fin se abrió mostrando a Mary sonriendo **– Shuichi –** Ella corrió a abrazarme **– Pensé que te habías ido sin avisarme. –** Susurro calladamente cuando se separo de mí.

Yo negué con mi cabeza**. – Jamás me iría sin despedirme de usted –** Sonreí. _Además, no tenía mis maletas_….Dije fastidiado en mi mente.

Mary sonrió y saludo a Hiei mientras no hacia entrar en la casa.

Cuando puse un pie adentro me sentí nervioso, temiendo encontrarme con Karasu en cualquier lugar pero me relajé inmediatamente cuando Hiei puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Entonces me di cuenta de que él hablaba con mary y yo no había puesto atención en lo más mínimo de lo que decían…

– **Shuichi vino a buscar sus maletas –** Hiei susurro mirando a ratos para todos lados, seguro esperando encontrarse con Karasu…

Mary sin saber nada sonrió tibiamente **– Esta bien, no sabia que las maletas de Shu aun estaban aquí. Pasen a buscarlas –** sonrió más abiertamente mientras nosotros comenzamos a subir a mi cuarto.

Suspire tranquilo cuando nadie asomo desde el cuarto de Karasu. Al parecer no estaba.

Calladamente fui ayudado por Hiei con algunas de mis maletas ya que aun me sentía un poco débil aunque me negara y pronto bajamos a la sala nuevamente.

Me sentía desesperado por salir de allí….el miedo permanecía.

– **¿Se van tan pronto? –** pregunto Mary saliendo de la cocina.

Yo asentí con la cebaba **– Hiei no tiene tiempo ahora –** mentí ya que solo deseaba irme lo mas pronto posible de la casa.

– **Oh…–** ella miro al piso unos segundos **– ¿No has visto a karasu? –** Pregunto de pronto.

Me estremecí al oír su nombre **– No lo he visto –** dije calladamente tratando de que no notara mi incomodidad.

Ella suspiro triste**. – No lo he visto en días…–** Confeso y luego elevo su mirad para sonreírme con un ligero dejo de tristeza.

También sonreí mirando fugazmente a Hiei a mi lado **– ¿Vamos? –** le pregunte tímidamente.

El me miro unos segados y asintió mudamente con su cabeza.

Sonreí y solté las maletas que tenia en mis manos para acercarme a Mary y abrazarla por ultima vez **– Es tiempo de que me vaya –** dije separándome para mirarla.

Ella sonrió tristemente, quitándose una vaga lagrimita que caía de pronto en su rostro **– Esta bien…–** suspiro y sonrió.

Me contuve las ganas de llorar también. Me sentía como si la abandonara…Pero debía hacerlo. **– Adiós –** dije besando su frente y tomando de nuevo mis maletas.

Hiei también se despidió y ambos pronto nos fuimos de allí…Sabia que Hiei presentía mi incomodidad al estar en esa casa, pero no volvería a poner un pie en ella nunca más…

Avanzamos unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la camioneta de Hiei que estaba estacionada en el frontis de la casa de Mary.

– **El no estaba –** Susurro de pronto mi amante mientras colocaba mis maletas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Lo mire confundido, no sospechando de quien hablaba **– ¿Él? –** Susurre calladamente, sin querer mencionar el nombre de Karasu.

Hiei asintió suavemente con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que aun estaba furioso pero aun así…No quería venganza; Me haría un persona más horrenda que Karasu.

Baje mi mirada al suelo **– Quizás se dio a la fuga…–** Deduje, no queriendo recordad nada de lo que me había hecho.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi y elevé rápidamente la mirada sólo para ver a Hiei acercándose y abrazándome fuertemente **– Acabó. –** Susurró escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Lo abracé fuertemente haciendo más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos **– Gracias, Hiei…–** Susurre sin pensarlo mucho y sólo me limite a esconder mi rostro en el abrazo que me daba. Ambos de pie a un lado de su camioneta.

Hiei había hablado con sus jefes y había logrado que lo aceptaran en otra clínica fuera del país. Afortunadamente el viaje había caído como un _milagro_ y más para mí.

– **Hiei…–** Suspiré luego de unos minutos para luego separarme y deshacer el abrazo.

– **¿Hmp? –** Me miró fijamente. Sus ojos, como siempre, sin mostrar un interés aparente.

Sonreí calladamente, aun recordando la primera vez que nos encontramos y la primera vez que vi sus ojos tan fríos y tan característicos de él…

_El podría llevar todo el dolor lejos de mí con sólo mirarme._

Sonreí más abiertamente **– Ai Shiteiru –** susurré calladamente.

En sus labios se formó una pequeña curva, indicándome una pequeña sonrisa. **– Te amó más. –** Se acercó lentamente y beso mis labios en un ligero rose de pluma.

Luego de aquello rápidamente terminamos de guardar las maletas junto a las de Hiei y nos subimos al auto, para empezar nuestro viaje.

– **¿Preparado? –** Preguntó cuando encendió el motor de su camioneta.

Lo mire pensativo unos momentos y rápidamente robe un beso de sus labios **– Ahora si –** sonreí.

El sólo se limito a gruñir y volvió su vista al volante comenzando a conducir. Ninguno de nosotros dijo palabra alguna en ese momento.

Sin querer, lleve mi mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor aun lado de mi asiento y vi con suma claridad una figura oscura parada en la calle, detrás de nosotros…Exactamente frente a la casa de Mary.

Mordí inmediatamente mi labio inferior al no demorarme en reconocer esa figura. Karasu estaba allí. Sospeché que quizás nos espiaba mientras entrábamos a la casa de Mary y él no quiso mostrarse en ningún momento…

Era un maldito cobarde…

De pronto mis ojos de aguaron mientras dejé de morder mi labio para no dañarlo y pronto me di cuenta que todo había acabado y que pronto las cosas se tornarían mejores…

Me estremecí de pronto al sentir un ligero apretón en mi muslo y me gire inmediatamente para ver una mano gruesa sobre él. Rápidamente eleve mi mirada a Hiei quien sonreía sin dejar de mirar el volante **– Estaremos bien. –** Prometió, dejando de tocar mi muslo para volver su mano a su lugar.

Sonreí y me recosté en el asiento, cerré mis ojos y me relajé hasta casi dormirme…

La pesadilla había acabado y de nosotros jamás se volvió a saber nada más…

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

**Inocent Silence **

_Acaba aquí._

**:·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·: :·:·:**

_o.o fin…._

_T.T acabo, …igual me da pena terminarlo pero así son las cosas -.-…._

_n.n bueh, muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron leyendo este fic, dejándome RR o no y ps saludos a las amigas mas cercanas que me he hecho gracias a este medio ;)._

Lo anterior lo acabe el mismo día q termine el fic…creo que lo termine el año pasado si no mal recuerdo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Este fic se viene creando desde el 2008. Dedicado a una amiga mía y hum ..Como pasa el tiempo… y pensar que empecé a publicar como a los 13 y ahora tengo 19 jaja…. la verdad no creo que siga escribiendo o publicando cosas…hay q decirle adiós al ff porque ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que antes….pero le agradezco a todos los que me leyeron, desde mi primer fic y a los q me vienen conociendo ahora..jeje…es bonito escribir y saber que te lee gente q aunq no las conoscas al final terminas estimándolas.

Muchas gracias por darse un poquito de su tiempo en leerme.

Hasta siempre – Mayo - 2011


End file.
